Loki's Reformation
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: This story takes place at the end of the Ultimates arch: Grand Theft America. Thor has defeated Loki and sent him back to Asgard with: “Father wants a word.” WARNING! non-sexual spanking!
1. Wake Up Call

This story takes place at the end of the Ultimates arch: Grand Theft America. Thor has defeated Loki and sent him back to Asgard with: "Father wants a word." *evil grin* Of course Lil and I can only imagine how all that went down in our little spankoholic minds! LOL! Sooo… I'm playing Odin, and she is playing Loki, and we plan to reform Loki at all costs! *giggle* Hope you like the ride! ;)

Loki's Reformation

The epic battle on Midgard was watched with scrutinizing eyes and very little amusement on Odin's part. It was as it had always been with his two sons. Loki had been banished to the room with no doors the last time he had caused such trouble, but the god of tricks was a slippery one, and he had managed to figure out a way to escape his punishment without Odin's notice. It was Thor's doubt in himself and his sanity that had finally reached out to Odin. Odin had freed his son and set him on a path to right what had gone so terribly wrong on Midgard. The battle was now coming to a close with Thor victorious and Loki's army defeated.

Loki's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as Thor's hammer struck down and pulled all of what the trickster had brought forth back to whence it came. Loki was sucked into the swirling wind to be swallowed by its magic and deposited in a crumpled mass before the awaiting all father who sat grimacing on his throne.

Odin frowned in disappointment and disgust as he boomed, "Loki! Stand ye forth before my judgment for I have seen the chaos that you have wrought, and I am verily displeased!"

Loki peaked through fingers at his surroundings and situation momentarily, eyes adjusting from the lightning, as he found his silver tongue and stammered, "F-father! ...certainly you can see the benefit of my actions for your chosen guardian of Midgard?" Loki paused but a moment, gaining confidence as he stood, "Have not my actions – my chaos, as you say – not brought Thor admiration and triumph? Why are you not pleased?"

Odin leaned back grasping his chin in obvious irritation looking Loki up and down before responding, "Do you take me for a fool Loki? Do you not think I see through such boasts to the truth behind your actions? You do not seek to lift your brother Thor to a nobler end but to tear him down. You were banished, yet to be released by thee, for good reason. Perhaps this time when I banish thee you will take the time to reflect why." Odin rose from his throne with a heavy sigh readying to banish Loki once more.

Loki's carriage transformed into panic as he gazed upon the all father, any hope in his lie stamped out with Odin's words. His lip twitched while his mind whirled in search of another ruse, yet a plausible one could not be imagined. Resentment flooding his veins, Loki spat, "Oh, how could the All Knowing One not? He who is so wise, he who doth see all – who dotes on one while forgetting the other – yes, certainly you see through 'such boasts.' Yes! Dismiss me as always into banishment so that you might turn your attention once more to Thor – he surely has need of more coddling! Perhaps you can think of yet another honor to bestow upon him? Nevermind me, I hath grown plainly accustomed to your omission."

Odin studied his son, fists trembling and clenching in rage. Loki's words bit deeper as they rang truth of scorn and hurt, and the All Father listened pausing in his motions. Had he been the one to cause such a wedge between his two sons? He had given them both the freedom to choose the lives they led as was fate's wheel, and he wished not to interfere with the fabrics of the universe, but to be the All Father and have the insight that perhaps a change was necessary was also fate. Odin's eyebrows arched as he addressed Loki, "Loki I have banished thee over and over again in an effort to contain your mischief, and in truth I now see that perhaps I have been lacking as a father to you."

"Aye," Loki replied noncommittally as he fixed Odin with a quizzical look, sensing danger and ...compassion? Loki felt a surge of humor temper his anger. This reaction was most unexpected, though hoped for, and Loki's next step must be just right to fully benefit from Odin's new found guilt. Deep down Loki yearned this fondness would last, but memory told him otherwise. "Indeed, your cruelty and scarcity as a father is foremost in my memory."

Odin mulled Loki's words over before responding, "I never meant to push ye from my breast as cruelty was not my intention; I would rather see my son live in exile than perish by mine own hand or that of our people. I wouldst think that ye would have learned by now on your own accord the right and just path, but you are hindered by your own childish intent. Ye do not cast blame upon yourself for thy own actions and covet thy kin's adoration to be your own when thou hast yet to prove thyself worthy of such. Perhaps that is also mine own fault for letting you continue to do so without solid intervention. I have failed you, and if ye are willing to begin again, I shall pour more vigor into making right what I mayhap could have prevented coming to this point some time ago. Do ye truly desire my fatherly attentions? If it be so, ye shall have it."

Loki glared indignantly and curiously upon Odin, accepting no blame and wanting none of the hinted repercussions. "Blame? How are my actions 'my' responsibility when you have just said my faults are of thine own failing? I desire equal attention to that of Thor - your 'fatherly attentions' - tis true, but let us look to the future rather than upon past trespasses. I, for one, am willing to forgive you." Loki bowed, thinking himself very clever and diplomatic.

Odin's jaw set in a grimace understanding full well that Loki was trying to weasel his way out of any form of punishment, "Ye seek my forgiveness over past transgressions, but ye would be so infantile as to be unable to take any blame for thine own actions? You twist mine own words to suit your purposes, and that will change soon enough for ye will be punished for thy actions in a most befitting way! I will bestow upon you all the fatherly attentions you both crave and need so desperately. Then we shall talk further as to what will be expected of you from this day forth as I plan not to push thee away but quite the opposite. Now come ye forth."

The trickster's eyes widened at his verbal loss of footing, and he did know panic. "No! I-I will not come forth!" Loki cowered as he began to slink away, hands defensively in front of his face, remembering the suffocating feel of Odin's hands upon his throat that he'd earned countless times for transgressions much less than this. Loki did not wish to learn what form of punishment would be befitting his attempts of disgracing Thor and reigning terror upon all of Midgard.

Odin sighed in agitation as he replied, "I will not play these games with thee; ye have earned punishment, and ye shall receive it! Do not anger me further and do as ye have been told Loki!"

Loki paused for but a moment before he turned on his heel and ran from his father. 'What change!' Loki thought to himself, considering where he might flee. 'Let him come after me, and I shall fade into a swarm of butterflies,' Loki did decide.

Before Loki could make it to the barred double doors, Odin boomed, "LOKI! HALT! Ye will not run from the All Father! There is nowhere to hide that will not be found; and thou know this to be true! If you do not face me now, I will have no other choice but to banish thee."

Loki skidded to a stop and closed his eyes; banishment was most undesirable. He knew his father's words to be true, though the will to flee still worked within him. Turning, he asked, "And what form of punishment do you deem to be fitting?"

Raising an eyebrow Odin responded, "Thy actions throughout have been nothing but petty and juvenile, and so I plan to treat thee as thou would act! I have never laid leather to thee as I did with Thor growing up; I had felt some form of hesitation with thee being my adopted son, but I see I was quite erroneous in this judgment and plan to rectify thus post-haste! Perhaps the sting of my belt will get through to you where words and banishments have not."

"You – you cannot!" Loki stammered, fearful and shocked, before nearly smirking at the overwhelming thought of Thor feeling the sting of Odin's belt. 'How delightfully humorous!' Loki thought, but quickly turned his mind to attempt an escape of the same fate. "You thrashed Thor, like a mule?"

Odin's expression darkened, "Stay thy tongue! A mule no, but there was a time when such punishments were required to temper the rage and pride that Thor carried. That is neither here nor now as your curiosity will soon be quenched from thy own experience."

'There is no escape from this. But, there must be. There Must,' Loki thought, a sneer becoming a pout, wanting to prolong the seeming inevitable. "I am not coming to you. You cannot expect me to participate - willingly - in such …..a thing...as this."

"I have given thee your choices Loki. Procrastination on your part will only anger me further," Odin spoke evenly with a hint of annoyance at his son's unwillingness to comply.

Loki took a step forward and stopped again, eyebrows knit together, thinking: 'If he dared punish his precious Thor in this manner, certainly it isn't a punishment too harsh. Perhaps my acceptance will grant me some favor...some future gain.' Walking slowly towards Odin he asked, wide eyed, "Please - There is no other way?"

Odin stood silent and fully erect with shoulders squared and arms crossed. He'd planned to have Loki lean across the arm of his throne, as he had had Thor do a millennium ago, but he was beginning to see by Loki's hesitance to even come to him, he would have to put him over his knee and restrain him throughout the punishment. When Loki had finally edged close enough, Odin's hand snaked out to snatch his wrist and pull Loki to him, "Ye have made this bed to lie in Loki, and I have exhausted many means of trying to teach thee a better way. Now we will walk this road. Let us hope thee learns thy lesson and changes thy ways lest such a punishment bear repeating." Not waiting for the stunned expression on Loki's face to fall, Odin commenced to drag Loki up the small steps towards his throne.

Loki's eyes shot even wider when Odin snatched his wrist. Immediately, he began crouching low to dig in his heels, trying to wrench himself free of his father's grasp. "No NO!! FATHER!!" Loki screamed, as he tried to pry Odin's fingers from his wrist.

Odin's grasp was like a vise, Odin being the god of strength left Loki no chance of escape as he was dragged stumbling up the short jaunt of steps. Reaching the throne, Odin sat and not losing any momentum let loose Loki's wrist after giving it a generous tug to toss the befuddled Loki across his lap.

"No no no, please! This is insanity! This is madness – I am sorry! Let me go," Loki whined before being silenced upon finding himself suddenly staring at the floor. "You cannot mean to – I - I am Not a Child," Loki glared full-lipped at his father over his shoulder, certain that sense could be restored to the old fool. But, just in case, Loki threw back his hand in both defense and defiance.

"Insanity my son? Indeed! The mere fact I feel the need to punish ye so grieves me terribly. You are correct, you are not a child, but you have also not proven yourself a man and therefore a child's punishment you will endure!" Expecting a fight, Odin was ready for the hand grabbing a hold of Loki's wrist once more and pulling it to the small of Loki's back securing it effectively useless. Odin's other hand wrapped around Loki's waist and pulled Loki's torso up and towards himself to adjust Loki's bottom at a perfect angle for striking across his lap. Unfortunately for Loki, he was still wearing the clothing from Midgard, and the jeans were loose fitting and easily snatched about the waistband and yanked down with boxers following in short order.

Loki's breath caught when his wrist was so quickly grasped by Odin, and he felt the stirrings of sheer panic as he was rearranged over his father's lap. Before another plea could leave his lips, he felt himself bared and for a moment could only emit a strangled mew. Finding his voice, Loki attempted one last halt to the proceedings, "This is unbearable! Please, please stop!" The temptation to kick up his legs was strong, yet the fear of being further restricted – as he was sure would happen – was stronger. Biting his lower lip, he peered into his father's face.

What Loki saw in his father's face was cold as granite. Odin responded with no less than exasperation, "I have yet to begin! If it be so terrible to bear then perhaps you will consider thy actions more carefully whence I am finished with ye!" Not waiting for a response, Odin brought his calloused heavy hand down on the exposed flesh before him with a resounding smack rearing back to continue in quick succession.

Loki growled in frustration at his father's words. A moment later Odin's hand connected, causing Loki to buck up with his one free hand as it grasped his father's thigh. It took mere seconds for the shock to fade and the pain to flood his senses, Loki cried out in response. Strong he was, yet he was at a disadvantage, as this particular part of his anatomy was virginal to any pain.

At Loki's bucking outcry, Odin tightened his grip on Loki's wrist to secure him in place as his steely hand rained down with smack after harsh smack.

The sudden onslaught of smacks was most unwelcome, "This is n-no child's punishment! Merciful father...I beg you... please - please see reason," Loki stammered out with effort between smacks. A heat quickly rose in his hindquarters, and Loki found himself twisting this way and that in avoidance of the heavy hand accosting him so vigorously.

The more Loki squirmed the tighter Odin pulled him to his hip; Loki would not be escaping this fate any time soon! The all father's irritation with his son's words was evident generating heartier swats as he spoke, "Unlike a child, ye should know better by now Loki! A much harsher dose of discipline is required to ensure the lesson I have seen fit to give you is learned. And do trust in me when I tell thee that you will indeed learn a lesson here this night!"

"Nooo!! Ah! I have learned! I have learned - please," Loki cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, desperate for a quick end to this most humbling experience.

"Ye have learned nothing! You will understand that words will not aide you here as I will know when ye have endured enough, and at this moment ye are a far cry from that time!" Odin boomed as he unrelentingly assaulted Loki's rear with a fresh volley of swats continuing, "Always quick to argue you are being unjustly treated or that Thor gets all of my attention when it suits your purposes; as desired, ye now have my full notice Loki. I plan to stay well aware of your comings and goings from this day forth, and be sure that together, we will get to the root of thy issues if I have to put you over my knee on a daily basis!"

Loki, wise as he was, bit back another 'No!' and instead whimpered pitifully at Odin's words. From the moment the whimper left his lips, vocalizations seemed to pour from him – and Loki let them, realizing they could bring a quicker end to his suffering. Soon, as the pain rose even higher, Loki began crying out with more gusto than was really warranted, yelling an "AH!" or an "OW-AH-OW!" after each hard swat.

Odin paid Loki's cries no heed as he knew his son to never be one to hold a stiff upper lip in the event of any physical bought to tolerate, and if he had to guess, he assumed Loki, being the god of trickery, would play up his pain in order to end his punishment more quickly. But Odin had no plans to give Loki any leeway or recognition as he continued to spank in a steady silent vigor.

After a few minutes of gaining no notice or mercy from Odin, Loki kicked angrily. "Cannot you hear my cries? OW! Is that a chunk of – OWWW - stone within your breast?! AHHOOW!"

Increasing the tempo and strength behind his swats, Odin growled out darkly, "Ye are making yourself heard quite well. Perhaps the guards right outside the door are able to discern exactly what is happening here? As for thy heart, it sighs heavily to have to put ye here, but it does not deter me, and in fact encourages me to continue as you are in obvious need of this."

Unable to keep his legs from beginning to kick up from the pain, Loki fought to keep his mouth shut. Opening it had made his situation worse each time. Oh, there were plenty of things he'd like to say: 'Shut up old man,' or 'Could we return to the option of banishment?,' or 'I cannot fathom much more of this,' or even 'You will pay for this!' His vocalizations of his pain soon became honest, remaining loud, and Loki felt very sorry for himself, caught in this most embarrassing and painful experience.

As Loki began to kick, Odin stopped momentarily letting go of Loki's wrist to grasp his waist and easily haul him forward balancing Loki over one knee. Odin parted his own legs to secure Loki's jerking limbs from interfering further. Odin then stated calmly, "Loki, put your feet down. We are not finished here, and I refuse to have you hinder my intent."

"NO! No no no – DON'T," Loki pleaded, "I didn't mean to – Please?" Loki looked over his shoulder at Odin, making his case. "I'll keep them down. ...please?"

Giving Loki a sad frown, Odin shook his head no, "Do not make me repeat myself as ye will only make worse what ye are already set to be delivered."

Heaving a panicked breath, but slowly doing as he was told; Loki whined, "How am I to change if you don't give me the chance to prove myself?" Chewing his lip, he tried to steady his nerves and prepare for the trapped feeling he knew to be coming.

Odin did not waste time quickly moving his leg around Loki's to restrain him leaving Loki's vulnerable rear fully exposed for the fresh volley of swats that followed. As Odin spanked he responded, "What transpires here leaves nothing to prove or change. This was earned, and when ye have paid the price for thy deeds, we shall start anew."

"Whyyyy?!" Loki sobbed as he put more energy into kicking against Odin's leg while hitting Odin's calf closest to his face with the underside of his fists. As of yet there were no tears nor acceptance, only panic and rage that Loki was unwilling to let go of.

"Need you really ask why?" Odin answered punctuating his statement with continued hard slaps to the more sensitive under curve of Loki's bottom. "After everything you have done in these recent months? The torment you have caused by your embittered jealousies? Do ye really believe yourself above justice? Can ye in all honesty tell me you are not deserving of punishment?"

In response, Loki grunted and grumbled under his breath as he pouted in between the painful swats and – in a most undignified way – emitted sounds not unlike a screeching owl when Odin focused on the tender area he'd later be sitting on. Wanting nothing to do with Odin's first three questions, Loki awakened his viper's tongue and angrily spat, "I can say – in all honesty - that you enjoy inflicting great pain upon me....as always!"

Odin sighed not slowing the speed or severity of the spanking as he responded, "I can see by your attitude, we have quite a ways to go. No matter, I am up for the task, and believe it or not, it is my love for ye that gives me the strength to not let you off so easily. I do not revel in treating you this way, and my only wish is to help you help yourself. Ye have proved unable to recognize your faults on your own accord, and so it is my duty as your father to help rectify your behavior. I unfortunately doubt with your stubbornness this will be the last time we are to have a discussion such as this, but let us hope by the time our business here is concluded, ye will walk away with a different perspective."

'...he speaks of his love for me,' Loki thought. Ceasing his assault of Odin's left calf, Loki instead knotted his hands in the all father's cloak while screeching and yelling out louder still at the unceasing spanking. The fact that Odin hadn't broken into a violent rage with his many outbursts thus far was not lost on Loki. This knowledge combined with the severity of the swats that assailed him and the words just spoken did begin to bring water to Loki's eyes, tickling his nose.

Odin noticed the change in Loki's demeanor and lightened the strength behind the swats. He did not stop as he felt Loki still had a bit to learn yet, and so, the spanking continued with the ring of heavy handed swats echoing through the throne room followed by Loki's high pitched squeals at every impact.

Immediately perceiving the lessening severity of his punishment, Loki thought, 'So this is what is required to save my hide – a most valuable morsel, indeed.' Yet, there wasn't as much glee as usually was had in such a discovery; instead Loki's mind was turned to the possibilities of what his father had said and the camaraderie that may finally be his if he took that journey. The tears that blurred his vision began to spill down his cheeks as his cries became more desperate. Though the swats had lost much of their strength, at this point they were still quite painful, causing Loki three times to begin to reach back his hand again only to pull it back himself not wanting to anger Odin further.

Loki's attempts to control himself from interfering pleased Odin and believing Loki to finally be in the right mind set to discuss his behavior he asked, "Do you understand why I found this necessary to put ye through now?"

Swallowing back the irritation that sprung up from the question, Loki responded through his tears, "Out of options, I suppose? AH! You explained you d-did not wi-wish to see thine – OW – own son killed...AHH...you f-failed to get results in BAN-ishing me...you doth realize this conver-OWW!! conversation would be easier if ye stopped...at least for – YEOW – the time being?!" Loki turned to pout up at his father like a child, yet thinking he looked the perfect picture of a sensible and reasonable adult as - despite his tears - he raised his eyebrows to drive the point home.

Odin did stop, but did not release his hold around Loki's waist keeping his son quite secure over his lap stating in a composed fashion, "Aye, I will grant you a reprieve as I do wish to hear your thoughts."

Loki exhaled loudly with relief, pawing the tears from his eyes with both hands before attempting to stretch his back, offended that his legs and waist were still being held. Having expected a question, his mind whirled as to what he was expected to say as he'd thought his answer was complete. Slightly rolling his eyes Loki did ask after a moment, "My thoughts on what precisely, father?" Realizing he may sound flippant Loki quickly added, "I only wish to tell you that which you want to know."

Sensing Loki was on the verge of putting himself back in the fire with his bratty nature rearing its head, Odin growled warningly, "I was not asking for the reason this particular punishment was chosen over another, I asked thee to tell me why ye would think you were in need of punishment. And for your sake Loki, do not double talk for I grow weary, and if you wish this to end, ye will admit your wrong doings and not hide behind excuses."

Loki bowed his head; this line of questioning was much less interesting than what he'd hoped had been asked. 'Do not double talk?' ... a less difficult request had rarely been made, as Loki was not one easily able to list his offenses. Starting and stopping a few times after stumbling over his words, Loki decided that his position could only get better by speaking the truth. "Oh, I know precisely why. My attempts to reign terror upon Midgard and both shame and confuse Thor – your chosen guardian of Midgard - into losing his mind so that I might succeed in my endeavor." Loki cringed, unsure whether to expect another sharp smack.

Odin slowly nodded, "And by doing this act against your brother, did you expect notice? Was that your true endeavor?"

Displeased with Odin's persistence, Loki huffed. "Always has Thor been chosen, always have I been scorned. Always have you smiled upon him – I wanted that experience." Thinking better of it, he turned to his father, "I was fair. I left him clues."

Odin's brow lifted, "Fair? So then you believe your actions were just because you had not acquired favor in thine eyes?" Odin's hand gripped Loki's waist tighter wanting to commence in short order and start spanking Loki again with greater gusto than before, but he wanted him to understand that he was wrong first so the punishment would have true meaning outside just pain. He continued levelly, "Did it ever occur to thee that acting honorably would be a quicker way to make me proud of you? Can you not see that your jealousies have done nothing but push ye further from what ye seek?"

Feeling his father's grip tighten and seeing the anger in his eye, Loki panicked as he visibly cowered. He'd honestly believed that with Odin's soft spot for Thor, that his admission that he'd been sure to leave his brother clues would only help his case. In a rush Loki said, "No – I..I meant to explain that I attempted to make the game fair in leaving Thor clues to my presence. ...I did not believe you could be proud of me without my – evening - the odds." Loki wisely stopped there, not wanting to deal with the question of his jealousy.

Tired of bouncing around the subject, Odin decided Loki was not ready to talk yet and began spanking again with hard quickening slaps, "It tis a big game to you then. You wish to ignore what truly has you in this position, so I am done talking. Perhaps the sting in thy bottom will loosen thy tongue to speak of what needs to be discussed over your attempts to get sympathy for your deeds. I will warn, you will not find pity here, and if ye can not be honest with yourself then I highly doubt ye are ready to be honest with me!"

"AIEEEEEE!" Loki screeched in surprise, pushing up and forward with both hands on Odin's thigh as he arched his back, desperate to get away from the stinging spanking. "Wait – wait, please! I spoke the truth," Loki sobbed out in a scream.

Odin did not respond, and he did not slow in his current undertaking as he peppered Loki's ass with swat after burning swat. Loki did not want to admit his faults and delve into the real problem by actively trying to justify his actions, and Odin would have none of it.

Thinking the spanking was torturous before, Loki was completely beside himself with the pain that restarting a spanking after a long pause could bring. Unable to hold back either tears or sobs in his despair, he held desperately onto Odin's thigh and calf for fear his hand would slink back and anger his father further. Every solid swat was followed with an "OOWW" and more sobs.

Odin continued unmercifully for full minutes without speaking before he finally stated, "You've danced around the subject long enough Loki, ye know what I wish to discuss. I can keep this up all night, but I highly doubt thy hindquarters can withstand the assault, so do us both a favor and stop avoiding mine questions!"

By the time Odin spoke, Loki was a sobbing and sniveling mess. Having just decided that he couldn't keep his hand out of the way any longer, he happily jumped at the chance at possibly getting another pause in his punishment Loki cried out, "I. WAS. JEALOUS!!!"

Odin lightened the stream of punishment considerably, satisfied with this admission from Loki as he asked, "Was that really so hard for ye to admit? Now that you have, perhaps we can speak of a way for you to move past it."

Loki almost responded with an irate 'Most obviously,' but instead just gave a loud huff. After a moment of attempting to collect himself, Loki said in between hitched breaths, "And what d-do you have in m-mind?" Though the punishment was greatly lessened, the full body jerk from each impact of flesh on flesh could not be ceased. Nor could the tears. No matter how many times he wiped his eyes, Loki's vision stayed as blurred as his face stayed wet.

Odin finally stopped letting out a weary sigh as he responded, "I understand that ye feel neglected and pushed aside, and I have vowed that I will work to be a better father to you. But in turn, ye need to work on improving your behavior towards your fellow Asgardians. If you want the recognition that your brother receives, then ye must act the part. Hopefully, in time ye will be able to address your issues with Thor personally, but until such a time, ye will stay within the walls of Asgard, so that I may monitor your comings and goings over banishment."

Loki pouted at the floor as he continued to softly cry, quite against being grounded to Asgard. "Have I not been punished enough? Why must I be confined? ...and ...and do ye truly think anyone would have faith in me? Lady Sif has always spoken against me, even when I have acted with honor. Indeed, I have always been great sport to all of Asgard. What hope lies there for me?"

Odin responded, "Your confinement is of your own doing. It is true, ye will have to prove yourself not only to the citizens of Asgard but to me as well. Your deeds in the past have been less than virtuous, respect is earned, and only through your actions from here on out can you start the wheel of change. If you can show me that I do not need to keep you within the walls of the city, then ye will be given more freedom, but until I deem that day has been achieved ye will acknowledge my verdict. I will not tolerate insurrection on your part, and if ye do not heed my words, swift punishment and more restrictions will follow. Is that understood?"

"Aye, father," Loki replied softly before sniffling, resenting the idea of confinement and the promise of another such punishment for future misdeeds. Confusion and uneasiness settled upon him as his mind traveled over what had passed and what change it may bring to his life. Again Loki became very aware of the humiliation of laying over his father's knee with his bottom fully exposed, and he ducked his head in shame.

Loki looked positively miserable, and Odin almost felt sorry for him… almost. Feeling as if his point was fully made, Odin tugged Loki's pants back up then grabbed Loki's bicep to help him to his feet. Once Loki was steadied, Odin took him by both shoulders looking down at him, "We are done now and can move on to the future my son. Your bed chambers are still as you had left them, go there, clean up, and when ye feel at peace, come to the Great Hall for there will be much food and mead to be shared by all. If this tis not your wish, summon a servant to fetch you something to eat, and I will see you in the morrow."

Unable to make eye contact, Loki kept his eyes down and nodded here and there throughout what Odin had said until finally replying, "Aye...until the morrow..." Appearing in the Great Hall was as of yet unthinkable, and Loki wanted nothing more than to be released from his father so that he could sulk in peace.

Odin gave Loki's shoulders a small squeeze and responded, "So be it. Rest. All will right it self in time Loki, ye just need not fight it." Odin let him go and proceeded to sit back down on his throne.

Loki knit his eyebrows together, surprised at the kind and hopeful words. The release from his father's grip that he had so recently itched for left him with a sense of emptiness rather than the peace he expected. Large green eyes following the all father, Loki took a deep breath and fidgeted a moment before turning to leave, a new sense of irritation overcoming him as he started down the steps to retire to his bed chambers.


	2. Home again, home again

Odin sat on his throne contemplating the events that had just transpired and was truly shocked by his own actions. Not the normal protocol by any means, but he felt it was worth a try after exhausting so many other manners of punishment. He was surprisingly satisfied with the results of Loki's admissions and hoped that time would bear more honesty from his son. He was no fool knowing this would not be the last time Loki and he would share this particular dance, but he did hope at least for some small hesitation to act out on Loki's part.

Rising from his throne Odin paced to the window to look out over the city when he heard small footsteps approaching from behind. He turned to face whomever was invading his privacy frown fading into a smile as Frigga stood before him, "Good evening my lovely wife."

Frigga returned the smile closing the distance to stand beside him and look out the window, "I heard screaming and an unnatural howling. I soon recognized your heathen son to be the maker of such noises and could not help but gander at what could cause such a dramatization."

Odin's cheeks blushed in slight embarrassment responding in his defense, "That was meant to be a private matter woman. Ye were not to be privy to such knowledge."

Frigga's smile broadened, "Do not feel shame for thy actions my lord, I for one am quite proud of you."

Odin's brow raised, "You do not jest with me?"

She shook her head no, "I've been waiting for you to take that brat in hand for years! And from his reactions to your ministrations, I do believe your point has been fitfully made. I am not fond of him I will admit, but what you are attempting is a noble end, and I will stand beside ye in earnest."

Odin pulled his wife in close to plant a kiss on her awaiting lips as he responded, "Ye never cease to amaze me to your faith in mine judgment. Let us hope this avenue will bring to light a dawning of a new age for this family."

Loki burst into his chambers, stomping and throwing himself face first upon his bed. Hugging a pillow up to his face, he worked his fingers into the soft surface of the pillow as emotions flooded over him. "Confinement...feh!" Loki groused, trying to keep out the kind words of Odin, but they kept sneaking back into his mind and dousing his anger. The fact that Odin had stayed calm during the punishment, and had even spoken of his love and hopes for him brought the threat of tears to Loki's eyes once more.

Sighing, Loki felt the pain from the spanking more sharply with this line of thinking, and he tried to rub some of the pain away. "When will this fade?" he said before his eye fell on a mirror in the corner of the room. Jumping up, he ran to it and took down his pants to have a look at the damage done to his bottom. Loki fully expected swelling, welts or worse; surprised he yelled, "What is this?! How?! There are barely bruises!" Taking on an indignant posture, he turned this way and that, trying to find visible damage to the reddened flesh that would fit the pain that was only now fading. In a huff he righted his clothing and turned from the mirror. Fiddling with the zipper on the Midgard jacket, he slouched as though in defeat, angry that he could be subdued in such a manner. "Indeed, my mischief must be such as to never again have me found out," Loki took solace in thinking, "as this is never to happen again." After having eaten what the servant had brought, Loki retired early and fell into a fitful slumber.

Not until the light of the midday sun hit Loki's eyes as he slept did he stir. After dressing in his Asgardian clothes, he finally ventured from his chamber and made his way to a stone gallery overlooking Asgard, lost in thought.

While in passing, Balder saw Loki perched against the wall and scowled lightly, but being the more gracious of the two, he did not pass without greeting, "I see ye have been allowed to return to us Loki. There were rumors that ye had come home, but in all honesty, I had doubted this knowledge to be true without seeing you with thine own eyes. The great All Father truly has a most open heart."

Loki's eyes shot to Balder and narrowed, "Aye, I've returned. ...Of what rumors do ye speak of?"

Balder's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why the obvious, that ye are before mine eyes as we speak of course. Although with thee, I'm sure one would have much to be paranoid over."

"Hmmf," Loki glared at Balder before looking out over Asgard again, irritation and curiosity nipping at him. "What doth thine mean?"

Before Balder could respond, Sif rounded the corner curtly answering for him, "I do believe your reputation speaks for itself Trickster. I do not understand how Odin can turn a blind eye to what you have done! I do not know full well the details, but I have no doubt from what I've heard from my brother, Heimdall, you created quite a show in Midgard before Thor was able to thwart your machinations."

"Quiet thy tongue," Loki spat before considering the entertainment just provided him. "By thy outburst, it would seem you don't trust Balder to speak for himself, is that so? ...and did ye just question the all father's judgment? Is there no one you do trust, Lady Sif? Perhaps thine eye should be turned inward rather than on me."

Sif's eyes narrowed hand tightening around her sword's hilt in aggravation, Balder used to playing mediator between the two responded, "Although I do believe the Lady Sif is full well capable of answering for herself as am I, I would say that ye are not privy to judge anyone lest ye can look onto and within your own self Loki. I will not question Odin in his dealing with you as it is not mine place, but I do share Lady Sif's awe at the All Father's wisdom in letting thee back into the gates of Asgard."

At this statement Sif visibly relaxed a smirk playing across her face as she added, "The All Father did allow him passage back through the gates of Asgard, but Heimdall, great guardian of the rainbow bridge and all the comings and goings of Asgard, was so informed by Odin himself that Loki was not allowed to leave said gates. Do you deny this as truth Loki?"

Loki's shoulders fell slightly, embarrassed as he was that Odin would go to such lengths and angry that he would fail in telling Heimdall to keep quiet such information. "Unlike thee, lady Sif, I do not make it my duty to run throughout Asgard, blathering on about possible truths as they concern fellow Asgardians. Nor do I find it my position to seek out such information. Perhaps ye would be better suited to sewing or cooking if gossip is what brings ye happiness, as surely you'd make a better fit there than with warriors."

Sif's smile only broadened, "I do not seek to gossip only to know truth, and unlike thyself, Heimdall is not one to lie. Ye say I would be better suited for a sewing circle than fighting with warriors; is this anger of station stemmed from thy own lack to be a warrior?"

Balder was puzzled by this new bit of information as he asked, "If ye are not allowed to leave the gates of the city by Odin's decree, than that would not be gossip but rather a duty for your fellow Asgardians to know and be sure to make sure ye uphold."

A sharp feeling of indignation settled upon Loki, "What? Have I not stood by my brother's side, defending Asgard countless times in battle? Ye only seek to anger me, woman. Be gone!" Loki flung his hands at Sif to dismiss her as though shewing away a flea bitten dog. Turning to Balder, Loki fixed an angered eye upon him, "What duty? *If* such a decree left Odin's lips, do ye suggest Heimdall incapable of upholding it?"

Sif raised an eyebrow at Loki's attempt to brush her words away responding with a snort, "When thee has been in battle with thy brother it most certainly was not beside him but rather behind him! But if you would like to step into the tournament with me a little over a fortnight from now, I would find it a most lovely challenge! Then ye can prove to all of Asgard what a warrior ye are!"

It was Balder's turn to smile knowing Loki would undeniably lose against Sif in a fair fight of brute strength. Switching the subject he responded, "By your obvious resentment, I would believe this declaration by Sif of Odin to be true. Heimdall is the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian of Asgard, so I doubt that with his extra-ordinary senses that he would need much if any help keeping ye from departing without your father's approval, but ye are the god of mischief, and I would be a fool not to believe you do not carry many ruses up your sleeves if for nothing more than to challenge what is expected of thee."

"Ye are free to believe what you wish," Loki replied noncommittally to Balder before again taking great interest in looking out over Asgard. Loki wasn't a fool, he knew full well he'd lose a battle of strength to Sif. Yet, she'd suggested a challenge, and he'd suffer much sport at the hands of the other Asgardians if he did not agree...the question was how to turn the stakes to his favor. "Perhaps a challenge is in order – your strengths against mine. Indeed, it may quiet thy tongue of these bitter provocations that I grow most tiresome of."

Sif's eyes lit up in both surprise and excitement. She did wish to teach the arrogant jerk a lesson in humility, and what better way than in the great stadium in front of their fellow Asgardians, "Do my ears deceive me Loki? Ye would have sport with me? Well there is a first for everything!"

Balder said nothing but wore a worried expression at the sudden change in Loki's demeanor. He was sure that a fair fight was that last thing Loki had planned, and he intended to keep careful watch on Loki to be sure there was no foul play on Loki's part.

Loki merely smiled and bowed his head at Sif, relishing what he considered her stupidity. Already spells and tricks were whirling in his mind that he could use against her – and the best part was that he couldn't get in trouble over this – he set the rules for the challenge and she had agreed. There was even a witness! No one could possibly fault him. Loki's mood brightened considerably now that he had an opportunity to prove to her that brains could be just as useful as brawn on the battlefield. "Perhaps ye'd like to go and prattle on to all of Asgard about it, Sif? Surely that desire is overwhelming you!" Loki said in a most respectful tone, hoping to dismiss her from his presence.

Sif's expression was flat not completely devoid of emotion, but hard in its seriousness, "I am not a braggart, and I will await your presence in the ring without need to spread word of it. I find it quite amusing actually that you would challenge me in the tournament, I did not think sword play was your forte Loki? Although I most assuredly will enjoy beating you so fully, I cannot help feel that you will not abide the rules of the game."

Taking on an exaggerated expression Loki replied, "In one breath you claim not to be a braggart while in the other you boast of a win with certainty. Doth ye know the meaning of the word braggart?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping she would be so angered that she'd stomp away.

Sif smiled briskly at Loki's response not letting him goad her into a reaction as she replied, "To brag is to announce for the sake of others adornment and attention ones capabilities. I have merely made a statement of which I fully intend to make a reality. There is no false bravado here, as ye seem to believe yourself capable of beating me, I in turn have the same said right."

Balder looked to Loki asking, "I wouldst think ye would need a little practice as it has been some time has it not that ye have wielded a blade? I will lend mine own skills in battle to help ye rise to the challenge of such a formidable Asgardian warrior as Sif." Balder was offering his help two-fold, he was honest in his word to help, but he also wished to keep an eye on Loki to make sure he stayed true to the contest.

Loki smirked at Sif, and had a stinging retort on his lips when Balder spoke. Shocked, Loki's eye shot to Balder. Never had Balder extended himself towards Loki, as Loki often wished he would. Still, looking closer, Loki saw the doubt in Balder's eye. 'For once, doubt in me is unfounded,' Loki thought. He hadn't planned on practicing at all, as he wouldn't be battling with a sword, yet Loki did not want to miss an opportunity such as this. Warmed as his heart was by the offer, Loki replied, "Aye, your help is most welcome Balder."

Balder pleased that his help was not rejected remarked, "Then it is settled! I will meet with you before the sun doth fall, and we will begin preparations for your upcoming combat."

Sif was surprised by both Balder for offering his help and Loki for accepting as she turned to leave, "Aye it is settled then. As always, I wish all my opponents good luck Loki." The smile had never left her face as she waved in a last parting gesture and strode off towards the Great Hall.

Balder watched her go a moment before turning to Loki and adding, "I must depart as well, but I will see ye again shortly. Let us meet in the east training area fore that would be ideal for our purposes."

Loki watched them both depart, satisfied in his plan.


	3. Rude Awakening

Loki's thoughts turned back to Sif and what she'd said of Odin and Heimdall. Angered, Loki decided to seek out his father on the matter. The guards granted him admittance and closed the doors behind him as he stood before Odin.

"Father, I would like a word," Loki said, keeping his annoyance in check.

Odin had just finished dealing with most of the daily business of listening to complaints and settling minor disputes among his fellow Asgardians. Seeing Loki approaching, he smiled and responded, "Of course my son, would you like to converse over a meal, for I am ravished and have not been able to escape these halls since the sun peeked over the mountainside."

Loki bared his teeth in suspense as he thought. He wanted privacy when he spoke to his father over this matter. "Perhaps I could speak to you here, in private, first and then we could talk about the goings on of Asgard over a meal?"

Odin's eyes lit up in curiosity and seeing the tension in his son, he replied, "Of course. What is it you wish to converse about?"

"I was speaking with Balder when Sif came upon us, hostile as ever. She claims ye instructed Heimdall not to give me passage across the Rainbow Bridge. Does she speak the truth?" Loki asked, trying but failing to keep his voice even.

Odin responded in a matter-o-fact tone, "Indeed; I did speak to Heimdall last night telling him ye were not to leave the gates of Asgard period, and if ye did, I was to be notified immediately. You are well aware of this stipulation as I informed you already what is expected of you. Surely that is no surprise to thee?"

Loki flounced in exaggerated movements attempting to contain his irritation as he growled, "Father, did you not request he keep such information to himself?!" Loki asked, and before Odin could reply, "Is public humiliation a stipulation of my punishment as well?"

Odin sighed heavily at his son's dramatics, "Public humiliation? Loki, you have suffered banishment at the knowledge of all of Asgard, how is this much different? At least in this instance they will know ye are still one with them and not an outcast. I did not make an announcement in the Great Hall, but as Asgard is quite intimate in regards to such things, you cannot truly think that your inability to leave Asgard would be made a secret for long?"

Loki's eyes fell and his foot toed at the ground as he replied, "There is no shame in banishment.... but being forbidden to leave one's home is a punishment kept mostly for children. I was hoping my continued presence in Asgard would not raise suspicion as to the reason I did not venture past the walls of the city." Glaring up at Odin, Loki added, "Ye know of the grudge between Sif and myself, did you not foresee her taunts? How am I to turn a new leaf if you stack the odds in the favor of altercations?" Loki's argument was based mostly in sincerity, but there was a part of him laying safe guards with Odin for his plan against Sif in combat.

Odin shook his head wondering how Loki could see banishment as not being shameful thus solidifying the fact to him that banishment had been pointless and this new method was more fitting, "Perhaps a little shame on your end is what ye need to endure Loki? Ye have shamed me with your behavior time and again as well as yourself whether you have recognized it as such or not. Ye complain your punishment is kept mostly for that of a child, but if that is the way ye deem to act, ye should not grouse when you are then treated as such. As for Sif, what would ye have me do? If she does speak truth, I have no ruling to object. I never said turning a new leaf would be easy for you; it will take time for the others to accept ye have changed. It will not happen overnight, but through noble and righteous acts, ye will win favor of your fellow Asgardians, of this, I so swear."

Loki had the good grace to drop his eyes to the floor and blush when Odin spoke of the shame he'd brought him. As Odin kept going, however, Loki's contrite look turned to pouting and then to sheer spite. "So ye will not help make this change in me that ye so desire easy?" 'Then again,' Loki thought, 'this could prove beneficial.' Calming himself, Loki continued in a diplomatic and self sacrificing tone: "If that is the case, and since I hereby pledge to undertake this process mostly on my own, as ye have just made clear that I must, I would like to request a certain _leniency_ for future minor lapses." Shrugging in an exaggerated way, "One must realize, the honorable road is new to me and I have many obstacles in my path. It is only fair, father."

Frown appearing instantly, Odin crossed his arms and replied with building agitation, "Are ye planning to cause mischief already Loki? Was thy lesson learned last night not harsh enough to ward thee off such a manner of action? Ye are already set to making excuses for future misdeeds! Ye will not receive leniency for committing to behave poorly out of character flaw. The reason ye are under such a watchful eye is that I may correct such behavior readily as it occurs rather than letting you get away without reprimand. It may not be the aide ye desire, but that is how I plan to help thee. Ye have aired that I disregarded you, and to not bring you to task for outright disobedience would be quite a disservice to thee would it not?"

Loki's hands instinctively reached back to cover his backside as his green eyes widened, eyebrows knit together as he took a step back. "No... no... I... . … I am not planning any ...any mischief, father – I only plan to be upfront and plain with my intent from here forward." Seeing there was no winning this, he hoped to bring an end to the conversation. Blinking slowly he added, "Perhaps we might now go to the Great Hall for a meal?"

Seeing the fear dance across Loki's features, Odin's demeanor softened. He did not want Loki to be afraid of him, but he did wish him a healthy dose of consideration if he planned on causing any trouble in the near future. To show he was no longer angry, Odin walked forward outstretching his arm to encompass Loki's shoulders in a quickly squeezed hug and a hearty pat as he led them both towards the Great Hall responding, "Sounds like a splendid idea! I hear Hogan the Grim has brought down three boars that have been cleaned and roasted overnight! It shall make for quite the feast eh?"

Surprised by the impromptu hug, Loki quickly fell in step with Odin, much relieved, responding, "Aye, quite the feast indeed. It shall be nice to once again dine in the Great Hall. It has been some time since my last feast."

As they walked, Odin continued, "Indeed it has been, and yon palate will do well to wash down such a feast with the seasonal mead Volstagg has brewed. It will be a feast that will carry on to the wee hours I believe," pausing a moment, Odin laughed and added, "Let us hope the fighting is left out in the yard!"

Loki grinned noncommittally, remembering his practice with Balder. "What would an Asgardian feast be without a fight?" Loki half joked, successfully keeping himself from rolling his eyes. Still, it was nice to have Odin's attention and good humor turned to him. "I suppose it depends on the quality of the mead."

Odin chuckled, "Aye! Verily true! Frigga will wear my ear off if it be too loud and the servants have much to attend to come the morrow. She plans to have a visit with the ladies knitting circle, and woe be the look I would be granted in the event their arrival was not met with a pristine walkway. Women, they can be fickle over such things."

Loki could not help but laugh outright, enjoying the talk of such mischief. "Oh, I could hear them all now – wailing and nagging so that all of Asgard shakes from their voices!"

Odin agreed cheerfully, "As an earthquake it would be!" Arriving at the Great Hall, Odin opened the large oaken door to be hit by the loud carousing warriors already well into their mead, "I see the feast has started without us!" Odin announced jovially as his subjects turned to greet him with raised cups and welcoming cheers.

Loki enjoyed having the cheers directed in his general direction, even if they were for Odin rather than for him. It still felt good as his first return to the Great Hall, and he couldn't help but smirk impishly. Loki followed right behind his father to the table, hungry for the food that smelled so good.

The crowd of warriors continued their bellowing laughs and conversation as servant wenches brought fresh plates of steaming meat, corn on the cob, pastries, and other assorted foods. Odin made his way to the head of the table as a chair was quickly pulled out for him and Loki and antlers full of mead were offered to which Odin gladly took gulping down half of it in one long swig. He let out a satisfied. "Ahhhh, tis as delicious as it is rumored dear Volstagg!"

Loki took the mead, but was slightly more cautious in how much he drank and added, "Tis true!" His main interest was in the food, however, which he dove into with supreme gusto while listening to the conversations going on around him.

Volstagg roared a guttural laugh that boomed across the Great Hall in a most jovial manner, "My lord wouldst thee ever doubt the mead that comes from thy own private brew? In your name it is made great!"

Odin's lips parted in a wide grin as he raised his cup to Volstagg draining the rest of his cup and responding, "As always, ye honor me so in your most worthy contributions to such a fine feast!"

Fandral had noticed Loki's return rolling his eyes in annoyance as Loki had passed by, but Fandral had turned back to Hogan sitting across from him to continue telling him the joke he had been telling before Loki had taken his seat.

Everyone at the table seemed to have been drinking for a few hours prior to Odin and Loki's arrival and the conversations shared were of the normal variety concerning sordid tales of nights with exotic women and near death escapes in battle.

Quietly huffing at the buffoonish antics of Volstagg which always got under his skin, Loki instead scanned the table so as not to incur his father's anger in any misguided remarks. Instead, he decided to pay back Fandral for the overt eye roll which he'd pretended not to see upon his entrance into the Great Hall. Seeing that Fandral was now fully occupied with Hogan, and taking a quick check to make sure all eyes were away from him, Loki called upon his magic. His intent was to change Fandral's mead to vinegar, and to change it back again once Fandral commented aloud for all to hear of his dislike for Volstagg's celebrated brew, hence hitting two birds with one stone. Yet, something felt off... Loki sat upright, trying not to eye Fandral too overtly, waiting for him to drink of his mead. Whence Fandral finally did, and there was no ill reaction, Loki gasped aloud and tried his spell again. Still there was no result, and he growled. 'That old Fool....that OLD FOOL.' Clearly, Loki's grounding had encompassed his magical abilities, 'Which of course he did not divulge....and what of the challenge with Sif?' Loki took a long gulp of mead, worried, before remembering the coming practice with Balder. Sighing, he went about eating once more, his mind set to work out a new plan.

Odin had been busy talking to his subjects to notice Loki casting a spell, but he did hear the growl and noticed the clearly unhappy frown masking his son's face. He leaned over concerned, "Is there something the matter Loki? Ye look most displeased."

Loki's eyes shot wide and he paused for a long moment before responding, "So eager was I in my enjoyment of an Asgardian feast, that in my haste I bit my tongue, tainting the taste of this splendid boar with that of my own blood. No matter, father, it passes already."

Odin wasn't buying it, and he gave Loki a fitfully disapproving glare to let his feelings be known, but not wanting to cause a scene he said, "I would be more careful in your haste."

Loki's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked up at his father, a sobering sense of crisis barely averted chilling his blood. Clearing his throat he answered, "Aye, father," before ducking into his plate once more, looking up through his eyelashes to make sure no one saw the exchange.

Luckily for Loki, no one had been made the wiser after more than enough shared mead, and Odin had gone back to eating and laughing alongside the other warriors satisfied with he and Loki's understanding.

Relaxing now that Odin had stopped glaring at him, and at seeing no attention was directed his way, Loki concocted a new plan for Sif. A plan that was much safer than the first. Realizing that he needed to give his all in the practices with Balder, Loki finished his helping of food and then stood to leave. "I will see thee in the morrow, father – it seems as though thee will be spared Frigga's wrath, as all seem quite merry," Loki smiled before turning to take his leave.

Odin downed his newly refilled antler of mead nodding with a smile, "Aye, but the day is but young! And where be you off to Loki?"

"I wish to re-acclimate myself with Asgard, father," Loki responded, hoping to broker no more questions as he took a few steps towards the door.

Odin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Can it not wait for the morrow? Such a feast should not be enjoyed in a rush, and there is plenty of mead to last until the stars fade into morning sky."

Loki blinked slowly twice before trying, "Long has it been since my eyes had their fill of the sun shining upon my home. That hunger must first have its fill. I will return to the feast whence the stars fill the sky, and will eat and drink with such a gusto as ye have never seen in me."

Odin nodded listening intently before responding, "Aye, I can understand your needs; go forth and do as ye must. This gathering will not be dispersing in any quick fashion, and I shall likely be here when ye return."

Loki nodded and turned to take his leave, grinning devilishly as he made his way out of the Great Hall. Walking to the east training area, he took a deep breath and approached Balder, looking around unsurely.


	4. Devious Plots

Balder had set out a few dull edged swords used for practice combat and as the sun had began to dip towards the mountain had assumed Loki was not coming after all. When Loki approached, Balder had been leaning against the far wall overlooking the sunset, his brow lifted is surprise to see Loki had actually made a stand to uphold his word to attend their planned practice session, "I was about to leave thinking thee had not taken my offer seriously. I will not lie and say it tis not a surprise that ye did decide to grace me with your presence."

Loki smiled and simply said, "Aye, certainly my change will surprise many." Looking over the blunt swords he continued, "I'm quite thankful for your offer, perhaps we can begin?"

Balder nodded with a more then confident smile of his own as he pointed to the swords, "Choose your weapon and we shall begin."

Loki nodded and picked up a sword, feeling the balance and taking a few swings to test it before stepping back and looking at Balder.

After Loki had chosen his weapon, Balder picked a short sword with a wide blade before backing away to give about ten feet of distance between the two announcing, "I will let you attack to my parry, it should give you a chance to re-acclimate yourself to using your weapon to exercise technique. Whenever ye are ready, I am prepared to defend."

Loki gazed at Balder for a long moment before launching his attack. He parried right-left-right wide, trying to work an opening for himself in Balder's defense.

Balder fended off Loki's attacks breaking into a sweat as the two swords clashed over and over again. He complemented, "For one who rarely uses a sword, ye have a good swing, but try not to focus mainly on your attack as that of your whole surroundings, " Balder side stepped then arching his foot out at the oncoming Loki tripping him as Loki was steadily plowing forward.

Loki hit the ground hard, inhaling dust before he jumped to his feet. Quickly looking at Balder to see if he was laughing, Loki exhaled in slight frustration before reeling in his emotions to try again. This time he kept careful watch of his footing as he parried left before following with an advance lunge.

As Loki advanced, Balder blocked barely missing the lunge as he commented jovially, "Ye almost had me at that one, now then, are you ready for me to fight back?"

Loki smiled at the compliment. "Aye, I'm ready," he answered, not feeling fully ready but not wanting to yet admit it.

Getting the go ahead, Balder parried the next lunge Loki made pushing his own attack as Loki back pedaled instinctively. Balder did not stop in his advance as he thwarted Loki's attempt to deflect his assault. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent Loki's sword clattering to the ground to then point his own sword at Loki's throat with a wide grin splitting his face, "I believe I win this round; shall we go again?"

Loki's breath caught as his eyes went wide. His eyes traveled from the gleaming blade of the sword up to Balder's grinning face. "Hmmf...," Loki replied with annoyance, pushing the blade from his throat and readying himself after retrieving his own sword, "...lets."

Balder chuckled softly at Loki's annoyance, "I'm glad you are putting effort into this endeavor Loki; I think it will be a healthier outlet than your previous life choices. Now then, on the count of three, one… two… three…"Balder said as he rushed forward to engage once more.

The comment grated on Loki, causing him to be slightly off guard at Balder's rush. Thrusting his sword up at an angle at the last moment, Loki felt the connection and twisted his wrist, deflecting the attack before sidestepping away. He waited for Balder to turn and face him, and then launched his own attack, feinting parries as he went.

The two continued to duel for a solid ten minutes as the sun sank. Balder's smile broadened truly enjoying the sparring combat, "This is good practice for me as well Loki; it has been too long since I have tested my own mettle in such a manor!"

Loki had made some progress during their first practice, but it was clear that he'd need more than his own talents with a blade for his duel with Sif. As the sunlight faded, they nodded an end to each other. "Thank you, Balder. I'm sure that, with your continued guidance, I will fair quite well against Sif," Loki said as he smiled, eager to break away and search out reliant help before returning to the feast.

Balder wiped at his brow giving Loki a confident nod, "I will do my best to prepare you to face Sif in the coming days. Let us again meet when the sun is high and has began to travel westward on the morrow." Balder did not believe as much as Loki did not believe that Sif would or could be bested in their coming combat by Loki, but he wished to inspire hope in the least as was Balder's nature.

Loki bowed his head before retreating into the shadows. He was on the hunt, grinning to himself at the thought of a golden egg to ensure his victory, and he was reasonably sure where to find his egg. Sneaking through the door to the library and staying in the shadows, Loki amused himself with quietly walking up to Amora who was currently entranced in an old tome of spells and seemingly unaware of his presence. "Would you agree that Lady Sif needs humbling?" Loki asked cryptically, his mouth twisting as he grinned.

Eyebrows shot up in both annoyance and surprise as the Enchantress spun her head around to meet the voice she knew too well, "Loki! What makes you think I'll help you after the last scheme you set forth painted me in quite a bad light? Thor would not speak to me for months after learning I'd helped you release that dragon on the warrior's three!"

Loki playfully pouted at Amora, eyes twinkling, "Ah, well....if you'd rather see Sif win, give her another reason to impress Thor, then...." at that, he sorrowfully shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave, sighing deeply.

Pondering a moment on Loki's words Amora turned her perplexed expression on Loki, "See Sif win? See Sif win what?"

Loki smiled devilishly before taking on an innocent look and turning to face Amora with wide eyes, "Sif challenged me, but never again do I wish to raise arms or ruse against a fellow Asgardian. I have turned a new leaf," he bowed his head solemnly, "Yet, I couldn't very well ignore the challenge. Gifted with superior skill and intellect, I've spent my years perfecting magical endeavors. ...my sword fighting skills are....a bit rusty. Perhaps it is nothing less than I deserve, losing to her. And, it will surely bring quite the smile to my brother's face, seeing his beloved Sif defeat me in battle. That should endear her indelibly to him," Loki said, watching for Amora's reaction. "Unless, someone wished to intervene, guaranteeing her loss...to quietly make a fool of her...ever so slightly, and without detection. Not that I'd partake in such a thing, mind you. ...new leaf and all." He finished, one eyebrow slightly raised.

A smirk played across Amora's face, "A new leaf you say? You sound very much like the old leaf to mine ears, but perhaps I will help you in your endeavor. Ye know Loki, you losing to Sif IS quite a comical thought, and seeing as Thor is not around these days, Sif would only have hearsay of her winning. Your argument does not work in your favor, but… seeing Sif humiliated is temping on many levels as well. Alright, I will help you. But, do not expect me to take blame for your little ruse if ye get found out for I will not have my name sullied any more than it already has been!"

Loki grimaced inwardly, his hopes of skirting any blame by throwing her with the mention of Thor's name were lost. It was not unexpected, what with Thor's absence, but it'd been worth the attempt. Well, perhaps if he at least had no knowledge of her exact plans.... Raising his eyebrows as he turned to leave, Loki emphasized, "Without detection."

Amora watched him disappear among the myriad of bookshelves thinking on whom would be more fun to humiliate. A dark grin stretched manically across her face as she thought, `Who says I can't kill two birds with one stone?"

Loki was swift in step and soon found himself at the Great Hall. Having worked up quite an appetite in practicing with Balder, he thudded into his chair and began eating and drinking with gusto. His mind was on his plans, which didn't seem to be coming together as well as he'd hoped. '...but, all things considered, they'll do.'

Noticing Loki bounding through the door to sit beside him and earnestly dig into the many plates of food laid upon the table, Odin raised his drink to him cordially and stated jovially, "Ho there son! I see thee has managed to return! I was beginning to wonder if ye would as I'm on the verge of retiring shortly myself. The day has been a weary one, but the night always tends to hold better prospects."

Meeting Odin's eyes as he swallowed and raised his own drink Loki smiled, "Aye? The night tis young!" It was nice to receive such attention from his father, and Loki basked in it for not only did it feel good, but desiring Odin's company furthered his efforts to keep suspicion away.

Nodding along with Loki Odin replied, "You are correct, the night is young, but I am getting old!" He chuckled to himself continuing curiously, "I will share a few more rounds with thee before I retire. Do tell, anything rousing your particular interests? Ye have pieces of grass seed protruding from the side of thy leggings, so I would gather sightseeing was not your only venture this night."

Knowing that Odin would find out sooner or later Loki did reply, "Ah, I found myself in the mood for challenge and swordplay." He smiled back at his father and shrugged before diving back into his food. Leaving his answer vague and acting shy about his actions at least gave him a window of ease before all became known.

A milling maiden carrying a huge jug of mead and tending to the warrior's thirsts was quick to fill Loki's awaiting goblet. Odin's brow raised in curiosity at his son's words, "Swordplay ye say? I did not see such activities as your forte, but it has been quite some time since ye have had the chance I gather, and it tis a worthy leisure interest that could come in handy for coming battles for certain."

Taking a long gulp of mead Loki replied simply, "Aye. Tis." After taking large mouthfuls of food and swallowing he added, "Perhaps different activities would benefit my change." Loki looked sideways at Odin before continuing his meal.

Odin studied Loki's mannerism noting his avoidance to make direct eye contact and wondered if he were up to something. His interest grew wanting to know who Loki was sparing with and so, Odin asked directly, "With whom in Asgard were ye testing your skills?"

Loki caught the tone of Odin's voice, but managed to keep his features even and jolly. Turning to face Odin he replied easily, "Balder."

Odin brightened considerably, and his smile grew hiding no joy that Loki was keeping company with Balder. Balder was favored in Odin's eyes as a most worthy and noble individual, and the king was quick to state his approval, "Balder? Well then! Ye shall learn quite a bit from him! It pleases me that you would seek company and tutorship with the likes of one so valorous. One is often judged by the company thy keeps. That being said, you are making great strides towards change already my son."

Loki's eyes shone with mirth, "Thank you, father." It was the first time Odin had been pleased with him that he could remember. The fact that his actions weren't fully genuine left him with only the slightest guilt, which was easily covered with satisfaction that his plans were coming together so well.

Fandral and Hogan had been seated within ear shot of the two's conversation. Hogan had paid no heed, but Fandral found this news to be of great interest. Knowing Loki well enough to see a plot afoot, Fandral configured a quick plan to throw a monkey wrench in his plans and see Loki squirm in agitation. He leaned forward onto the table and commented offhandedly, "Balder is tutoring you in the art of the blade Loki? If it is teaching you are seeking perhaps Volstagg would lend his services as he is and always has been one of the lead teachers in the warrior's guild."

Hearing his name being praised, Volstagg was quick to bellow happily and quite drunkenly, "What? Do mine ears deceive me Fandral? I thought I heard ye boasting of my accomplished skills with a sword?"

Not giving Loki a chance to interject, Fandral stated, "Why that I did my voluminous friend! It seems Loki is working to become a better swordsman; I only sought to inform him that since ye taught Balder and Thor that ye would also be an ideal teacher for him of course! Would ye not agree Loki?" Fandral fixed Loki with a mischievous grin awaiting his response.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise by the sudden onslaught from Fandral. 'How dare he?!' Loki thought as he released an irritated breath, trying to keep his face neutral. "It is more the camaraderie than the training, Fandral, that I seek – not that I would not seek it with Volstagg," Loki nodded at Volstagg. "Balder offered his tutelage, do you suggest I decline his offer?" he asked Fandral, forcing him into a corner himself the best he could while attempting joviality.

Odin peered on quite interested but said nothing as the conversation continued. The glint in Fandral's eye never left and his smile did not falter as he responded, "I did not suggest any such thing Loki, I only assumed that you would also enjoy learning a thing or two from Volstagg as the more teachers with differing techniques the better trained you will become. Is that not your wish?"

Volstagg piped up with a hearty laugh, "Aye! I will ask Balder if we all three cannot find time to practice so that I may observe your progress and give ye insight! What do ye say prince? Volstagg would be honored to help ye in this endeavor!"

Odin smiled at the willingness of his people to help Loki and was curious to see how his son would take this new found offered help.

Loki's quick mind decided that – although verily unpleasant – agreeing would endear him further to Odin, and make his involvement in Sif's impending loss seem all the less likely on more than one level. Nodding, he did reply "How fortunate! Then it is settled. The honor would be mine, indeed."

Volstagg held up his mead and laughed impossibly loud, "Tomorrow after the mid day meal then! One can not fight on an empty stomach!"

Fandal quipped, "If that were the case my rotund friend, I fear ye may never see battle again fore ye rarely leave the table!"

Volstagg grumbled, "Why you!..." as he reached across the table to snatch Fandral up for a good shaking. Fandral expecting this move quickly darted out of the way while Odin laughed at the scene merrily.

Looking over at Loki, Odin asked, "Why the sudden interest in sword's play? Is it merely camaraderie? Or is there another purpose to such lengths?

Loki put on a strange smile as his eyes widened, thinking. "Both, but overall camaraderie." To take the pressure off, Loki became rather interested in the antics of Fandral and Volstagg as he began stuffing his mouth with food once more.

Odin petted his long beard musing as to why his son did not answer him, and decided to let it go for now tired as he was. Volstagg went back to his previous conversation and Fandral bid a farewell alongside Hogan who merely nodded his respect in his departure.

Finishing his mead, Odin turned his cup upside down onto the table and rose announcing that he was set to retire. Before leaving the table he peered down with serious intent at Loki to comment before he left, "Stay on this path Loki; ye are making good for a promising future, and it does so please me." With those last words, Odin let a smile pass his lips.

Loki grinned impishly as he looked up at Odin with flashing green eyes. "Aye," he replied warmly to his father's words, clearly satisfied.


	5. Second thoughts

Time passed quickly, and the tournament would take place tomorrow morning. Amora watched on from the East wing balcony as Loki and Balder practiced their swordsmanship, and Volstagg's bellows carried across the field. Loki had actually improved over the short span, but not near enough to challenge Sif. Watching Loki cringe at Volstagg's tutoring was almost amusement enough, but no, there was to be much more entertainment to come Amora thought as she grinned wickedly, "I'm definitely going to want front row seats for this!"

Finishing up with another practice, Loki's nerves were threadbare from such prolonged politeness towards Volstagg. It just felt wrong and dirty to keep all the snide comments to himself! But, he definitely wanted to appear to be successfully reforming himself to avoid another embarrassing 'talk' with Odin, especially with what was in store on the morrow, and so he continued to bite his tongue. Looking up, Loki groaned to see that Volstagg was eagerly waving him on to join the group of merry idiots at the feast. Ducking his head, Loki abided feeling very sorry for himself.

As Loki walked through the archway, Volstagg thrummed a meaty paw on Loki's shoulder pulling him into a sideways hug and squashing the air out of Loki in the process. Volstagg's eyes were slits of unrepressed joy as he laughed, "Loki my boy, I must say these past days of sweat and turmoil have shown me much of the mettle thee are made of, and I am not now shocked to say that I am proud of thee and the progress ye have made!"

Balder chimed in from behind the two, "Aye Loki; I too am proud of you. I will admit that I did not foresee you training as ye have with so little time afforded you before the contest." Once out of the doorway, Balder had moved to stand beside Loki as he spoke face beaming with amicable approval, "Ye should not feel defeated if Sif does win the battle on the morrow fore I have seen great improvement in more than your swordsmanship since thou hast returned to Asgard."

Loki's eyes went wide and his jaw slackened at the unexpected words of his companions. Not knowing what to say, he cleared his throat and ducked his head before looking back at them, feelings of warmth and guilt warring for the top seat of emotion. "Oh! I – er--uhm... ." Loki stammered as he batted his eyelashes, "I give you my thanks." He gave them a tight smile, bewildered and a bit embarrassed.

Both warriors beamed at Loki's response and Volstagg erupted in another loud laugh commenting, "Don't mention it! Now then, there is quite a feast here before us! Let us not dally as we need to keep our strength up!" At this, Volstagg slapped Loki's shoulder once more before releasing his hold and wobbling in great strides towards the table and its contents."

Watching Volstagg amble off, Balder let a small chuckle escape his lips before remarking, "I, for one, wish to wash at the basin before settling to eat. My brow does sweat so!" Balder's smile broadened to reveal a pristine and perfect smile, "I hope to continue to practice recreationally with ye in the coming days… if you so wish Loki. I realize that the sword work was and is needed for thyself, and I do so believe it to be time well spent between us."

Taking a beat to glance around and see that the two were still having a fairly private conversation, Balder then continued, "I wanted to also apologize to you Loki. I have long judged you as wicked and unworthy of Asgard." Balder took Loki's shoulder in palm leveling his gaze so that they were eye to eye to show his seriousness, "Ye have opened thine eyes that there is more to you then what times past have shown. I am now glad to not only call you a fellow Asgardian but also a friend."

Loki had squinted his eyes ever so slightly at Volstagg's behemoth retreating form, feeling slightly bad at the remark running through his mind that he twisted his mouth to keep from saying aloud. Hearing Balder's laugh brought him out from himself and he smiled at Balder, though realizing they smiled for different reasons. And so, when Balder took his shoulders and spoke to him so openly, Loki again felt the niggling of guilt burning within.

This was all rather confusing and unexpected, leaving Loki in an instant dour mood as he rethought his plan. Abruptly he responded, "I would like to continue our practicing, my...friend." He shook his head slightly, not believing that he'd just said that and feeling off balance at not being atop of his game. 'It's this guilt,' he inwardly whined, 'it goes against my nature...thrown me for a loop. There is no winning for Loki. Oh, why am I made to suffer so?' He hoped that any emotion his face betrayed lent itself to gratitude as he and Balder's eyes remained locked.

Watching the play of emotions dance across Loki's face, Balder noticed the troubled look in his eyes masked by a tightly drawn smile. Balder assumed the look was generated by the coming battle where all three knew inwardly Loki didn't stand much of a chance of beating Sif. This of course was left unsaid as neither Volstagg nor Balder were the type to encourage a defeatist attitude, and so, Balder merely smiled back warmly responding, "Good. We will figure out a schedule to do so after tomorrow's bout." Turning on his heel, Balder casually walked away from Loki and made his way towards the wash basin.

Loki looked on after Balder, as the strange thought of calling off his ruse occurred to him. Even stranger was that he seriously considered it for a long moment before shaking his head back to reason. 'We agreed to use our strengths - Balder was witness to that fact. I can't be blamed for Sif's stupidity. Surely no one will argue, no one will accuse me of wrongdoing.' Loki sighed repeatedly as he thought things over until he'd convinced himself that his coming actions were right. Grinning, he made his way to the table for the feast, imagining the disappointment on Sif's face at losing to him.

The crowd gathered into the ample theatre to watch the coming battles. Children ran to and fro mock fighting with sticks and roasting meat filled the air as the audience drank mead and laughed in merriment while Odin and Frigga lounged in a center box comfortably set high above their cheering and often rambunctious fellow Asgardians. All had been quite excited about this particular tournament after the word had spread Loki and Sif were to engage in mêlée. Some were awed being the first time Loki chose to participate in a warrior's contest while others just wanted to see Loki get beaten for the many years of trickery and ill will he'd brought upon Asgard and its noble patrons. For whatever reason they had come, most all of Asgard did eagerly attend.


	6. The great battle

The contest between Sif and Loki was to be held last, giving Loki plenty of time to nearly unravel in a bundle of nerves. 'Calm thyself, Loki – this will go as planned. Sif will finally know humility, and it will be done fairly....' At this moment Loki's mind did choose to remind him of Odin's reaction to his last fairly played trick. Gulping in worried breaths he reasoned, 'Certainly this is different? I plainly stated my intent.' This was all suddenly feeling like a very poorly thought out plan. Panicked, he set his mind to working a way out of his present situation. Moments later, he heard his name introduced after Sif's. 'Oh shit,' Loki thought as he was led to his entrance hearing applause indicating Sif's arrival.

Loki stepped out into the crowd's midst to some jeers and booing. Looking up briefly, he spotted Amora giving him a saccharine smile, 'This is not promising.' Walking to the middle of the field to meet Sif after a cleansing breath, he eyed the crowd with irritation. 'Amora, do not give them what they want,' he threatened inwardly before coming face to face with Sif.

Sif had fought and won two battles previous to this, but it was her battle with Loki that she most looked forward to. As Loki entered the field, Sif straightened giving him a broad smile as she remarked, "I am awed that you have come this far Loki! I surely expected ye to turn tail by now. I am however pleased and honored that you have kept your word." Pulling her dulled competition sword, she nodded towards Loki, "Good luck Loki, we both know you shall need it!"

Sif's words only worked to irritate Loki, and he had to remind himself of Balder's instruction to stay calm as he pulled his own sword and readied himself for battle.

Waiting until the gong sounded Sif's lip twisted into a curt smirk as her hands wrung the leather handle of her sword in anticipation. Amora had moved up to the front of the crowd whispering her incantation as she went, and an invisible force field moved like liquid to cover Loki right as the sound of the gong erupted across the ample theater.

Sif rushed forward like an attack dog let off its leash, and was upon Loki before he had fully raised his sword. The impact would have rattled Loki greatly, but with the spell intact, Sif's sword merely bounced off of him looking like an effective parry on Loki's part.

Loki's eyes glinted in self satisfaction as he quickly saw the hole Sif's attack had left her open to – a hole that would not have otherwise been there if not for the unnatural occurrence – and he quickly moved to strike, not wanting to miss what he knew would be a rare opportunity.

Sif's eyes could not hide the shock at what she'd perceived as Loki's surefootedness. Her charge had left her side unprotected, and Loki had been quick to counter her attack with a swift swing connecting to her midsection. If the sword had been sharp, the blade would have surely gone through her chainmail at the velocity it had connected. As it was, the blow had nearly knocked the wind out of her leaving Sif a bit staggered and unprepared.

Loki reacted fast as lightning, striking again and knocking Sif face first to the ground. Surprised by his luck, he took five steps backwards in an attempt at good sportsmanship. The look of shock in Sif's eyes filled him with glee, and as he worked to keep the grin off his face, his eye spied Balder staring at him from the crowd with a look of disbelief. Quickly looking away and back at Sif, Loki felt his pulse quicken, worried that perhaps the battle was going too well for him.

Sif not one to be taken down so easily rolled to the left and to her feet. Her eyes squinted in grim determination as she lunged once more airing on the side of caution this time.

The crowd had erupted at what most had assumed would be a one sided fight cheering the constants on for giving them a good show. Volstagg could be heard from the sidelines shouting words of encouragement to Loki to keep him focused. Even Odin was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events and had leaned forward as far as his throne would allow without him toppling off. His face reflected joy and a full sense of pride to see his son fighting the odds so remarkably.

Loki breathed out slowly, flexing his grip on his sword, watching Sif's attack as though in slow motion. She'd gone back to basics, he was surprised he could ascertain, spotting a favorite technique of Volstagg's that he'd been instructed on just days earlier. Realizing what her true attack would likely be, he moved with her and waited for her to strike.

True to form, Volstagg's teachings proved invaluable as Loki had ascertained exactly what Sif planned to do next. They traded blows, but unbeknownst to Sif, her blows never made true contact and all her strength was wasted on every swing. The two went back and forth this way where every hit Sif would have landed seemingly bounced off Loki and every open opportunity afforded to Loki that he'd noticed wore Sif out more. Between the two previous battles and this one, Sif's muscles were growing weary. The crowd had become insatiable cheering the fight on, and Loki seemed like he hadn't even broken a sweat, of course little did Sif know that the force field made her blows nonexistent and therefore, it would be only a matter of time before Sif would tire leaving herself open to be beaten by Loki.

As the crowd began cheering him on, Loki's doubt melted away into sheer exhilaration. He could no longer keep the smile off of his face as he realized how satisfying partaking in swordplay could truly feel...when one was invincible, that is. Noting Sif was losing steam, Loki simply kept her busy as he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

The two went on this way for several more minutes until Sif was panting in exertion and disbelief. How could Loki still be standing through her well placed blows? Had such short bouts of training given him this much knowledge of sword's play? He was at least looking somewhat winded now, but he was nowhere near her state of weathered condition for certain!

Sif was not willing to concede giving the fight her all, and when Loki had tired her enough, she made a fatal error. She was felled with a trip to land her staring up into the harsh rays of the sun; Loki's form loomed over her with his sword held fast at her throat. She was beaten. By none other than Loki! The humiliation of being beaten by a sorcerer that had hardly picked up a sword compared to herself was almost unbearable. The roar of the crowd made the shame that much more harsh to bear.

Her pride was stung, and if she was not made of thicker skin, she would have cried at that moment. She was crying on the inside as she ruefully admitted defeat at the hands of Loki.

Not one to be a spoil sport though, once Loki was declared the winner she stood dusting herself off and held her hand out to shake his in congratulatory fashion.

The Enchantress' smile grew wicked as Loki in all of his moment of triumph and glory graciously went to take Sif's hand in his. All were witness to see that their hands did not meet as the force field was still intact; it was made very clear now to all that Loki had cheated for his victory.

The spell then evaporated and the crowd booed harshly feeling defrauded of a true win. Sif's eyes narrowed in anger as she growled, "I KNEW you could not have beaten me you charlatan! And to think, I almost had a little respect for you. I see now my condemnation of thy character was well placed!"

Loki threw his arms out in disbelief and anger, his mouth dropping open as his bright green eyes flashed about from the crowd to Sif and back again. At Sif's harsh words, he initially could only open and close his mouth repeatedly, brows knit tightly, before finally getting out a strangled, "I did not do this! We were both deceived!"

"LOKI!" Odin's voice boomed from above and a hush filled the stadium all eyes turning to the angry voice of their king. Odin stood leaning on the rail of his box seat knuckles turning white from contained fury, "What is the meaning of this?"

The Enchantress squealed in joy as she moved up closer to get a better view of Loki's face and the myriad of emotions that played upon it. This was just too good! She couldn't wait to see what bold faced lie Loki would sputter out.

Loki jumped visibly at hearing Odin yell his name. He really did not want this to go where he suspected it was going. Hearing a familiar voice squeal in delight, he shot Amora a glare, feeling unjustly abused and indignant. Throwing his sword down, Loki yelled out in a desperate whine, "Father, I did not do this!" Thinking the better of it he explained further, "That spell was not mine, I did not cast any spells!" At this point he shot Amora another glare.

Amora's grin spread in delight at Loki's indignation, and she gave him a wink just to spite him.

Odin inhaled a deep breath before responding painstakingly, "I am aware that ye have no ability to cast magic Loki; I took that from thee when you returned to Asgard. What I want is an explanation of why you were entering the tournament full well knowing magic is forbidden!"

Before Loki had a chance to answer Amora piped up as she moved out of the crowd to stand in the audience of the king, "My liege! It was my magic that had affected your son, but I am sad to say, it was of his request. He came to me some days ago wishing to enter the contest for the mere sake of making Sif look a fool. I found the best way to unmask such dishonesty was to let it be shown through action for we all know the trickster god is quite the clever one. I have now done my duty as a fellow Asgardian to show thee the ruse Loki had plotted; my only regret being that Sif had to suffer such a defeat at this deceiver's cruel prank." As Amora finished her speech, she mock glared at Loki the devious intent she held glinting in her eyes.

Loki turned shocked eyes at Amora, mouth wide in his speechlessness and rage. After a long moment of stuttering over his own words he declared, "Lies! There was no dishonesty! No prank! No! Balder can attest to that! We agreed to pit our strengths against each other, as has been done!" Loki searched Balder out in the crowd, nodding and waving him on encouragingly to speak. "Is that not what was agreed, Balder?"

Balder wore a frown of disgust replying dryly, "Do not seek to entangle me in your web of deceit Loki! Ye agreed to partake in a bout with Lady Sif in the tournament. The rules clearly state there is to be no use of magic. This is not an unknown fact but rather a very well known fact; so do not try to weasel your way into a better light for your true colors have already been shown."

At this point, Loki's face took on a look of sheer panic as a sense of hopelessness settled upon him. "Balder no," Loki shook his head desperately, bringing his hands towards his mouth in his worry. It pained him that Balder spoke so harshly. "But she agreed to our own strengths," he said spinning to look imploringly at Sif. "This is my strength, a-and I did not use magic. I didn't. Amora did."

Sif said nothing; her only response was to shake her head with nothing less than utter contempt at Loki's words.

Balder feeling used and betrayed by Loki and ashamed that even though he should have known better, he failed to see through Loki's tricks by trusting him again and being made a fool for doing so, turned and bound from the field in mildly checked anger.

Amora only smiled leaving a heavy silence to follow Loki's statement. Moments later murmurs broke out among the crowd of irate Asgardians before Odin spoke once more, "I think we have heard enough. Loki, pick up your sword. Our people wish to see a fair fight, and now, if Sif is up for the challenge, you will settle this dispute without trickery."

Sif's frown all but disappeared as she unsheathed her sword replying, "I would gladly participate in a rematch my lord!" Turning again to Loki she spat, "Saying that is that Loki can face me without cheating."

Seeing that his words were no use, Loki turned back to Balder in time to see him stalk off. Loki took a few strides in his direction before stopping to stare after him, feeling an abnormal sense of guilt and sadness fall upon him at Balder's obvious anger and disappointment. He was caught in that daze until Odin's voice boomed out once more. Eyes shooting wide, Loki turned to look up at his father and then at Sif. He then did something most out of character, he did exactly as he was told, nodding at Sif and waiting.


	7. Down Hill

The crowd's hostility began to dissipate seemingly satisfied that Odin had decreed Loki and Sif were to have another bout to right the obvious disqualification of this most awaited fight. Odin remained standing looking on with staunch acuity to see fitfully what was to transpire during this new bout determined not to be made a fool again by Loki's antics.

Frigga let out a deep seated sigh as she rose to stand next to her husband a graceful hand coming up to cup his in moral support, but angered as he was, Odin's eyes did not move from the battle field as the two now squared off to begin the fight anew.

Sif leveled her gaze at Loki wearing a thin-lined frown of determination while gripping and twisting on the leathered handle of her sword to audibly let her frustration with the current events be known. When the gong sounded once more, Sif strode forward with a renewed vigor eager to erase the humiliation she had just faced and return it in kind tenfold.

'Why do these things happen to me?' Loki whined inwardly as Sif stared him down. Normally he'd run, but he knew there was nowhere to go. As the gong sounded, Loki tried to calm himself the best he could and focus on Sif's movements as she approached.

Loki's eyes flickered in uncertainty as Sif closed the distance, and seeing this in him, she smiled assuredly swinging her sword powerfully and without mercy over and over again. Loki had stood his ground parrying the first few, but Sif was fueled by righteous anger and plowed him backwards with her tremendous ferocity. Sif was bent on toppling Loki to the ground before her strength began to fade; Loki would know her fury and taste her vengeance this day; of that she was sure.

Training had not prepared Loki for such anger on the battlefield, and soon his arms began to twinge and shake at the excursion of blocking Sif's blows. In her fury, she left no opening for Loki to mount any sort of attack whatsoever. Stuck in defense, sweat soon began rolling down his forehead from the burning in his muscles and soon it rolled into his eyes, distorting his vision.

Backing Loki up almost to the stadium wall, Sif finally found her opening. Loki brushed his elbow up to clear the sweat from his eyes, and Sif hit the base of his sword stepping in to head butt him as she wrapped her foot behind his right ankle. The motion caused Loki's sword to fling from his hands as his momentum from the head butt and trip carried him swiftly to the ground in a sickening thud.

Sif followed Loki's descent to hover over his collapsed form blade shoved neatly across the width of his neck pinning him to the ground and proving him quite defeated. Her muscles flexed, her teeth gritted in her resolve as she looked down on him with ever present anger. Sif's wrath did fade now as the mob cheered their approval of her victory. She smirked down at Loki, "You lasted longer than I expected Trickster. Too bad I couldn't have savored this victory longer, but your previous display leaves such a bitter taste in my mouth, and I am not one to savor such a morsel."

Sif then stood backing away from Loki to face her audience as she raised her sword in triumph and the crowd's yells grew more audible.

Loki lay on his back, sore all over, watching Sif step into the cheers that had previously been his. Sucking air into sore ribs and rubbing his throbbing forehead, he pouted out from under his messy bangs at everyone, feeling unduly abused. Finally catching his breath, it occurred to him that with everyone's reaction, he was likely about to be in a lot of trouble. Bringing his knees to his chest, Loki wished he could disappear.

Sif was well received by her fellow Asgardians as she exited the stadium and the crowd followed suit heading towards the great hall to celebrate her win over Loki. Dispersing quickly, the stadium was left bare, but Loki's reprieve was short lived as Odin having not moved since the second battle had started now yelled out his name, "LOKI! Rise and come forth!"

Peaking over his knees, Loki saw his father glaring down at him in a barely contained rage. He shivered. Getting up on shaky legs, he tried to put together another defense of his actions, still trying to hold onto his conviction that what he did wasn't all that bad. 'Not that it matters, no one trusts Loki! It isn't fair!' Standing and looking at Odin for a moment, building up his nerve to go to him, Loki felt his eyes begin to tingle with approaching tears before he finally began slowly and sullenly walking to him, his stomach doing flip flops. "Does it matter that I believed my intent to be plain and my actions just?" Loki asked, trying to keep his chin from quivering.

Odin's stare was like daggers, his fists clenching around the ledge of the stadium box as his anger grew and Loki approached, "If you so believed your actions to be righteous then ye would not have found need to hide them. No, you sought to win the tournament through unjust means, and that behavior is unacceptable! Did you really believe such actions to be void of repercussions Loki?"

The first tears fell down his cheeks as he pouted out, "No, I was using my strength – as was the agreement." His walking slowed a bit and he clenched his fists.

Feeling the muscles bulge in Odin's massive arm at Loki's attempts to justify his actions, Frigga spoke on his behalf, "Loki, your excuses will do you no good this day. Ye have broken the rules of engagement as were set forth by the tournament, and no matter what ye wished to accomplish through those means, you were still in the wrong and will be punished as such. We here know what that will entail; do not make it worse for yourself by making it be spelled out where those whom would not be family might perchance overhear."

Odin had stood by his wife relaxing slightly with the fact Frigga had taken the mantle a moment to save him from lashing out in anger at Loki's sure to be coming banter. To save from further argument, Odin followed, "I am far too furious to deal with you effectively at this point, and as such, I decree that you take your leave and remain in thy bed chambers until I seek thee out. Do not seek to anger me further by not doing as ye are told. I have spoken, and I would have no further talk. Now go."

Loki peered with sad owlish eyes at Frigga and then Odin as he brought his fists up and under his chin as he considered his footing, pouting all the while. 'This was not how this was meant to go.' Now he wasn't even going to be able to argue his case without getting spanked then and there, for any passerby to see. Just the thought of that evaporated any anger for fight he had in him, and instead reduced him to a quivering child.

'He's going to spank me again. He's going to do it, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.' It was all he could do to keep from sobbing as he gave a weak nod and started for his bed chambers. The emotional toll, the confusion, and the beating from Sif had quite drained him, and – being overly emotional anyway – Loki just wanted to crawl into his bed, hide under the covers and cry himself to sleep.

Somehow, he couldn't keep the looks on Balder's and Odin's faces out of his mind, and it produced the strangest feeling in him, as though daggers of ice stabbed at his chest from all directions. Whimpering, he un-balled one fist and tried to rub the feeling away to no success.

Sighing out his exasperation, Odin watched Loki sulk off towards the castle shaking his head in disappointment before turning back to Frigga to glance down at her still present hand that gently clasped itself around his forearm. He smiled fondly at the display before bringing his eyes up to meet hers with a wilted and tired state of being, "That boy is hard learned; even without his ability to use magic he finds mischief for himself!"

Frigga returned his tired look with a small faded smile, "Tis true my lord; that son of yours is most stubborn, but I must admit that I am surprised his troublesome antics took this long to flourish. Also noted that he was indeed much more careful in his efforts not to offend thee or face punishment at thy hands. Surely your last lesson must have had some kind of impact?"

Odin tilted his head thoughtfully at his wife's words nodding slightly in agreement, "Perhaps after this next taste of punishment, his stubbornness will be curbed. Let him stew on what is to come. We shall partake of the festivities for now, and then I shall find time to deal with my errant son in the morning."


	8. Paying the Piper

Finally arriving at his bed chambers, Loki didn't even pause to remove his boots. He simply tossed up the blankets and dove face first onto the bed as the blankets fell back down, covering him. He was sobbing as soon as his face made contact with his pillow, and he clutched and kneaded it with desperate ferocity. Losing the match wasn't what fully mattered to him. He had expected that as soon as he'd been commanded to pick up his sword. Instead, it was the sense of loss he felt after finally having won friendship. Never had he felt a sting as cold as this, and he was ill prepared for it. 'They wouldn't even listen to me – and after all this time of camaraderie.' It left him feeling betrayed that he could be written off so readily after he had tried so hard. It was as if it had meant nothing to anyone.

After many hours of much crying and brooding, Loki sat up and looked about with swollen eyes. 'What is the point? If after such effort I am brought back to this place for one mistake?' On some level he suspected that the assumption was that he feigned the friendship – and, he had certainly lied to himself in the beginning, telling himself that this was the case – but it was not true. He had been sincere. Even with Volstagg. Although the stupid buffoon still annoyed him terribly, he couldn't help but feel a warm kinship towards someone who'd worked so hard to help him.

Dismissing that reasoning, Loki decided he had been terribly mistreated and that he would continue to be mistreated. The decision made, he jumped up and set about packing his things, intent on leaving Asgard for good. Once packed, however, the snap decision seemed foolish. He didn't want to leave his home – and just how would he manage to sneak past Heimdall? Looking at the bags that now needed unpacking, Loki realized just how exhausted he really was. 'Certainly the cause behind my faulty reasoning,' he thought, scrubbing a hand through his messy hair as he sat on his bed, a little embarrassed with himself. Flinging himself backwards, he laid looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what he had almost done. Before he knew it, he'd fallen fast asleep.

The night was similar to most Asgardian nights where drunken carousing, fighting, and boisterous carrying on filled the city. Odin had meant to forget himself in the mead, but Loki's behavior and dealing with him weighed on his mind. He would wait till morning more for Loki's sake than his own, and so, the all father retired early that night to have a fresh perspective by the dawn.

Morning came and went as Odin set himself to task on all duties befalling a king of Asgard. By mid day, Odin was finishing his plate of food contemplating what he must do. Sighing, the all father pushed himself from the table. He had delayed the coming confrontation long enough; it was time. With a determined stride, Odin headed down the great hall towards Loki's quarters.

Loki awoke with a start, his mind instantly where it had been when he had fallen asleep while also registering the afternoon sun. Falling out of bed in his haste, he ignored his growling stomach and proceeded to unpack his bags as fast as his hands could move, knowing Odin could appear at any time. The task complete, he sighed in relief that he would at least escape any retribution for what he had nearly done.

Sitting back on the bed to think over his new found luck, and to keep his mind off of what was coming, he noticed he still wore both clothes and boots from the day before and that his bedding was coated with dirt. Looking across to his mirror as he wrinkled his nose in dismay, he jumped at how disheveled he appeared: his clothes were dirty, had grass embedded in them and were wrinkled, his hair went every which way and his face still sported dried tears and swollen eyes. He again got up and began walking to the mirror to clean himself up.

Odin rapped on the thick oaken door receiving no reply; he opened the door looking around at the empty room as there was no Loki in sight. Immediate irritation swept through him as the first thought that Loki had tried to escape his fate crossed Odin's mind. He visibly relaxed when these thoughts were put to rest by hearing the sounds of splashing water coming from the room's private bath house. The servants were good to keep the fires stoked and a fresh supply of water handy for the royal family. Odin decided that would do well for his son as Loki would not be leaving the confines of the castle for some time. He did not need to banish Loki, but he did promise further restriction if his son had tested his patience, and tested his patience he had!

Not wishing to interrupt Loki's grooming, Odin lumbered over to the bed settling atop the mattress to sit and wait. Odin's eyes began to wander about the room, and he frowned noting that Loki's bed sheets were smeared with dirt having been pulled off and tossed into a crumpled mass on the floor leaving one bare under-sheet on the straw and horse-haired mattress. A messy trail of dirt led to the full length mirror where the clothes worn the previous day were carelessly tossed half in and half out of a basket set for the servants to take away and wash. Odin considered the fact that Loki would have idle hands being restricted to the castle, and by his disregard for the servants, Loki would do well to help the servants as part of his punishment and to keep him busy to prevent himself finding further trouble.

The sounds of Loki's feet slapping on the marble floor was audible throughout the chamber, and Odin straightened awaiting his son's presence.

Newly clean and still damp, Loki ran both hands over his face and through his wet hair as he returned from his bath house. Seeing his father sitting upon his bed stopped him in his tracks, and he edged backwards towards the wall, eyes going unbelievably wide as they flitted nervously from Odin to the wardrobe and back to Odin again.

Odin's features were stern as he commanded, "You can dress later for ye will have no need for covering at the moment. Now come," Odin slapped the right side of the bed, "We have much to discuss you and I; and I fear it will be a most unpleasant conversation after what ye concocted the other day."

"This is not fair," Loki said, stamping his foot to drive the point home. "Please - at least try to be reasonable. C-can't you see my side of things? What about my hard work – does it mean nothing?" He put his hands on his hips and stared incredulously at Odin, tears threatening his eyes as the definitiveness of the situation struck him.

Odin's eyebrow raised in annoyance at Loki's theatrics, "Fair? Do ye really wish to push the subject of fairness when you entered the tournament under false pretenses knowing that magic is off limits and considered cheating? Shall I even go so far as to say your intent was out of malice to humiliate your fellow Asgardian through your cheating? Would ye disagree with what I have said thus far?"

"Absolutely! I disagree wholeheartedly! My intent was merely to win," Loki said, folding his arms, "to finally show my worth and quiet the tongue of Lady Sif." He glared out from under his messy bangs, hip jutted to one side. "I did not use magic. I used cunning – which is allowed."

Odin bristled at his son's blatant attempt to escape blame as he growled in agitation, "Cunning is allowed this is true. Falsifying a win through help of another is not. Yet another rule ye broke. I suppose I must add that to the list of what ye will be getting disciplined for? Would you care to continue, or would you prefer to keep bantering of misdeeds that are affectively only adding to your forthwith coming punishment?"

Loki's eyes went wider. "I... No! I didn't falsify – I merely... I merely _suggested_ an option to that witch – nothing more. It was her decision, not mine! I even suggested the outcome of my losing, which certainly held temptation for her." He argued, gaining momentum in his reasoning. "I practiced hard, prepared honorably, with Balder and Volstagg, I did nothing wrong – why can't you see that?"

"Your intent was not honorable; ye never meant to enter the contest under the true conditions set. If ye had, we would not be here having this discussion. Now then, I grow weary of this idle prattle. It serves to only anger me further as ye will not evade a spanking this day Loki. I must admit it saddens me that you could not even make it a full moon's time without having need to be placed across my knee again." Odin shook his head in frustration as he continued, "Loki, I suggest you stop arguing with me and face your punishment, mayhap even learn from it as the longer you take, the longer I will take."

Loki's head dropped as he listened, the tears finally spilling down his face, he couldn't deny the truth behind Odin's words any longer. He really didn't want a spanking, but he knew there was nothing else he could say - certainly didn't want to make what he had coming any worse. Wanting to at least attempt to repair the new found relationship he'd worked towards with his father, Loki said as he walked to him, "It saddens me as well. ...I did doubt myself. Does that lessen your disappointment in me?" He stopped in front of Odin and looked into his face, hoping to see that this admission mattered in his father's opinion of him.

Odin's brow did soften as he let out a sigh, "Loki, I am disappointed, but it does please me to see that you recognize fault in your actions. It also reaffirms to me how you are indeed in much need of this coming discipline. Now come, let us get past this," Odin grabbed Loki's thin wrist in a mighty paw giving it a gentle tug to pull the Trickster over his knee before grabbing Loki about the waist and shifting his form to lay the upper half of his body onto his bed while his bottom laid neatly across his left knee. With a simple flick of his wrist, Odin tore the towel from Loki's waist leaving him bared for his punishment.

Loki mewed as he was tugged over Odin's lap, his heart rate doubling as he felt himself adjusted. He was certain his heart missed three full beats when the towel was pulled away, solidifying in his mind that this punishment was thoroughly evil and dangerous. "Perhaps we could forgo this? I can honestly say that disappointing everyone was sufficient punishment enough," Loki said in a rush, eyeing Odin warily over his shoulder.

Odin paid Loki no heed raising his calloused hand and bringing it down sharply in quick succession. He had made a mild impact the last time Loki had been in this position, this time Odin planned to be sure his point was made!

"Yeeooow owowow!" Loki screeched – surprised by the severe start - as he tried to pull himself forward, wanting to slink away from the pain. But Odin's hold was true, there was nowhere to go. "No, no, no, please," he sobbed as he looked up at Odin, "not so hard! Not so hard!"

Odin's steely hand did not slacken as he turned to glare at his errant son, "Loki, this is punishment, and I would see you learn well from this. I fear last time I did not leave quite the impression I wished, and I plan to rectify that effort for thee tenfold!"

"But you did! You did – I just made a mistake," Loki howled. "I didn't mean to! I didn't think OW!" He was already crying, and couldn't fathom how he could possibly get through such a harsh punishment. The thought just made him cry harder. "Pleeaasse – I am sorry!

"Sorry my son? No, you are not, but ye will soon be!" Odin enunciated his words with particularly well aimed swats to the under-curve of Loki's ever growing tender bottom. "You have done nothing but try to justify your recent misdeeds, and now that ye are being taken to task, you want to plea for me to stay thine hand for a mere uttered act of contrition? No Loki. You will learn; what I say, I mean, and when I told thee I would not waver on keeping you in line, I wouldst be true in mine words as your father. You will see punishment this day, and when I am through, ye will do well to remember its sting for more than just today!"

Loki screeched and squealed as his father worked over the under curves of his bottom, trying desperately to twist away. "OW!! I didn't know how to stop! Please!! OWOWOW!!! I didn't mean to do it – please!" He was certain that this spanking was already nearing the last, and he was also certain that Odin was just getting started. It was all so unfair! How could he be held responsible for misdeeds that he had deceived himself into acting upon?

Odin sighed heavily picking up the tempo as his hand became a blur of sound and fury on Loki's backside, "Ye play that tired old song still Loki! When will ye learn that you are accountable for thy actions? Even now the only words you let slip off your tongue are lies! If you had not meant it to happen, then ye would never have sought out the assistance of Amora. Do ye think I'm daft?" This was more a statement than a question, but Odin left the question hanging in the air nonetheless as he fell into silence concentrating on working a fresh layer of crimson over Loki's clenching rear.

Loki began kicking desperately, trying to cool some of the heat. In between sobs he managed, "...Not lying!" He twisted his hands in the remaining undersheet on the bed. Soon he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands in front.

Odin took pause a moment as he regarded Loki before continuing more evenly set in a slow paced mantra to let Loki hear his words fitfully as he spoke, "Loki, ye may not have realized the full compass of your actions, but ye cannot have me believe ye did not see some form of treachery befalling Sif by the course ye took and the means ye went to getting Amora involved?" He wanted Loki to recognize and accept his hand in his own dirty work.

"I...I...suspected – OW - but, I wasn't sure...wasn't certain. OW! Please! Not even I am safe from my own deceptions! OW! ...I didn't know how to stop it!" Loki couldn't believe he had said that, but if it stayed Odin's hand he truly didn't care. All that was important at the moment was to bring his agony to a quick end.

If it was a reprieve Loki sought, he would be well disappointed as his admission did not still Odin's palm but rather seemed to spur him on to hit a little harder and more swiftly as he responded, "I would suggest ye learn Loki, or expect to be spending much time over my knee! I will not tolerate such excuses from you. Ye are no imbecile and in fact one of the brightest minds in all of Asgard. I do not need tell you this. You see Loki, whereas you are quite intelligent and clever, ye are left deficient in wisdom. We all have choices; you choose the path you walk with every decision you make. This is not beyond you to comprehend. I should have made a clearer path for you to follow as I will see to rectify through stern discipline now and in yon future should ye need it."

Loki hollered a crestfallen "NOOO!" in response, and threw back a hand to cover his aching bottom. "I cannot take such abuse!" He had to try anything to at least bring a pause to his torment.

Just as quickly as Loki's hand jutted out to cover the barrage of swats being delivered to his burning rear, Odin's hand that had been wrapped around Loki's waist snaked up to grab it tucking it into Loki's side so that Odin now held both his wrist and his waist in the same hand. Odin then adjusted the squirming Loki further up onto his knee to better secure his hold of his son and subsequently adjusting Loki's ass where the more tender area of the cleft of his bottom became the main target of Odin's heavy hand. Once Loki had been modified to Odin's content, Odin responded to Loki's outburst, "Ye can and ye will Loki. This is not abuse; it's discipline! Surely if you can bear the bite of Thor's mighty hammer, ye can bear the sting of my palm." With that said, Odin began his assault anew peppering Loki's already very red ass with a renewed enthusiasm.

A pitiful wail escaped Loki's lips at the fresh onslaught of smacks, and he could not stop himself from openly sobbing. "...SO much worse," Loki whined pitifully between sobs. With his free hand, he dragged his rumpled pillow to him and buried his face in its softness, trying to muffle his sobs and wails.

Odin frowned hating to cause his son such distress, but he knew it was necessary for Loki's further development away from what Odin had allowed him to become. A pang of guilt slowed his hand as Odin once more felt at fault for Loki's behavior. Deep down he was aware that it was still Loki's choice to behave as he had, and for that reason, Odin did not stop completely and stayed stalwart in his delivery of spanks to Loki's now well welted ass. "Perhaps Loki, this lesson will leave you with more than a moment's hesitation the next time ye consider another act of treachery. As ye seem unable to learn well enough from our last discussion, I did foretell to thee further restrictions would be brought into place. For the next two full moons, ye are to remain in the main castle. And I will not have you brooding your days away awaiting your sentence to be lifted; ye will attend the servant's sides in their work. Do not let me hear of you disrespecting them either, I wouldst be swift to correct thee. Knowing thy pompous attitude, I am doing ye the favor of warning you before you have the opportunity to cause yourself more trouble." At the end of his announcement Odin did stop spanking as he leaned closer to Loki's sobbing form to ask plainly, "Have I made myself clear? Or do we need to continue?"

Loki knew this wasn't the time to argue that disgusting sentence that Odin had laid upon him. In a small voice he responded, "Very clear, father." He waited, pouting into his pillow, hoping to be let up to safety.

Seemingly satisfied with Loki's subdued answer, Odin nodded once and replied, "You will spend the remainder of thy night here in your bed chambers to think over what brought thee to this moment now. I personally will bring ye something to eat before dusk, so that we may talk again." Odin then lifted Loki off of his lap and further on to the bed, "I will send a servant up with fresh bed sheets, so ye may wish to dress lest ye be seen in such a state."

Loki brought his feet up to cover his backside as he lay on his stomach, looking up at Odin. Tears still spilled out of his eyes, even through the scowl that now worked its way onto his face. After a moment he simply nodded, not willing to speak.

Odin stood regarding his son with a small frown. Loki looked quite contrite now, and this was a good thing if the trickster were to ever learn from his punishment. "I am not sorry that I spanked you Loki, but I am sorry that I had to inflict pain on you to get through to you that your actions have consequences. Hopefully the coming days will serve as a reminder that I am ever serious in my promise to help ye walk a more noble path by your own hand or with the help of my more severe and firm one." Having nothing more to say, Odin turned to leave Loki with this warning to mull over until he next returned.


	9. Breaking Bread

Loki watched his father leave as he peered over the top of his pillow, scowling all the while. Remembering that a servant would soon arrive, he clambered out of bed and made his way to the mirror to inspect the damage his father's heavy hand had caused. Looking over his shoulder and standing on his toes, Loki drew in a quick breath. His flesh was swollen and near purple, and he was certain there would be bruises. "That brute," Loki muttered through clenched teeth as he grabbed clothes and scrambled to dress himself before the servant's arrival.

A servant did not arrive for a good while as Odin had been gracious enough to ask that Loki be given a bit of time to himself before he was interrupted. The head of the servants Garrick was taken aback by such a request by Odin as to have Loki perform housekeeping detail with the fellow servants and the fact that Loki was not to leave the castle during such time until Odin had decreed otherwise both shocked and amused Garrick.

Garrick had been with the royal family before either Loki or Thor had graced the hallowed halls of Asgard, and to see Loki taken to such a station in life was unexpected. The spoiled prince was never one to care much for taking care to clean up after himself and surely was not one to give respect to Garrick or any of his staff as the rest of the family did. Loki was sure to not take to such a role kindly, and Garrick expressed his concerns of this, "My lord, I do not mean to offend, and I will certainly do as ye have asked, but your son Loki is not one to take orders from the likes of one such as I."

Odin's grim features were evident as he responded, "If Loki gives ye any trouble in the slightest, see me. I have already discussed this matter with my son, and I have a strong inkling that he will be most unwilling to upset me on this matter."

Garrick nodded replying, "As requested, I will see to it that the prince will join the others at sunrise to begin the daily tasks my lord."

Satisfied Odin nodded back, "Thank you Garrick, your willingness to please me does not go unnoticed; take the rest of the day to yourself." This said, Odin continued his journey back to the Great Hall to attend to the rest of the day's affairs.

Sara gingerly knocked on Loki's door bundle of clean linens piled in her arms, "My lord? May I enter?" She never liked disturbing the royal family, and Loki in particular was very rude. Garrick had spoken with her previously to her trip here announcing that Loki would be working alongside her on the morrow. She was sure this was not by the trickster's hand, and for this reason, she feared this encounter.

"Yes," Loki replied in a barely polite tone. The fact that it was the maidservant Sara irritated him further, her rough ways and looks causing Loki to dislike her more than most of the servant staff. Therefore, he stood silently in the corner with arms folded, observing her work with a hawkish eye.

In his extended wait for her arrival, Loki had had plenty of time to think over the sentence levied against him. Gone – at least for now - was the heartbreak over friendships lost, replaced with venom for an act so beneath him.

Sara did not speak to Loki as she went about carefully dressing the bed and piling the half in half out sheets fully into the laundry basket along with the dirty clothing hung on the side of Loki's mirror. She watched the prince through her peripheral, and when she could stand the ill look no longer she voiced, "Are you angry with me my lord? Have I done something to upset thee?"

His eyes shot to hers, the inquiry irritating him further. "What sort of a question is that? Quite obviously, you have done nothing but your work," he said as though speaking to a very dim child. He knew he had a fine line to walk, but this woman was intensely unpleasant to him. "Do not inflate your own self worth while in my presence with such lines of thinking. It's unbecoming. Now, are you nearly finished?"

Sara flushed red being talked down to so, it was not her place to argue or disagree with the noble line, but she also knew that she would be working with this jerk for quite some time, and if she did not stand up to him now, the coming months would be hell on her as well as him. Not wanting to overstep her bounds but wishing to let the haughty prince know his place she responded simply, "Beg my pardon my lord, I never meant to seem as though I was inflating my self worth. I only ask such a question for if yon vision could slay, I would cease to be. I do hope by the morrow when I come to show you what it is I do on a daily basis that you will not have the same outlook. From my understanding we will be working closely together for some time, and I would hate to think it could not be at least slightly pleasant."

Loki clenched his fists, his anger rising all the more at the revelation that he'd be working with *her* of all people. Intent at first on running her through with words, Loki remembered his father's warning and instead shut his mouth. His hands began moving reflexively towards his bottom before he caught himself. Leveling Sara with an intense look, he merely grunted, slightly inclining his head, before turning from her altogether to look over his collection of books in order to fully ignore her and prevent himself trouble.

Sara's brow drew up in curiosity at Loki's seeming withdraw from their confrontation. He was never one to reserve his ill temper in light of the servants. No, something had changed his attitude at least momentarily curbing any poisonous banter that would have otherwise followed her remark. When Loki had turned full away from her, a smile had crept across her worn face as dawning realization struck her that whatever punishment Odin had levied on Loki had him fearful enough not to upset their king. This was promising for Sara she decided thinking that perhaps working with Loki would be less difficult then she's originally dreaded it may be. Having gathered up all the dirty garments and bedding, Sara exited Loki's chambers with a retreating, "Good day my lord, try to bed early for dawn comes much too soon for most."

Loki hissed at her instruction, but managed a semi-polite "Aye" through gritted teeth at her retreating form. As soon as she was safely out of hearing range he raged, "How dare she...? Who does she think...?" He growled, unable to form anymore words in his anger. Looking at his well made bed, Loki took pleasure in mussing the work she had just done by unmaking the bed and tossing himself between the sheets after dressing for lounging. As he snuggled his chin into his pillow his mind moved to spend more time sulking and stewing.

Knowing it was likely to be a long and drawn out day, Odin had instructed the servants to bring Loki something to eat to tide him over until the evening when he'd be able to join him for dinner. Sara grumbled that she was the one appointed to bring said food to the prince as she was sure after their last meeting not that long prior, Loki would be none too happy to see her again.

Making her way up to Loki's door with the fruits, cheeses, and bread, Sara knocked once more expecting more of the same for a response as she waited.

At hearing the unexpected knocking upon his door, Loki's head snapped towards it in surprise. His heart began pounding thinking that the hideous servant Sara must have told Odin that he'd treated her poorly. "Yes?" he answered the knock in a subdued tone, hoping to see anyone other than his father come through the door.

Sara responded through the door, "Lord Odin has instructed you be brought nourishment to sustain you as he will be kept in court handling important matters and will not be back to see you for some time. May I enter?"

Relief swept over Loki in waves, and he could not withhold a smile. "Indeed," he responded simply, unable to add any bite to his voice for his most disliked servant.

Sara edged the door open being careful not to topple any of the food while pushing the heavy oaken door open with her elbow. She afforded Loki a small smile as she brought the tray in to set it down on the small table by the balcony window. Loki seemed in brighter spirits than when she'd last seen him, and Sara suspected that was due to the fact she was bringing him food. Nothing had been said outright that the trickster wasn't allowed to leave his quarters, but the fact that he had not ventured down to the kitchen to have the cooks fix him something on his own and Odin had ordered food brought to him spoke volumes. Loki being grounded brought a smile to the servant's lips thinking with his arrogant nature, Loki certainly deserved such a fate. Once she'd set the table for Loki, Sara turned to face him bowing once before heading towards the door to leave Loki alone once more.

Loki watched Sara's movements from under his eyelashes, observing her from the corners of his eyes so as not to give the impression that he was at all interested in what she was doing nor that her presence mattered to him in the slightest. But, inwardly, he was wondering how much needling she would take before speaking against him.

Stretching lazily as she headed towards the door, Loki approached the set table with much interest. Due to snoozing for most of the day, he hadn't noticed how hungry he really was. Looking the food over for less than a second, he immediately began eating.

Hours passed and as promised, once Odin had finished his business for the day, he headed to the kitchens to have a fine platter of food set to be brought up to he and Loki.

Taking his time, Odin made his way down the hall to Loki's quarters pausing to give Loki the courtesy of knocking to announce his presence before barging in his room.

"Enter," came his simple reply. Loki knew full well that he would be seeing the form of his father entering within moments. That thought instantly brought up his anger as he thought over for the thousandth time the work Odin expected him to do.

Odin's frame filled the doorway a moment before striding into the middle of the room to glance over at his son. Seeing the heat behind Loki's eyes, Odin sighed inwardly; this would be a long two moons for Loki. The table was still covered in dishes from earlier in the day, so Odin instead sunk his massive weight on top of Loki's bed to leave room for the servants to clean and set the table once more. Leveling his eye on Loki, Odin commented, "I trust that your time has been well spent reflecting what it is I wish for your future Loki. I would like to hear for myself your thoughts now."

Loki shot a calculating glance at Odin, trying and failing to quell the inward fuming of his emotions before speaking. "Oh do you, now? Ha! I'm quite certain that you know my thoughts, father – not that they matter at all to you," Loki replied, folding his arms tightly to his chest.

Odin's features turned dark as he leaned closer a hint of anger breaking his baritone voice into a menacing growl, "My thoughts are beginning to wonder if ye learned enough from our last discussion as your level of respect ye show me is definitely lacking for one whom should have been contemplating much."

"But I myself feel disrespected," Loki whined, throwing his arms into the air as he began pacing. Turning abruptly to face Odin he continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to show you disrespect. Just...can you think of nothing else for me to do? Please?" Dawning struck him at that moment, and his face broke into a smile. "I've got it...yes, this will be more fitting – ah, father? Perhaps my 'chores' could somehow serve the tournament instead? You see, it would show all of Asgard that I was working to fix the mockery I made of it, and it would give me the opportunity to repair the friendships I'd made." Loki leaned back on his heels, hoping his father would agree.

Odin listened to his son's words thoughtfully before responding, "Perhaps you are right Loki; after your one full moon's time of performing duties with the servants, I will consider your request for the remainder of your punishment."

Loki was torn between elation at winning some control over his life back and depression at not succeeding in worming his way out of assisting the servants. Putting his hands behind his back and turning large green eyes on his father he asked, "Might I ask – in what way have I wronged the servants? This particular part of my sentence does not seem to fit my crime." He had to try, what with the progress he'd just made.

Odin was starting to grow annoyed with Loki's persistence, "Loki, it matters not how you feel about your punishment; it is what has been decreed. If you wish more of an explanation, I will give ye this, I warned thee if you could not contain your mischief further restrictions would be thrust upon you. You have proven that I cannot trust you to leave Asgard, and so, the next step to keep a better watch over you is to not let you leave the castle. I'm being generous in considering your plea, but do not push your luck, or not only will you not work part of your punishment on the tournament grounds, but you may end up spending more added time secluded in thy room to think over why you have ended yourself in such a predicament. Have I made myself clear?"

Staring at the floor with his mouth screwed up in frustration and worry, Loki simply tried to avoid the irritation of his father. Daring a glance at the bed, "I see you've brought food."

Glancing to the door, Odin saw the servants had entered silently and were going to work with clearing off the table and setting it anew. He nodded as affirmation to Loki's statement before adding, "Yes, I told ye that we would break bread when my day was done." Shifting his sight back to Loki's slumped form he continued, "I would like to make this a habit in fact. It wouldst be good for a daily update on how your days are being filled."

This got Odin a full smile, as – try as he might – Loki was unable to suppress his joy at this. Nodding, he agreed, "I would like that."

Odin shared the smile pleased that his son was cheering up at the thought of them spending time together. A sliver of guilt rose in his heart then to think that perhaps if he had taken to giving Loki a bit more of his time previously, Odin could have prevented the jealousy Loki carried towards Thor. The past was the past though, and now, it was time to forge a better future.

As the servants left, Odin stood lumbering towards the patio table, "It is a fine feast Loki! Some of your favorite pastries will be to follow. Now come. Join me." Odin pulled out a chair as he said this surveying the table for what he planned to eat first.

Sighing, Loki tried for a moment longer to recapture his irritated mood. He failed completely. The cheerful moment between father and son was just too much, and his face beamed as he sidled up to the table eager to try the food.

Grabbing up a leg of pheasant, Odin was quick to dig in. The two sat in amicable silence eating until Odin had finished the leg voicing his thoughts, "Let us plan to have dinner here at the coming of dusk each night. Your work with the servants will be done and you will have a chance to tidy yourself before I come. The remainder of your night can be spent here until you prove to me that I can give you more freedom."

Loki had been eagerly eating his food, enjoying himself until Odin spoke. Visibly deflating, Loki shot Odin a hefty glare from under his bangs and shook his head in irritation. "You just can't leave me be, can you? Always have to needle me just when I feel content," he said as he threw his food down upon his plate and got up to stalk away...where he meant to stalk off to, he wasn't exactly sure, given his grounding, but the idea of moving his legs was one he had to follow.

Puzzled, Odin watched Loki's angry display before reasoning for such behavior took full hold. Odin's brow drew down as he twisted to face Loki, "What was said was not meant to offend Loki, I merely wished to divulge what is expected of you from this day forth so as not to broach confusion later. It was meant to let you know that restriction to your room after your daily chores is expected, but if I see favorable results from thy punishment, ye might regain a chance to gain access to more of the castle outside yon bedroom door. Now get thee back here and sit! I'll not have you throw a temper tantrum over a situation you created for yourself." Odin brokered no further discussion turning back to his plate to pick up a loaf of bread and began buttering it.

Loki withered at the response, quickly slinking back to his chair. He responded with a quick nod before meekly nibbling at his food once more.

Odin sighed looking over at his son's melancholy expression with slight pity, "I know this treatment may seem harsh Loki, but I only do so because I should have done so long ago. It was my mistake that I had been so aloof in my judgment concerning you. I was your king before I was your father, and though it is my duty to be such in all fairness of the land, I think perhaps you needed a father's guidance much more than you needed a king's rule."

Turning two very large, green eyes upon Odin, Loki stared at him as varying emotions raced through him. So strong were these emotions that, oddly, Loki was unable to verbally respond and so instead he simply gave a half of a nod. Part of him wished he had the strength to throttle his father right then and there, another wanted to foolishly seek out an embrace like a child but mostly he felt a great sadness at the fact that Odin only now realized what he had needed from him all of these years.

Seeing Loki was overwhelmed by what he had said, Odin let the conversation die as the two ate. Once the meal was finished and the two were still sitting in silence, Odin stared at Loki a long moment before he stated, "If there would be words you wish to say Loki, have out with them before I take my leave for the night."

Loki's mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke. "I only wish this treatment came about long ago, in my youth. It's unfair. To again be treated as a child, when during my childhood I was treated more as an adult...an unwanted outsider. And now here I am, so far down this road, so set in my ways and everyone else in theirs. I do not wish to be shamed before those who long ago wrongly decided who I was, when I wasn't given a chance. You're right – it is harsh! I'm only glad at the closeness you and I are creating, and if not for that, this would hardly be worth it. ...I really do not agree with my punishment; it is so belittling."

Odin sighed looking down at Loki with mixed emotions of pity because Loki's words were true about Odin not taking account sooner as well as exasperation that Loki was never one to take blame for his own role in his plight, "Loki you are right, you were given too much leeway to act on your own accord as a child; I should have reigned you in, but I wanted you to make your own path and follow it. You did make a path, and thus ye have come to be known and reviled by thy own actions. I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you would see the error of your ways and learn what needed to be done yourself through living and seeing what such behavior wrought. You did not learn being treated as an adult, so I decided to go back and try a new method with you. You may be physically grown, but ye are still yet a godling in mine eyes. You have lived a scant two millennia, I? I have lived since before the nine realms existed. Does that put things a bit more in perspective for you? You cannot fathom the sights and experiences I have lived through, and therefore, you still can learn to change the ways you've set yourself in as I have learned that I too needed to make a change. We will make this change together as I promised not to fail you."

"If only I knew your reasoning and feelings long ago," Loki mused in spite of himself, "we would have all been spared much of this."

Odin smiled down at Loki and his notable wish to change, "Aye. Let us both do better to set clear examples of how we feel from now on." Rising from his chair, Odin rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "I am weary and would retire for the night, but I wish you a good night Loki. We shall see one another upon the morrow."

Loki let out a deep breath, enjoying the hand on his shoulder but not looking forward to what lay ahead in the morning. He attempted to smile up at his father, but didn't quite succeed. At the moment he felt at peace, and he knew that the feeling would be short lived once Odin took his leave. His overwhelming need for affection suddenly struck him, slightly embarrassing him due to its ability to morph his moods so easily. "Rest well," Loki said sincerely.

Odin gave Loki a reassuring nod the smile never leaving his face as he departed.


	10. Mother knows Best

Frigga stood outside of the door down the hall a bit awaiting her husband's exit from Loki's quarters. Looking up in slight surprise, Odin approached her, "Good eve my fair wife, why do you linger about the halls?"

Frigga replied in kind, "Good eve my lord. I was curious in the outcome of your dinner with Loki. Did it fare well?"

Odin took in a deep breath recalling the course of the two's recent confrontation, "Aye, it went better than I had anticipated honestly. There is a seed of change that I see flourishing within him; it just need yet be watered to see it grow fitfully. He is stubborn beyond words sometimes!"

Odin's frustration was not lost on Frigga, and she smiled in slight amusement, "Where ever could he get such a trait from my liege?"

Odin's brow furrowed questioningly at Frigga's response bristling slightly at the comment before seeing the humor in it and grinning affectionately at his wife, "I suppose I have my share of stubbornness to offer."

Frigga nodded knowingly, "Indeed my lord, but I love thee all the same. I thought to speak to our son and make an effort to help in your course to rehabilitate him. He may need more than an active father in his life as I too have fallen short of such a needed parental task and wish to make my own amends in such manners if ye think such would be of sound idea."

Pausing a moment, Odin considered Frigga's words. Perhaps she was right and knowing that both of his parents loved and supported Loki may be quite beneficial to helping Loki get over his petty jealousy of Thor. If nothing else, Odin doubted it could hurt and replied smiling readily, "I think the idea marvelous my dear. He has yet to retire, so I am sure he would accept thy company gratefully. Although, if he gives thee any lip, come forth and fetch me fore I will not hesitate to correct him in manners of disrespect."

Frigga shook her head, "Worry not my lord, if our son gets out of line, he will not only fear the fierceness of thy palm but mine as well. I doubt he will be so brazen after such recent chastisement anyhow."

Odin nodded in agreement, "Let us hope not." Odin leaned down to deposit a kiss on Frigga's forehead, "I wish your talk well, and I will see thee in our chambers when you choose to retire my love."

With that said, the two shared one more kiss before Odin strode down the hall towards their bedroom.

Frigga straightened turning back towards Loki's door halting a moment as she approached to formulate how she too must change her behavior in order to help Loki become a better person. She had been somewhat cold to him for all the strife he'd caused both Odin and Thor over the many years, and this reaction had seemed fitting for Odin's response in kind for Loki's wicked deeds was to banish him from Asgard time and time again. Things would be different from now on Frigga decided then a strong sense of commitment forming within her to follow through on Odin's wisdom and overcome such adversity their relationship had suffered starting anew here and now. She knocked stating beyond the door, "Loki, tis I, Frigga. I have come to speak with thee."

Loki visibly deflated, as though hoping he could wish her away. Only the Lady Sif had spoken against him more than Frigga, and he neither trusted nor liked the woman...although, deep down, he craved the motherly attentions she showed Thor, though he'd never admit it. "Enter," he said softly.

The door creaked ajar slowly as Frigga stepped into the room. She'd never actually entered Loki's chambers before, and as she did, her eyes danced a line drinking in the adornments depicted by Loki's unique tastes finally settling on the Trickster. She gave him a small warm smile crossing the room to sit next to him on his bed.

Frigga lay a palm on his knee giving it a small squeeze before she addressed Loki in earnest, "I spoke with your father, and he told me that he sees a brighter future for you than what you have previously made for yourself. I want you to know that this pleases me greatly Loki. We both want to see you grow and embrace your family as it has need of embracing you. So I come here now to extend my hand and heart to thee as a mother should."

Loki watched her enter and approve him, flashing unsure, calculating sideways eyes at her. He bristled at her touch, wondering why – after all these years – she chose now to show him affection. It made him angry, as did her words. "Ah, I see. Now that Odin's heart changes, you scurry to follow? Where were you when I first graced these halls? ...do you remember? I do. You were watching me with upturned nose, never accepting me as Thor was accepted, before I could even speak." Loki's emotions were a combination of anger, sadness and indignation. He knew he was walking a fine line, but felt baited.

Frigga's eyes darkened at Loki's insolence, but she reigned in her immediate anger at his words replacing it with the courage she'd promised herself not to sway her from her current course. "I suppose I deserved that comment, but let ye know, I will not tolerate direct insult to my person Loki. Your father is not the only one in this castle willing to punish you most readily." She let that statement hang in the air a moment before continuing, "As for my behavior in the past, I do not excuse it. Odin is wise in many things, and I do look to him for advice this is true. However, when I became your father's wife, you had already set in motion a reputation of ill repute unmatched by any Asgardian that yet lived within these hallowed halls. I thought you no more than a miscreant for such deeds, but your father has shown me that there is more to be expected from you than you may even believe yourself capable. My mistake was not seeing that you could change this cycle you perpetuated yourself into. And, if it is one thing I have realized out of all that has come to pass since your recent return, we have today to make right our yesterday. I am not perfect Loki, but I believe, if we can put our pasts behind us, we can work to build a better future. Does this sound attainable to you?"

Loki visibly deflated at Frigga's warning, thinking inwardly how unfair it was – she never acted like family to him, what right had she to make such threats? Yet, he wasn't ready to test her resolve as he was reasonably sure Odin would see fit to spank him if he were to find out that Frigga found need to do so. Therefore, he held his tongue and listened. He only grew more irate with her words. Trying to keep his temper in check he said, "Do you ever think that, perhaps if given a chance, I could have put this 'reputation of ill repute' behind me in my younger years, if only someone took an interest? ...you were to be a mother to me, yet you did not seek out why I behaved the way I did, nor did you celebrate any of my achievements as you did with Thor. There was never a closeness, nor an attempted bond on your part. I haven't known a mother's concern since before Odin plucked me from my home as an infant. I do wish to build a better future – and I do think it attainable, but before you level threats of punishment against me, you first need to earn that right!"

Frigga's expression grew exasperated, "Loki, I am your queen; that in itself gives me the right to punish you whether you want to admit it or not. I have acknowledged my lack of responsibility and have deemed to make right what I have done wrong whilst ye have not committed to any such act. You sit here wallowing in your own self pity," at these words she stood rigidly with squared shoulders, "I tell you now, such behavior will not continue fore I will not tolerate your direct insubordination. I would suggest you change your tone with me post haste!" Frigga did not budge standing over the trickster quite ready to react if the prince did not take on a more respectful attitude towards her. She had tried to be nice and talk sensibly, but Loki was stubborn. Sadly, Frigga knew he would likely need to be put in his place before he would take her seriously and be able to move on, although she hoped his bottom already bearing the recent sting of Odin's palm would be sufficient enough warning of what would be forthcoming if he didn't alter his current course.

Loki stared up at her with large, glaring green eyes, his nose slightly crinkling in anger as his mind raced. He tried; he really did try to keep his mouth shut – but the gall of this woman! "I am Not wallowing in self pity, I am speaking the Truth," Loki griped, folding his arms in a huff as he jerked away from her, trying to turn his back on her the best he could while seated on his bed with her towering over him. Feeling the remnants his father's hand on his bottom as he shifted his weight, he added hastily, "But, I do accept your apology and will – in turn – show respect and like commitment if your motives prove true." At that, he peered up at her with big innocent eyes, hoping to ease himself out of any trouble he may have caused himself.

On the verge of snagging Loki up and throwing him over her own knee then and there, Frigga's frown grew tight lipped showing she was quite through dealing with the trickster's posturing. The only thing that stopped her was Loki's speedy interjection to comply to at least try to make amends.

The way he turned his eyes up to her with a hint of fear and child-like innocence gave way to lessen her anger as she sighed, "It is a long bumpy road ahead of us Loki, but ye will discover that I plan to stay the course whether you be willing to follow through with your vow or not. Your father does not have the time to keep a proper eye on you with the many duties he must attend, but rest assured I plan to take a more vested interest in your progress from this point on and deem to help when needed."

Loki's eyes went wide with relief, then wider with fear before returning to their previous glare as he regarded Frigga silently. He had thought he had her for a moment there. He blinked slowly in indignation as he set his jaw defiantly, lowering his head to glower at her from under his lashes. "Don't fool yourself, my father doesn't need your help – he *is* the Allfather," he muttered quietly, hoping to set her off her course.

Frigga had heard enough, Loki was testing her, and she was done playing games with him, "Fool myself? The only fool in this room Loki, is you! You wish to test my resolve? Fine." She didn't wait for a response as her hand darted to the prince's wrist wrapping around it in a firm grasp and giving it a slight tug, "Rise. My patience is at an end, and now you are about to experience just how 'helpful' I may be to your father!"

Loki's mouth opened as though sobbing before yelling out, "NO, Please!" He tugged at his trapped wrist while looking up at Frigga with desperate eyes, "I'm sorry – don't, please!"

Unconvinced by his plea, Frigga remained quite stern, "You are not near sorry enough yet, but believe me when I get through with ye, you will be. Now do not resist me, or would you rather I call your father in here to deal with you? He has already promised me if need be, I should hail him."

Loki was beginning to throw a pathetic fit in hopes of staying Frigga's hand and warming her heart, until he heard her threat. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up into her eyes, large green eyes showing real fear and anxiety. "No don't call him, please," he said, turning sad eyes on her as he realized he was not likely to get out of yet another spanking. His wrist went limp in her hand and he stood for her, lower lip trying to protrude as he gave her wide, uncertain eyes. "Must you do this? I'll be good."

"I'm certain you will," Frigga spat not letting Loki's display affect her in the slightest as she pulled him forward swiftly turning him face forward towards his bed stating in a no-nonsense tone, "Undo your britches, pull them down, and bend over yon bed. Be quick about it lest you anger me further."

Loki let out a moan that sounded a little too much like a squeak for his liking as he was turned. He lowered his head and blushed furiously when she told him to bare himself. "At least let me keep my modesty?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he made to bend over his bed, angry that tears were already welling in his eyes, angrier still that they were more from fear than from the small amount of irritation he felt.

Frigga huffed, "You should have considered modesty before you decided to disrespect me. No. I think you need to learn to do as you are told."

Loki's face fell, he really thought she'd concede. Covering his face with both hands, he sniffled while trying to reason this out. He knew that if he disobeyed that she would call Odin, and that would be bad. Very bad – and Frigga was already huffing. Why had he pushed her? Why? But, how could he be expected to do this? Grabbing a hold of his messy bangs, he tugged at them for a moment before slouching his shoulders, his hands going to his britches to take them down as quickly as possible before grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it to hide his shame as he bent over with his belly resting on the bed.

As Loki bent over, Frigga slid over to the dresser grabbing the hair brush that lay atop it and moved over beside Loki lining up to begin punishing him without hesitation.

Loki moved his head up just enough to peer back at Frigga to see what she was doing. Seeing her pick up the brush, Loki drew in a quick breath before whimpering and nervously swaying his bottom back and forth in sickening anticipation.

Frigga didn't leave him waiting long pressing her hand down in the small of his back and arching down with four rapid and very hard swats on Loki's left check before moving to the right and repeating.

"OOOWWW," Loki cried, head thrown back out in pain before diving face first into his pillow again, holding onto it desperately. "Mmm sorry," he called out in a muffled yell, "I won't do it again!"

Shaking her head sadly, Frigga replied as she continued her mantra of swats, "Let's hope you won't as I promise for every reminder I must give you, the punishment will become worse!"

Loki whimpered sadly in between shrieks of pain from the brush, not liking the sound of Frigga's words at all. "Is this enough – please, can it be enough?" Loki cried as he started involuntarily twitching, his ass already sore from his father's spanking. "I can't handle much more, I was already sore – Please, have mercy!"

Not one to give in, Frigga continued her assault the tempo remaining a steady flurry almost too fast to keep track of when one would land and another would take its place, "Mercy? Loki, this be mercy I grant thee! If ye would not have decided to challenge my station, I would not feel the need to discipline you so. You bring this upon yourself, and perhaps a little more soreness to that bottom of yours will teach you to think before you react."

"But it huuurts," Loki whined through his tears as he beat the tops of his feet upon the floor like a child. "I thought mothers were supposed to be kind," Loki said pitifully as he looked back at her in suspicion.

Raising an eyebrow at the petulant stare Loki gave her, Frigga came down a little harder with the hairbrush sure to aim for the more sensitive under curve of his ass as she spoke most harshly, "It's punishment and meant to hurt. Taking you in hand is one of the kinder things I can offer thee Loki. As I told you, today we start anew, and I do not plan to be easy on you because you do not respond to easy, but you will respond to this to be certain!"

"YEOW!" Loki screamed, bucking up and grabbing his rear and rubbing desperately – unable to stop himself as he sobbed. He was much too sore for this treatment! He only wished he would have thought about that when Frigga first entered his room. She wasn't backing down, and he was wondering if she had meant all the nice things she had said.

Frigga sat next to Loki grabbing him about the waist and cinching him tightly into her hip to better restrain him as she remarked gruffly, "Remove your hands; I am not near finished with you yet."

"S-sorry," Loki stammered as he shakily removed his hands, once more clinging to his pillow as he tried to stop his sobbing.

As quickly as Loki's hands were removed and Loki had settled into place, Frigga pulled up on his waist to bring his ass into better range before returning to her task with the goal of being sure Loki knew she would not tolerate one iota of impertinence from him, "I did not come in here with such intentions of having to teach you a lesson of your place in regards to me, and frankly, I am disappointed in you Loki that you would even have the gall to test me in such a fashion! Did you wish to see just how far you could push me this day? Did you think that the fact your father had just punished you would save you from further correction? I do not pretend to understand your logic, but I do hope you understand now the lengths that I will go to in order to right such behaviors."

Loki was unsure whether she expected an answer, but did not want another sharp connection to his most sensitive region, and therefore decided to offer up the best answer he could. He swiftly admitted as he cried, "I was un-unsure of the honesty...AH...of y-your words when you...OH...arrived, as we have never known any c-closeness. OW! I distrusted you and became angered...YEOW...thinking of old wounds and that no truth lay behind your actions – AH – only a desire to please my father...OW!...I think I may have misjudged – I'm sorry; this is new to me." Looking up at her from over his shoulder he asked, "Let us try again?"

Frigga's expression softened at Loki's plea and she slowed the pace quite a bit feeling they were finally reaching an understanding. She nodded her agreement, "Aye, I think perhaps we can. It's amazing what a little bit of truth can accomplish eh?" with that statement said, Frigga stopped her hand from bringing the dreaded brush down on to his quivering bottom placing it instead on Loki's nightstand. "I think we are done now, so you can dress."

Loki looked up at her with large eyes, trying to gauge whether her question was said with any ill intent. Seeing none, he cautiously reached back and carefully tugged his britches up, fastening them with shaky hands as he stayed in place only partially raised. Not quite willing to admit it, he was hesitant to fully rise, wondering about the comfort of a mother.

Seeing his need for acceptance and love, Frigga took his face in both hands drawing him to stand in front of her as she wiped away a track of tears with her thumbs. She gave him a warm smile planting a soft kiss on his forehead speaking gently now, "All penance for your disrespect has been now paid Loki. We move on from here aye?"

Loki's eyebrows knit together, lip and chin still quivering as he placed his own hands upon hers while more tears spilled from his eyes at her kiss. "Aye," he answered softly, suddenly wanting nothing more than to bury his face in her shoulder, feeling very young.

Sensing Loki's vulnerability, Frigga drew him into her to embrace him in a solid hug. She spoke now in comforting tones, "All will be well Loki; you will see that time truly is the great mender of all things."

Loki melted into the embrace, holding on a little desperately as his thoughts moved over how unfair all of this was. Why did it take such humiliation for anyone to love Loki? Why must he bow so low? Why couldn't anyone have tried this with him in his youth? ...and why did this all have to be so painful? He was fairly certain that his bottom was swollen to five times its normal size! Yet, he couldn't deny how good the comfort felt, and he soaked it up as he snuggled deeper under her chin. Maybe he shouldn't have said those things to her, but at least now he knew where he stood.

Frigga felt Loki's form shudder slightly trying to contain a rush of emotion that he chose not to let escape. If it wasn't for the fact that he had brought this current plight upon himself, she may have had an inkling to feel regret for reacting in such a manner, but as it stood, she decided what had happened between them would inevitably bring the two closer in the long run. Frigga tenderly caressed the back of Loki's neck to comfort him as she soothed, "It is late; try to get some rest Loki, and I will check in on you on the morrow."

Not wanting her to go just yet, Loki softly mewed and stubbornly held on a little tighter, "The sun has barely set."

Frigga smiled at Loki's tenacious hold as she squeezed him a little tighter for reassurance, "I do not have to leave so soon. I would stay with you awhile if you wish. Perhaps we may converse on what your father has planned for you on the morrow? He and I have not spoken on the matter."

Loki nodded and smiled into her shoulder, elated that he had finally gained some control. His smile quickly turned to exasperation as he looked up into her face to announce, "He means me to work with the *servants*, cleaning and carrying on for an entire moon! Can you imagine? ...and what have I done to them? What? It's terrible! …Completely dreadful and unfair." He searched her face with his large green eyes, expecting her to be as shocked and sickened by his sentence as he was, but seeing that she wasn't he shook his head and again snuggling it under her chin as he huffed at the indignity of it all.

Frigga just rolled her eyes up to the ceiling at Loki's childish response choosing not to comment on it as she didn't wish to push their relationship backwards after the hurdle they'd just overcame. Instead, she stated, "Perhaps you will learn a little perspective by walking in another's shoes? It is not toiling in the fields with the farmers; that would surely be worse than the fate ye suffer no?"

Her questioning had him fussing a bit, rolling his shoulders and slightly squirming in a sort of unwilling agreeance. After another hefty huff and with still no rescue coming from Frigga, Loki quietly offered, "I suppose. ...but not by much – all will laugh at Loki." At that, he snuggled closer as though attempting to keep away the taunts he knew were to come.

Frigga smiled at how young Loki sounded as she responded, "I cannot say I pity you; you took no thought to prevent such meted chastisement when you sought to humiliate Lady Sif. Your father has decided what penalty will benefit your further growth, so you must and will endure. We are a long lived people Loki, this humbling shall pass, and you will have a chance to put it behind you in due time." Frigga was sure this admission would have a negative response, but she hoped Loki would also see the honesty in her statement.

With as tired, confused and pained as Loki was, he couldn't help the tears that spilled down his cheeks at her words. He wanted to argue, to fight for himself, but deep down he knew there was pure truth to what she said, and her comforting felt so good, so new and wanted, and, and ...oh, he was so exhausted. He tried to hide the fact that he was again crying, and fussed when little sounds began escaping from him. It was all so unfair! He was so much more than all of this! When would his humiliations end?

Feeling the hot tears on her shoulder, Frigga's only response was to rub Loki's back in an effort to console him. After giving him a moment to collect himself, Frigga took Loki by the shoulders and pulled him back so that the two were eye to eye. She gave Loki a warm loving smile, "You are drained my son; lay down now and rest yourself. Try not to worry about tomorrow and instead think on the coming future for whence thou hast paid your penance."

Loki looked at Frigga, brows knit together, and merely nodded his acquiescence. He took a deep, watery breath and then scrubbed at his eyes before turning and gingerly climbing into bed to lay on his stomach, not even bothering to disrobe. His eyes were heavy lidded and fluttering before his head even reached the pillow.

Smiling at Loki, Frigga pulled the bed sheets up to his shoulders moving the few loose strands off of his face as she spoke, "Sleep well Loki; I will see thee again on the morrow." Turning gracefully, Frigga strolled out of Loki's bedroom to head off towards her own quarters for the night.

Loki returned the smile softly, and had meant to reply, though sleep was coming much too fast for him to do so. He was asleep before Frigga reached the door.

By the time Frigga had made it back to her and Odin's bed chambers, Odin was leaned over a desk reading over scrolls that only he was privy to. He glanced up at Frigga's entrance his smile illuminated by the delicate flicker of candle light in the room, "And how went your talk my love?"

Frigga not wanting to darken the All-father's mood merely gave a small smile responding, "Loki and I have discussed much, and I believe he and I know where each other stand and have both agreed to put our best foot forward."

Odin beamed at this news, "Excellent mine wife! It is good to know that our family can be as one, and Loki also has want to accept thee and try to work for change for his own betterment. It pleases me so to know this. As always, thou proves to me your wisdom my love." As he said this, he kissed her hand that had found his shoulder squeezing it lovingly.

Frigga leaned down to kiss him on the cheek as a response before stating with a hint of mischief, "Do not be at that all night my lord lest I fall asleep before you choose to retire."

Her look said sleep was the last thing on her mind, and Odin grinned at her widely in understanding as he set the scrolls aside, standing, and coming to embrace his wife letting out a gruff, "Aye. I think mine work has seen enough attention for one day."


	11. Chore Day

Long time no update on this fic I know! But due to the friend I was co-writing this with having too much going on in real life, the story had to be put on hold. Another author has joined me though, and she wrote the tail end of this chapter with me, and from the next chapter on will be working with me to pump out many more chapters in the future ;) Everyone welcome Elle to the fic, and more importantly enjoy the story! =D

Dawn came early for everyone in the castle especially the servants. Sarah's inner alarm had her up and about before the rooster's annoying caw, and before the sun's rays had peeked over the mountainside, she was dressed and heading down the halls towards Loki's quarters milk pail in hand. She knocked lightly at first, and after several tries with no answer, she knocked harder. Still there was no answer, and Sara's lip curled in agitated frustration. He had to have heard her persistent knocking by now lest he be deaf she thought bitterly. No, this was going to be hell on her she decided. Why did she have to be the one the one to babysit the royal brat? It didn't matter she decided, she was a woman of duty, and she would perform this task to the best of her ability as she did every other.

Opening the prince's door Sarah stated in a half whisper, "Lord Loki? Are thee awake? Tis time to milk the cows, and ye must rise and ready thy self most swiftly."

Loki was happily watching while Thor, Lady Sif, and Enchantress were all strapped down on special benches as a mighty wheel spun, walloping their bare bottoms with a large, thick piece of leather strap. He delighted in watching as their bottoms turned to shades of bright red, taking particular enjoyment in teasing them in their much deserved torment as the sounds of spanking rapped away in beats of three...but, suddenly the sound vanished, and he heard in its place a faint, garbled voice. It was the most peculiar thing, sounding as though it came from very far away, and possibly in an unknown tongue – though he believed he caught his name as his surroundings vanished and he found himself snuggled into his bedding.

"Hnnff? ...cows? ...I donnnnfnnemm..." Loki wasn't certain what was real and what wasn't at the moment, still under the workings of sleep and close to falling back into another dream.

Sarah lifted an eyebrow rolling her eyes as she entered the trickster's room marching over to his bedside. She leaned over dropping the pails loudly on the floor and stated in a none to friendly tone, "I am going downstairs to ready the cows to milk; do not dally as we have much to accomplish before the sun rises much higher."

At the sound of the clanging pails, Loki jerked up into a sitting position in surprise. As soon as his bruised and welted bottom touched the bed, he yelped aloud, sounding like a wounded cat. Wincing and trying to thrust himself off of the bed quickly, he nearly fell on top of her, but he managed to twist away at the last moment, instead landing on the floor, hitting the pails with his arms as his legs were hopelessly tangled in his sheets still partially on the bed. "Owwwww," he muttered pitifully in encroaching hysteria, flexing his sore forearms and twisting his trapped legs. Looking up to her in pain, he asked with widened green eyes, "...what is happening?"

Sarah jumped back startled by the sudden action; she had to hold her hand over her mouth to catch the snicker at the ridiculous display Loki had presented her. Sarah found her voice after a moment and replied with a hint of a giggle, "The cows my lord… they are in need of milking before the cooks can serve breakfast."

Loki looked up at Sarah and saw the amused look on her face. Glaring up at her he snapped, "Don't just stand there, woman! Assist me at once!" He tried wiggling free once more, and became only more indignant that he could not free himself and growled at her in frustration.

Sarah barely contained the laugh now seeing Loki flop about like a fish out of water. Smiling all the while, she answered, "Certainly my lord." She quickly pulled the bed sheet from under the mattress, so that the sheets were now loose and Loki would be able to free himself.

Quickly kicking free, Loki jumped up and staggered, still in his clothes from the day before. "What are you snickering at? You're the cause of this! You!" He yelled, pointing at her in a rage before looking at the floor in confusion and rubbing his tired eyes, "...why...why have you brought me pails?"

Sarah sighed at Loki both amused that he could be so dumbfounded by the tasks expected of him and irritated growing weary of the delay and how it would likely be a reoccurring theme throughout the rest of their day.

Crossing her arms in exasperation, Sarah looked up at him now straight faced as she stated in a 'how obvious can I make this?' tone, "The pails are for milking the cows… as I have stated twice already my lord. We need to begin milking them post haste as we are running behind and will surely be at our chores all day and into the night if you spend all your time asking questions rather than performing duties."

Sarah was sure that her reply would anger the prince, but she had already spent the better part of her day and night mulling over how awful he was likely to treat her when Garrick had approached her about working with Loki the previous day. The fact that she would have to endure such for a moon's cycle vexed Sarah greatly to the point she didn't right care if her words upset him or not.

Loki shot a hefty glare at her, opening his mouth to speak before considering what running late might cost him as his mind quickly woke. What would he tell his father if he were late for their evening meal? ...or if breakfast was late? Certainly this woman would blame him, and Loki was just as certain that Odin would believe her. That would result in...Loki shivered at the thought. He'd thrown too big of a fuss thus far over this punishment for Odin not to do so. Taking simple steps was already painful enough, the pain being felt just from standing in fact, and Loki had finally reached a point where he didn't want to push any further. ….for now.

"I see. ...is there time enough for me to wash before we start the day?" Loki asked snidely, hoping he wouldn't have to go through the day in rumpled clothing.

Sarah raised a brow giving a small shrug responding curtly before turning to leave, "As long as it doesn't take too long, I do not see the harm. I will pull two of the cows from the stable out and begin milking. Once you have readied yourself, you can meet me there, and I will teach you what is expected of you."

Pressing his lips together in a straight line to contain his frustration, Loki thought quickly, weighing his options and possible repercussions. Making up his mind, he turned in a snap, pulling off his clothes, stumbling across the room, hurriedly digging out and pulling on clean clothes before dashing off after Sarah. Finding her halfway between the castle and the stable, Loki wondered at how quickly she must walk as he skidded up beside her to keep pace before jutting out his chin and walking proudly as he considered how best to make this situation work for him.

Sarah was quite surprised to see Loki had readied himself so quickly, and her jaunt stuttered a moment in recognition. She did not stop though as she continued towards the stable a small satisfied smile on her features at the posture Loki kept. To be commanded to join her in her daily tasks must be quite self-effacing for him she thought. Good. This arrogant man certainly needed some humbling!

The two rounded the bin out into the court yard following the trail back to the stable and going past the long line of lightly nickering horses to the back half of the stable where the milking cows were kept. Sarah worked silently setting the pails at Loki's feet and pulling one and then another cow out of a stall and tying each to one of the posts. She then moved to the other side of the stable and rummaged about for two small stools to which she placed each beside a cow in the proper place to begin their work. Grabbing up the pails then, she set one under one cow before crossing around and doing the same for the other sitting down and rolling up her sleeves. Sarah beckoned Loki to come to her side, "I will demonstrate now the technique you need follow to properly milk a cow my prince."

Having never had to stand this close to a cow before, Loki could not help but turn his nose up at what he considered to be such a fowl creature. Seeing their tongues slink up into their nostrils made him pull a face and turn away, huffing in indignation that he was the only person who saw how horrible these...these 'things' were. How could he be expected to perform such a low task as this! He didn't want to touch them! They were disgusting! Hideous, even!

When Sarah set out stools, he became nervous. Certainly he wasn't meant to sit, was he? ...and just how would he possibly be able to do that? It was ridiculous, given his current predicament. Couldn't he kneel – would that be too obvious? Walking up behind Sarah, he coughed lightly, trying to keep his dignity and control through posture alone.

Once the trickster seemed ready to be instructed, Sarah went about her demonstration, "You have to grab the teat right here above the nipple. Give a firm pull down to release the milk like so, but be careful not to pinch or squeeze too hard lest you startle the cow."

Loki closed his eyes briefly, attempting to quell his indignation from erupting at her crude instruction. Opening them once more, he quirked his mouth as he watched her work for a moment. "You cannot mean for me to perform this task? Clearly there's been some mistake." He laughed at the ridiculousness of the sheer thought of it.

Sarah's eyes smoldered her agitation at Loki's insinuation that he was far too above her daily chores, "Well my lord, if you do not wish to milk the cows with me, we can go to my headmaster, Garrick, and he can ask your father to put you to work in a fashion you find more agreeable."

Loki visibly flinched at the mention of his father, remembering his father's warning as he clenched his sore cheeks in fear. Fixing Sarah with a disarming smile, Loki said "That's not necessary; let me simply watch you, and I am sure to see where I will be of use."

Sarah's lip stayed curled in obvious dissatisfaction, but reining her emotions in, she continued evenly, "As I was saying, you squeeze like so alternating between the teats until the pressure wanes. An average cow will give you around half a pail for your efforts. That is the gist of the instruction. Now, I will go with thee to see your application." As she said this, Sarah stood motioning her hand for Loki to take a seat in front of his cow, so that she could observe his technique.

"Ah, let me see more of your technique – it is still dark, after all, and I am sure I didn't fully see what you were doing," Loki said, standing firm in place. "Perhaps you can show me on my own cow if yours needs a rest."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah shook her head no, "Nay. You did not come here to watch me work your highness. I am well aware of your slippery tongue, and I am clever enough to spot when one wishes to use me. If ye wish more instruction, you may sit, and I will guide thy hands in proper form to be sure the darkness will not interfere with your learning."

Loki's nose crinkled as he glared at the unbecoming beast of a woman. "Who precisely do you think you are? Clearly you are impaired in some way! ...to think that someone of such a low birth as yourself has the right to speak to a prince such as I in such a manner! Feh! I do not have to stand for this," he roared, stomping away angrily. "And bring me my breakfast," he added over his shoulder. He'd go to his room and then seek his father out in the morning. Certainly his father would agree with him that the woman was out of line, and would applaud him for staying in his room until he was able to speak to him on the matter. It was no fault of his own; he had tried to be reasonable!

Sarah placed her hands on her hips watching him bound off towards the castle, and she waved him off returning to sit and milk the cow in front of her as her annoyance had grown to its peak. Curse the prince and his childish tantrums! She was not a nanny and surely could not be expected to cater to such an attitude! She would finish her milking, deliver the pails to the kitchen as was par for the course of her daily duties, and then she would seek out Garrick. He could deal with finding the brat of a prince a new punching bag!

Thinking the better of it, he turned to holler over his shoulder. "...and remember to have my breakfast sent to my room!" Satisfied, he huffed and continued on into the castle, kicking at anything in his path and slamming the door to his quarters and kicking off his boots before flopping on his bed face first.

Sarah ignored Loki's request thinking if he wished breakfast that she would not be the one to bring it to him. Soon after she had finished her morning duties that required her timely attention, Sarah made haste to speak to Garrick.

Seeing the servant girl approach with a firm line etched in a frown on her face, Garrick sighed heavily his discontent. The prince was not with her, and by the looks of it, Sarah was highly upset. He held out a hand to have her take pause as he asked warily, "Sarah, where be your charge?"

Sarah pointed heatedly down the hall, "Likely sleeping the day away or awaiting his breakfast since he be too fine to do an honest day's work! He is obnoxious and rude, and I cannot work with such a man and be expected to do my duties properly. He refused to work before storming off demanding we bring him his breakfast. It was all I could do to withhold comment out of respect for the rest of the more noble side of the Odin family."

Garrick rubbed his temples as he took in Sarah's complaint. He then nodded, "I will speak to lord Odin after he has had his breakfast to see what he wishes to be done. I am disappointed that you have had trouble already from the young prince, but I must admit, I did see such antics would arise sooner or later. Go now and return to your duties Sarah, I will call on you later when you are needed."

Sarah seemed placated by Garrick's reassurance that he would take care of the situation from here, and she would be able to return to a normal day's work. She bowed her head thanking Garrick before swiftly turning to return to her chores.

Garrick worried how their king would take the news, he hated being the one to have to bring bad tidings to their lord, but that was his job as headmaster of all the servants. Odin was surely not going to be pleased.

Loki had, in fact, quickly fallen asleep soon after returning to his quarters, though his hungry belly had awoken him a short time later. Rolling out of bed, he was furious to see that breakfast had not been brought to him. It was then, in his sleepy rage, that he decided that his best course of action would be to seek out his father and to disclose all the horrible things about this Sarah hag. If he were lucky, he'd be able to snag a hearty breakfast in the process!

Odin took in the news from the fidgeting servant's master, Garrick, whom was obviously hesitant to discuss the falling out had by Loki and the hand maiden, Sarah. Odin's grimace deepened as the man went on and the words sank in causing Odin to respond with an agitated bellow, "I see. Have Sarah come forth, I wish to speak with her post haste! And as for my son, do let him know he is to remain in his quarters until I've spoken my peace and come to deal with him personally!"

Garrick bowed as he backed quickly away to disappear amongst the vast spread of velvet curtains leading away from the main throne room. It wasn't long before Sarah was notified of her summons and had proceeded albeit nervously to the all-father's throne room. On his way to relay Odin's message to Loki, Garrick had no need to knock at Loki's door because the spoiled prince was already barreling toward the throne room when Garrick had turned the bend. The man stiffened dutifully holding up a hand, "Sir, I must insist you return to your chamber under word from your father! He has bequeathed me to inform you that he shall be coming to speak with thee shortly in person."

Loki had meant to push past the servant Garrick, but stopped abruptly in a swirl of limbs, slackened jaw at the proclamation. "What? " he all but screeched, eyes blinking rapidly for a moment before he regained composure of himself. He brooded quietly for a moment, hands on his hips, as though Garrick weren't there. His eyes traveled the wall before him quickly as his mind awoke. 'Not good' he thought. Continuing his internal dialogue, 'That hag! I'm in trouble. What to do? Wait in my room, for once obedient, or plead my case now? Certainly the hag has painted quite the horrible picture, but things have changed, father will listen to me. We are finally connected and the beast Sara will be duly punished.' But the ridiculousness of that line of thinking hit Loki a moment later. 'No. He'll have none of it and will make due on his threat,' he thought as his mouth twitched nervously. 'No, I must seek him out and that's it. Only yesterday he was at me to admit fault. If I approach him, admitting fault and wanting to try again...' suddenly nodding to himself, Loki turned to resume his path.

Sarah's voice carried through the archway as Loki approached the throne room, "…And when he refused to sully his hands with the work of mere peasants, he had the audacity to command his breakfast be brought to his chambers immediately! That was the last I spoke with him my lord."

Loki stopped in his tracks, pressing himself up against the wall as he listened. He realized how bad his behavior sounded when said aloud, and his first instinct was to run. ….but, to where? He could hide in his room and wait for the inevitable, or he could…. Well, he wasn't exactly sure, and so he waited to hear what Odin's response would be.

Odin sighed heavily as if the very conversation made him weary, "My son has a lot to learn, and I realize now that much of his boorish behavior is a direct result of me not giving Loki the discipline and structure he truly needed as a child. We are working towards a more satisfactory solution to curb these habits. I will have word with him, and he will listen to what you instruct from this day forward or he will regret it."

Upon hearing the word `boorish,' Loki felt his ire rise. But as Odin went on, Loki felt his stomach drop as fear overtook him. Reason to the wind, he wanted to get as far away from Odin as possible and he turned to quietly flee from the throne room.

Once Odin had learned all he had needed from Sarah and excused her from his presence, he rose from his throne and made his way down the corridor to Loki's quarters not stopping to knock first.

Loki, whilst jogging aimlessly down the castle's halls, had realized there was nowhere for him to go and had thus decided to return to his quarters before Odin sought him out. He thought that, perhaps, if his father saw that he had apparently obeyed and stayed in his rooms as Odin had decreed that it would help the two of them smooth this minor hiccup. `It would be the first time I've truly ever obeyed,' Loki thought to himself. `…at least, he'd think I'd obeyed.' Running down the hallway, he noted that his door was slightly ajar and suspected that his breakfast had finally been brought to him. Stomach growling, he burst into the room.

What Loki saw made his blood freeze. Odin sat upon his bed clearly awaiting his arrival with a dark frown etched on his face. He turned to the Trickster radiating anger as he practically boomed, "Tell me, are you a fool Loki? It would seem you cannot even complete one day of punishment without getting yourself in to trouble! Was I not through enough with you on our last engagement?"

Staring at Odin with huge eyes, Loki considered the best answer to give his irate father. Starting and stopping a few times, he finally bowed his head. "Today has not gone well."

Odin leaned back, his shoulders leveled his hands placed squarely on his thighs as he eyed Loki's downcast expression. The boy actually seemed contrite for a change, and that was well Odin thought. He waited a long moment before querying, "I must ask you then son, what possesses thee to act in such a fashion if you know that it will only come down upon your head at a later time?"

Loki groaned, feeling horrible and frightened to again be in this situation and hating the feel of Odin's disappointed eyes watching him. "I have my suspicions, but am overall at a loss," he finally said sadly, "Perhaps I should explain what happened, so we can figure that out?" He asked, chancing a glance up at Odin through his bangs.

Odin's gaze remained firm as well as his stance, ever a king, "That would be a veritably sensible plan. Do tell, I've already heard Sara's side, and Loki, do be warned, I'll not tolerate fabrication. You are on very thin ice as we speak. Don't make things worse for yourself by lying to me."

Visibly tensing at the warning, Loki sighed as though heartbroken. His eyes locked on the floor as he began to quietly explain what had happened, "It seems fate was against me from the get go as when Sara came to wake me I was in the deepest of slumbers, dead to all the world. Though I didn't hear her, I assume she knocked upon my door. Apparently she had tired of knocking because the first indication I had of her presence was an ear shattering clatter next to my bed." Loki stopped and put a hand over his face in remembering the humiliating incident, "…it startled me so much I bolted up in bed, my bruising causing me to leap up with my legs tangled in the sheets…I nearly fell on her, but twisted in time to land upon the pails she had just thrown down. As I looked up surprised and in pain, I saw her *laughing* at me." Loki halted his account, looking to his father for sympathy and to see if he was equally as horrified by the wench's reaction.

Odin did not look amused nor did he look pitiable. In fact, his demeanor did not change one iota intent on merely listening fully to Loki's side of the story.

Feeling a stab of anxiety and hurt at Odin's cold expression, Loki's countenance took on a look of petulance before he bowed his head at remembering his situation and the next part of his tale. "Though she did assist me in untangling my legs, she did not hide her laughter nor her sharp tongue, and though I at first was goaded into an exchange of words, I quickly corrected myself and asked if I had time yet to freshen up. She said that I did if I hurried, which I did – I even ran to catch up with her surprisingly quick gait." Loki looked back up at Odin with eager eyes at that last bit, hoping to impress him.

Odin was not fooled by Loki's attempts to paint himself in a better light and responded in a clipped tone, "Tell me about the part where you refused to do the chores you were tasked with. I am quite sure we went over what I expected of you."

Loki's face fell, as did his gaze, and he toed the ground as he said quietly, "You aren't going to like that part."

He rubbed his hands together, trying to decide the best way to explain himself. "…cows are terrible creatures, father, and I wasn't expecting I'd be working with them…I'd never seen one of the vile things up close and…" he was about to weave a fine excuse when he glanced up at his father's face. Pressing his lips together he looked down and shook his head, "I tried to get out of my chores. I didn't do what was expected of me. The animals disgusted me beyond reason, but I should have done as you wished – you didn't mean for me to enjoy my tasks, though I wish you hadn't been so harsh as to assign me to the cows. They're dreadful, father – truly, they are! I…I tried to trick the servant into doing my work and then stomped off back to bed when she refused."

He looked up at Odin with large, sad eyes, "Please forgive me – let me try again. I'll do better! I'll touch the beast's horrible teats if I must. …I tried to come to you to confess, to set things right and ask for a second chance when I awoke – I'd come to my senses by then - but she had beat me to it and I grew frightened….I ran before again coming to my senses and that brings us to this moment. I'm sorry."

Odin relaxed visibly as his son confessed the truth for once, and for that, Odin was proud. It would seem that spanking actually did have a positive effect on his son. He had doubted that this was a solid course to pursue and was ready to rethink another strategy since Loki still seemed unruly, but this outburst to clearly avoid punishment proved that Odin was on the right path to reigning in his son's bad behavior. It would take time, and being Gods, they had plenty of that.

Odin was silent a long moment giving a slow nod as he'd absorbed all of Loki's retelling before patting the spot to his right for Loki to sit beside him, "Come son; sit beside me."

Loki watched apprehensively for what seemed an eternity as his father worked through his admission. He stiffened when asked to sit by his father's side, realizing that this was likely a precursor to punishment. Taking small, slow steps towards Odin, Loki looked at him with owlish eyes and said, "I didn't lie, father. I gave a true account. Please just let me try again." Loki hesitantly sat on the bed next to Odin, "You don't have to spank me for this, I can fix this instead if you let me."

Odin sighed watching his son's reaction, "Loki you have certainly earned a spanking for the actions you have taken, but I am feeling gracious due to your honesty. Not that I do not expect you to always be truthful with me. Your willingness to own up to your mistakes has not gone unnoticed and will always earn you a lesser punishment than the latter. However, you still have disobeyed me, and you have also disrespected the hand-maiden Sarah. This is unacceptable, and you will apologize to her tonight. I will bring her here before we dine, and you will give her the respect she is due from now on. She may be a servant, but she is also an Asgardian."

Loki's face went from terror as he shook his head at his father's announcement of punishment to pouting as the truth that he was to be spanked sunk in to outrage that he was expected to apologize to the hag. He scowled at the ground for a long moment before looking at his father with a serious look, "She's a horrible creature, just so you know. I think it's ridiculous that I'm to be punished after being pushed to act out by her. She should know her station. I realize I must do the tasks you've set for me, but please rethink the punishment you're about to deliver and the apology you expect from me."

Growling in exasperation, Odin snatched Loki's wrist to jerk him quickly over his knee. He spoke as he wrenched the Trickster god's pants down to his knees in one fluid motion as he roared, "You should know your station! You manage to find yourself in a worst situation by continuing to speak! When I said I was to be gracious for your honesty, I had set to only make you apologize and remain grounded to your room until the morning where you will rejoin Sarah to complete the punishment you were originally assigned." Odin began now to spank in measured slaps as he continued, "But you have shown me that you are not sorry in the slightest for your actions this morning, but do believe by the time I'm finished with you here, you certainly WILL be!"

Loki practically squealed in terror as Odin pulled him over his knee and breathed a chorus of `no's' as his pants were yanked down. "Father! No! I haven't made myself clear, I am very sorry – sorry I've disappointed you yet again …and it seems I've done it twice today! Please," Loki's voice broke, his eyes filling with tears. "I want you to be proud of me, I'm angry that I've failed in that yet again. Ow, I didn't mean to speak out of term! I only meant you to know my feelings of the servant girl, ow – I knew it wouldn't change my punishment and – ow - I came to you knowing what you'd do – I'd accepted it! I'm sorry!"

"And you will continue to accept it in increasing force if you cannot listen well enough to keep yourself from being draped over my lap! I care not for your distaste in the servant woman. She is here to do a job, and it is yours to do as you are told. I should not have to stand at your side ready to take you in hand because you lack the self-control to do what you are instructed to do on your own!" As Odin spoke, his tempo accelerated into a blinding flurry of slaps to Loki's elevated backside still quite tender from the previous night's punishment.

Loki wailed at the increased onslaught, the pain of it nearly driving him mad as he gripped Odin's calf for some attempt at comfort. The only coherent thought in his mind was that he couldn't take anymore punishment. He had to bring this to an end. Screaming out due to his sobs he cried, "Yes, father, please – you're right! AH! I was wrong! OH! I'll do as you say! OW! I'll do better, please stop! PLEASE!" At that, Loki broke down into incoherent sobs and desperate snivels, quite certain that this was the harshest pain in the entire world.

Odin did slow his pace letting out a sigh of frustration. He didn't like hearing Loki distress so, but he also knew that Loki was not one to learn from an easy lesson. The spanking continued for several minutes while all that was heard throughout Loki's chambers and perhaps the hallway were solid smacks followed by panicked pleas to desist and sobs of defeat.

Once Odin felt Loki was truly repentant, he let himself be heard, "Now then, I'll hear no more excuses from you Loki. I do not need to tell you again mine wishes of you. Do you understand me now?"

"Aye! I do, yes!" Loki agreed instantly, his voice wet; as his hope finally raised that the pain may come to an end. Looking back at Odin he pleaded, "I understand. Please stop!"

Feeling Loki had been well spanked, Odin did cease the tirade of slaps to the trickster's backside as he continued to chide his son, "I do hope you do Loki fore I will not hesitate to give you another swift lesson in the same manner! This attitude you carry serves only to guide you to your own misfortune." As he said this, Odin pulled Loki's pants back in place and helped his son to his feet.

Loki stood in front of his father, wiping his face with the backs of his arms before resorting to self-hugging. He stared forlornly at the ground at his feet, sniffling now and then, for a long moment before his curiosity won out. Peering at Odin with wet eyes Loki asked inquisitively, "You really weren't going to punish me so until I misspoke?"

Odin sighed putting a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Son, you hold the reigns of your future. When this fact truly sinks in, and you take the time to weigh your options more carefully, you would be surprised the heartache you may save yourself, or in this case the use of softer seat cushions."

Loki, who'd been taking in every word Odin had to say with deep sincerity, narrowed his eyes slightly at the very last bit, giving a bit of a huff. He did not like any such things being said about him, but the mentioned pain in his backside – along with the need to prove he was indeed actually sorry – won out and he simply nodded. Deciding to follow his father's advice, Loki did weigh his options and came to a decision. "I..I know that before you said that you'd intended to ground me to my rooms for the rest of the day before you felt the need to...you know. But, I thought…perhaps…to show you my regret that I could resume my duties today, if it pleases you?" he asked, his emotions going back and forth from contrite and hopeful for approval to disgust that he was suggesting any such thing.

Odin smiled appeased that his son wished to right his slight, "It is good to hear you say as much, and you will resume your chores. For the next few days though, I wish for you to remain in your chamber and reflect on why you need to do as you are told without an attitude. Perhaps you will gain a new respect for the freedom you had been granted. Prove to me that you can behave without constant supervision, and you will return to the progress of finishing your previously stated punishment."

Loki was ashamed to admit it, but boredom boded poorly for him. "Father...give me some task to occupy me in my solitude. I fear when my attention wanders...I displease you more," he said. "At least allow me access to the spell books of the royal library, allow me to exercise my mind." Some magic spells might give him a chance to remedy his predicament. There might be some small spell that would lessen the pain that seemed to be his ever present condition or even give him some new ideas on how to escape his punishment. "Learning is surely harmless and it will better me." He rubbed his backside nervously.

Odin frowned, "Nay. I did not restrict you to your quarters so that you may kick your feet up and read. It is a punishment for being belligerent to the help in the face of your stated duties. But if you need be kept busy, I will have you help go over the ledgers of complaints that need addressing. There are many projects needing to be allocated in a timely fashion, and you are intelligent enough to make appropriate judgment calls. That should keep you busy enough in your seclusion."


	12. Family Gathering

Loki pondered if Odin simply wanted to break him, to destroy his spirit and leave him a docile pup at the royal feet. No books, servants' work and drudgery, and punishments suited to children seemed to add up to a sadistic game. "As my lord father commands," he mumbled, keeping his tone neutral. He did like his intelligence praised. "My only wish is to do what is expected of me."

What was expected was mischief but it could not be called insolence if he kept his tone low and humble. As it was, he was looking forward to not seeing the floor on his painful perch over his father's knee. The radiating pain in his bottom tore at him, reminding him of his ever present danger.

Odin nodded not taking much stock in Loki's insincere words. He was well aware of how Loki used his silver tongue to get what he wanted. Well placed flattery wasn't getting Loki out of his chastisement this time, and so Odin simply answered, "Good. I will send Mirak up with the scrolls for you to purvey. The task will keep you busy until dinner when I and your mother will come to feast with you."

Odin gave his son's shoulder a small gentle squeeze before turning to leave, "I trust you will keep to your chambers until I tell you otherwise my son?"

Loki was not sure if being ignored was gratifying as it meant he would not suffer further or humiliating in that he was no longer a threat. He was being broken down and if he did not fight, if he did not resist, he would lose his very essence. He would fade away into ennui, into being a tool of others.

Still, he could not resist that childlike need for approval when Father squeezed his shoulder. It was disgusting how easily his father could control him, either with gentle approval or less...kind methods. He was losing his mind, because he wanted that trust, even as he wanted to do everything to earn himself no trust indeed. He tried to speak, but even his silver tongue was lead in the face of such confusion. "There is nowhere for me to go," he said sadly, bowing his head. Anywhere he tried to run, he would be brought back and humiliated. "You will find me here as long as you desire."

He had to get out. He had to find somewhere in the nine realms to be himself.

Odin left without taking in his son's self-pity closing the door on his way out symbolizing the finality of their conversation.

Loki spent the most mind-numbing day looking over endless records. One of the most intelligent minds in Asgard was forced to deal with such matters! The indignity was painful. Right now, he was consumed with a true dilemma for the ages. The village of Useless and Boring needed a new dam to prevent the river from flooding their crops, but the neighboring village of Pointless and Peasant needed the water to insure the fishing population remained stable.

He debated making orders for them to build half a damn so no one would be happy, but even he knew that would be horrific. Odin...Father...the old man would return public humiliation with further public humiliation, and he already knew the court was rejoicing to see him brought low. He hated Asgard and he hated his family and he hated stupid pointless dams and idiot peasants even more!

Of course, a twinge in his backside reminded him to keep himself on task. It seemed that no excuse was needed to punish him, and being thrashed was most unpleasant. So he allowed himself to just move as quickly as possible. Besides, he supposed it was interesting to know how boring being king was. He chuckled at the image of his beloved brother doing such tasks, Thor was well symbolized as a hammer. He saw everything as a nail to be smashed.

The drudgery also allowed him some time to consider his next plot. HE wanted to break him, and Loki wanted to escape.

Of course, he knew a direct assault would be useless. He would just find himself in a worse state, over a knee and thoroughly beaten down. But perhaps he might use cunning and guilt his father into loosening the restraints. He would have to be patient, one of his weaknesses but perhaps he could stomach some groveling for the greater good. If they thought he was broken, they might relax the reins. Or they might become fearful of what he was planning. Either way, it was more entertaining than endlessly chafing against his fetters only to be upended into further misery.

His manservant had laid out a simple green tunic and trousers, as he requested. He wanted to look as young and innocent as possible. His hair was loose around his face, hanging into his eyes and hiding them. He even went in simple slippers instead of shoes, anything to look vulnerable.

If he could survive the night without sacrificed dignity, he'd be one step closer to his next step. This might actually work out quite well for him.

As dusk approached, Loki heard a soft knock on his door followed by a small voice, "Lord Loki, we have brought accompaniments to set up dinner for the royal family. May we enter?"

Loki nodded, hiding his smile as he motioned for the door to enter. "Of course," he said, using what little magic he had to open the door. His powers were bound, but even Odin couldn't bind a faint trickle once in a while. It wouldn't be much, but he had to test his powers and slowly seek to loosen the restraints on his powers. "If I can do anything to assist, tell me. I am honored to have such august guests," he said acidly. Let them wonder if he lied or not, he knew tantrums would be expected but politeness would set everyone on edge, wondering where the trick lied. "Come in, I welcome you." They'd be shaking in their boots at his plots, and Odin could not fault him a wit because he had done nothing.

The servants bustled into the room to set the stage for the royal family to dine in traditional Norse fashion which was lavish in taste but practical in design. Not much was said as the furniture was placed and the dinnerware set for four. Odin and Frigga had not arrived yet, and Loki's main living area was illuminated and ready to receive its guests quite swiftly. The aroma of fresh loaves of honey bread, roasted quail, and casseroles of the finest making wafted through the air as the servants settled next to their dishes in preparation to attend their masters.

Loki counted the seats with dismay. Four only meant one thing. Thor. Thor was here too? Father was working hard to break him, but Loki was nothing if not patient.

He knew the proper protocol of seating as easily as he knew his own hands. Father sat at the head of the table, and Thor at his right hand in the place of honor. In the left hand place was Lady Frigga ...Mother …her …and Loki would sit in the final place, the least of their sons. He hated protocol.

He debated taking Thor's place, but decided against it. He did not need a seat in some pathetic role of good son. He needed a way out, and playing nice would be more interesting. Therefore, he stood by and waited for the other guests to arrive. He would speak as little as possible without being insolent.

As he heard his family arrive, he could feel himself actually grow nervous. He kept his eyes low imagining in his hatred Thor humiliated, strapped and begging for mercy and turned into something appropriately nasty. A goldfish seemed appropriate.

He would turn the All-Father into a mouse and his lady stepmother into a toad and he would keep them in cages. Every knee would bow before him. He would be respected. He would not be broken.

This was a minor setback.

Thor was the first to arrive looking uncertain as this was the first time the two had really talked since Loki's disgraceful display at the tournament. Thor did love his brother however misguided Loki was. He nodded in Loki's direction a perplexed confusion lingering on his features, "Brother. I see you are looking well and not immobilized in any fashion. Why would father wish us dine here rather than in the great hall?"

Odin strode through the archway not too far behind Thor answering the hanging question that lingered in Thor's statement, "Thor, your brother has been restricted to his quarters due to his behavior, but even though he is being punished, we want to show him that his family still wishes his company."

Loki debated if his father truly hated him. He had always assumed it, but now it was becoming more and more apparent that Odin enjoyed shaming him to raise Thor up. He shrugged and continued to his plan to act meekly and to make them unable to read him. He would not give in. He shrugged and nodded as if the words were mere pleasantries ignoring the idea of family. They were his jailers. They were his enemies.

He moved to his place and waited for his father to sit down. "Indeed," he managed to say.

Let them wonder. He smiled to his own private joke. Loki had decided on his punishment for his family. He would turn them into pets and he would keep them in cages and see how they enjoyed it. He would not hurt them, of course. He had succumbed to enough weakness to actually want them alive but in a state of constant misery.

Let them gloat. He was moving them into position with humility. "Your presence honors me."

Lady Frigga entered giving Loki a soft smile moving to take a seat next to Odin. "I do hope you are hungry, I had the chef prepare one of your favorite delicacies of smoked salmon in spinach leaves."

The table was small in comparison to the great hall's tables, but it was still expansive enough to seat at least eight. Even so, as the family seated themselves the servants began to place a multitude of different dishes out to cover the table with an array of delicious choices. Thor seemed quite pleased and even more so as a tall goblet of mead foaming to the brim was brought before him, "This is quite pleasant in a rather intimate setting."

Odin grinned at his son's satisfaction turning his eye to Loki expectantly, "So how goes the task I asked of you? Have you come to any suitable conclusions?"

Loki was irked to realize that Lady Frigga knew his favorite dishes. It was such a maternal gesture and Lady Frigga had never been his mother. He was infuriated to realize how much he craved those gestures as a child, how he would have given a thousand years of life to have her smile at him and remember his favorite dish. "Thank you, your majesty,"

He nodded to his father as he sat down, picking at his food. "I finished all of the proposals you sent, my lord. I gave recommendations that the village that requires a dam instead have dikes built, to run off some of the water without disturbing the fishing roots. The feud between the Mountain Trolls and the Dwarves should be simple to solve, the trolls love meat and the dwarves love gold, therefore a small gift given to the Troll Chiefteness to be given to the Dwarfmaster should smooth over lost feelings. As for Alfheimer, the elves are not to be trusted. While they claim they only wish to visit, it is well known their king Oberon was wounded and Idunn's apples are known to be a near perfect cure. If they want help, they should pay for the privilege or at least ask," he recited mechanically, staring down at his food. He would not succumb. He would not allow it.

He was their prisoner. He would not let them break him into their son.

Odin weighed Loki's words carefully and nodded, "Very good my son; I am quite proud of your thoughtfulness concerning these important matters. You have measured the needs of both sides equally and given fair reconciliation to appease all and favor none. Perhaps tomorrow you can come to court with me for a few hours to continue demonstrating your artful skills at politics."

Frigga seemed as delighted as Odin at Loki's assertion, "Loki has always had a gift for problem solving when the mood suits him."

Thor was also pleased to see his brother contributing to the greater good of the community rather than working so hard to bring Asgard's denizens beneath him, "I see whatever father has said to you Loki; you have taken it to heart. It is good to see this side of you."

Loki was satisfied. He was allowed to leave his quarters and attend at court. Now he would just have to make some friends in high places. Perhaps he could recruit the Enchantress and Karnilla; he had a past with them but was quite willing to sacrifice to get them back on his side. Together, the trinity of magic could happily rule the worlds and divide the realms. He was more than willing to use a love potion on Balder and Thor to give them to the lovely dames.

"My lord and lady honor me with your invitation to court," he managed to say, forcing himself not to enjoy the praise. It was too little, too late. Words he would have gladly died for no longer meant anything. Kind words said to a pet for rolling over on command. "I am happy to have found my place. It would be my pleasure to attend to my lord tomorrow,"

They all loved seeing him broken. They enjoyed it. They did not love him. He could feel the bitterness in his throat and he choked it down. When he, Karnilla and Amora ruled (he admitted he might even enjoy bedding them once they tired of Balder and Thor) all would be well.

At least court would be more interesting than milking beasts.

Thor scrutinized Loki's aloof behavior his brow crinkling in confusion, "Loki, why do you address our parents at arm's length? Not once since we've entered your domicile have you made any tie to us as more than the title of royalty as if you were not part of this family."

Odin and Frigga said nothing turning their gaze to Loki awaiting his response to Thor's query.

Loki wanted to escape the room badly. He knew losing his temper would be adding a longer term to his sentence and delay his plans further. He knew that remaining calm was the only thing keeping him able to sit.

And yet, he could not resist the rage bubbling up inside him. Their parents? The ones who had rejected and hated him, blamed an innocent child and twisted his soul and then punished him for being twisted? He wanted to laugh, but he knew that he would go mad with fury if he opened the floodgates.

What kind of son obeyed out of fear of being brutally assaulted? If he showed his true feelings, he would be humiliated and thrashed beyond his endurance and made to beg for mercy. Yet, if he acted removed from his miserable family, shock was shown.

Loki managed to choke down his fury, but he could not lie his way out of this. His dignity had to allow him some answer, even if it risked his plan. "I have been told that lying will not be tolerated," he responded, bowing his head in Odin's direction.

"Therefore, I have been only speaking words of truth, as is my Lord's command."

He turned his gaze to his food. "If my lord could grant me leave after dinner to visit the bathhouses, I would be most grateful," he said, changing the topic.

Odin growled dangerously, "If you have an accusation Loki, have out with it, and do not ask for pleasantries with disdain. You have not earned that right as I told you your place is to remain in your quarters until I give you leave."

His father was in an ill temper and he was risking himself in this plain. "I have no accusations, my lord. I merely made a request," he said softly, keeping his tone humble. "I apologize if my tone displeased you, sire." Loki smiled thinly as he rose from the table and gingerly lowered himself respectfully to one knee before the All-Father. "I suppose I should answer my Lord Thor's question, as best I can."

He kept his tone humble. "I had hoped for more time to consider my words but I will merely ask my lords and lady hear my unprepared thoughts. I have not only judged the cases my lord put before me today, I judged myself as if I was one of those cases. I thought long and hard and I realized that I have searched for something I will never have. I will never be the beloved son, the apple of a father's eye. My journey, my desperation for the title of son has led me to nothing but bitterness and pain, and was doomed from the start. The looks of disdain have burned me for far too long and drove me mad, leading me to crave attention in any way, including negative on a fruitless quest." He knew he was twisting his words to hurt as much as possible, throwing his family's past sins in their face while being as obedient and subservient and respectful as possible.

He turned his head and bowed in the direction of the other two nobles. "My madness has past. I realize that familial love is the one thing that cannot be commanded or demanded but must be freely given. Therefore, I have forsaken my desperation for it and in that choice, found the peace I so desire. I cannot surpass Thor's affection in my lord and lady's eyes, and I no longer crave it. I will content myself with being of service to my lord in whatever capacity he sees fit to allow me," he said calmly. "As such, if my lord wishes this to be a family dinner, I will happily sit silently, while my lord and lady enjoy the attention of their favored son. It would be wrong for an outsider such as myself to usurp the place of a beloved son."

Was that too close to insolence? He wished to avoid being upended and he knew the All Father needed no excuse to humiliate him. He could turn this to his use, if they believed him giving up. "Do not see my words as angered or insolent. As I said, I have finally found peace." In rejecting them before they could hurt him anymore, "On this road, I might even find hope and happiness. I understand my past crimes have sentenced me to confinement, and I will not ask again for more privileges. I apologize; it was not the correct behavior of a servant to his master." It was the action of a son to a father. A silent dig, but unsaid. "From now on, I have found my place and will seek to rebuild my life accordingly, a life that will bring glory to my king and queen."

This could end badly or well. He wasn't entirely sure. He had dressed the part, humbly. He had behaved humbly. Now, it was dependent on how much they believed him.

Both Frigga and Thor were speechless to Loki's words waiting for Odin to address him. As Odin listened, a hint of annoyance played on his features with Loki's insistence to distance himself from his family in an attempt to wound them out of petty jealousy.

He let out an exasperated sigh before responding, "Son, the words you speak are twisted to befit your own needs. I grow weary of your attempts to blame your own misgivings on your family. You feel sorry for yourself because your deeds have awarded you consequences. Furthermore, it has been by your own choice to see yourself as an outcast. I love both my sons equally, and although I favor Thor's actions over yours, I do not favor one son over the other. If you were as you have said, but a servant of the realm, then you would not be sitting here dining with your family in a lavish room with your belongings but instead, you would find yourself locked away in a dungeon cell below the castle for your treacherous behavior. Is this the type of treatment that you are looking to receive? Or are you content to acknowledge us as your kin? Make your choice Loki, but beware the consequences of the choice you make here and now."

Loki could actually feel himself go flush with rage. Dealing with his father was like boxing with a raging storm, constantly being sucked in and thrown to the shore no matter how strongly or rightly he stood. He had been speaking as honestly as he could, and they kept denying how poor his treatment had been. Odin lied. He had always favored Thor. He had always treated him better.

He opened his mouth to speak those words, but debated the use. Odin was blinded by his own delusions and he had no doubt that the All-Father would toss him into a dungeon cell to force him to acknowledge them as kin. "I...had hoped my words would please you, and show you I had tried to make myself my own man, no longer consumed with revenge, but I see you are displeased. I am grateful to be allowed these beautiful quarters and acknowledge the truth of your wisdom and judgment. I retract my previous statements completely and will sit quietly, and offend you no more," he whispered, his voice broken as he tried to control his feelings. "I truly ask pardon for my ill-chosen words and ask that they be set aside."

He hated them. He hated them. They could not make him love them. That was the one place he had control, his mind. Did he actually have to say the words? He hoped not. Could it just be assumed he had called them family? "May I return to my seat?" he asked.

Odin nodded, "Take your seat son. Think not that I do not recognize your continued improvement overall now that we've taken a new recourse to past disciplinary techniques for you, but do not intend to think you can reform on your own. Frigga and I have spoken at great lengths about what is to be done with you and has been done with you. Left to your own devices you tend to find folly, and for that I have stripped your personal choice from the equation until you can prove to me that you have the maturity to have a choice. I will not say that I am not flawed and have obviously made mistakes in raising you, but you seemingly take no blame as to your part in all of this. Do you think yourself above any fault for the options you've taken in your life's course?"

Loki pondered how to answer that question properly without earning himself a trip over his father's knee. He just returned to his seat, slightly gratified his father took some blame. "I am which I am and I made the choices I made," he agreed. "What do you wish me to say? You are both father and king, your authority supreme. Anything I say is meaningless if it is not your will." he turned to his brother. "Pass the apples."

Odin took a bite off of a hunk of bread he held as he grunted, "Knowing your place is a start; you are right, I am your father and your king, and you are subject to my will, but what you say is not meaningless lest I would not ask your thoughts on the matter. You barricade yourself with these sad delusions of grandeur and expect change of treatment without change of attitude. I will tell you now that I plan to stop at nothing to reform you whether you agree with the methods or not is not my concern. You have yet to prove you can act without contempt towards your family even when we have made special accommodations to dine with you to show you we wish you to be part of our lives."

Frigga gave her son a sad look turning her attention back to her plate, and Thor silently cut an apple in half giving one of the halves to his brother and sinking his teeth into the other half. Thor wanted to comment, but the room had gone tense, and he felt it would be rude to interject in the serious conversation his father and brother were engaged in.

Loki tried not to tremble at his father's words. He didn't like the words "stop at nothing," it sounded painful and something better reserved to training of a dog than of the care of a beloved son. He was trapped, he was cornered and he was feeling sick to his stomach with worry. What was the point of asking him if he did not care a fig whether Loki agreed?

He took the apple from Thor and remembered the Midgard story about a poisoned apple. That would be kind right now, an apple that would send Odin into the Sleep. "I...have lost my appetite. May I be excused?" Well, this was complicated. This was his chambers, and he couldn't throw them out. "Or at least, allow me the privilege of ending this quarrel. Anything I say will only earn myself your wrath. I have displeased you numerous times and I would prefer to stop now before I cause myself further distress. As you said, I am subject to your will, and you have made it clear I have no choice in my own life. I submit, you have won," he said icily. "May we please change the topic...Father?"

Odin clipped, "You may not be excused, but yes, let us change the subject. Tell us Thor, what have you been up to on Midgard?"

Thor cleared his throat feeling quite uncomfortable as well, "I have been helping the mortals rebuild hospitals as well as learning more of Midgard's technology through Tony Stark."

Loki glowered but decided to turn his attention back to his food. He would still find a way to defy them. He would not submit, his father would not break him. And for a moment, he yearned for his magic, he yearned for the moment when Odin lay helpless and to allow Laufey to run him through.

Stupid Midgardian technology. Little human mayflies that lived today and died tomorrow, but perhaps...perhaps there was technology there that could hurt the All-Father. Even if Odin could stop time, he was not entirely without weakness, just generally and for all intents and purposes. But perhaps a human illness mutated to hurt Asgardians?

He didn't want to actually kill them… much. He just wanted his freedom. He was a bird in a cage.

Frigga turned to him and gave him a sad look, shaking her head to warn him to remain silent. Loki looked away and wished he could enchant his food to amuse him. Mother...Frigga...she had always hated that.

All right, even he had to admit that was petty. "Tell of Midgardian technology," Loki chimed in. It might actually be interesting.

Thor brightened at Loki's curiosity, "Well, much of it I don't understand. It's funny how they have developed marvels that send messages on the very wind itself and yet have no magic to perform these feats. I'm sure you must have admired what you did see of Midgard no?"

Loki nodded, considering an idea. "I did find their work marvelously interesting, and I admit, I would enjoy someday seeing it for a closer look. Perhaps having some of their technology brought to study here would be fascinating? If they could do so much without magic, imagine what they could do if properly equipped?" he said genuinely. "I especially found their method of healing fascinating."

Thor's smile widened as he responded excitedly happy to leave the former gloomy conversation behind, "Yes! It is a magnificent art the mortals are perfecting although not quite as efficient as our healing technology I have found. I never would have imagined so much could be accomplished without aide of the mystics."

Frigga watched the two brothers as they found a mutual interest to chat about. She enjoyed seeing her sons conversing rather than fighting. It didn't seem that long ago that the two were almost inseparable. This to a god was over a few hundred years ago, but time passed differently for them.

Odin for his part had simmered down and contented himself with digging into the food before him as he considered what it was going to take to direct Loki onto a path where his wounds could heal and he'd learn to accept his family and let go of his bitterness. Odin resigned to himself it would be a long road if Loki's overall petulant attitude persisted.

Loki nodded. "The next time you go to Asgard...brother, please bring me as many books about their technology as possible," he said, musing to himself. Imagine the All-Father struck with a terrible illness and unable to rule? Imagine germ warfare on Asgardian levels, with no natural immunities. This could be very promising. "I would truly be grateful for such a kindness. Perhaps, there might be a common link between magic and those strange wires?"

And when Thor had a flu so painful he could barely move, when Asgardian smallpox had thinned the herd of mindless minions of Fathers, he might enjoy saving the day; after they'd suffered enough.

Thor blinded by Loki's pleasant demeanor towards him never once suspected any ill intention from Loki's request. He beamed merrily, "Gladly brother! I shall speak with Jane, she would know of the best books to supply you of the mortals' advancements."

Loki smiled. "You honor me," he said. Hmmm, he wondered if Asgardians could get the common cold. Perhaps that chicken pox idea would be helpful. It would be hilarious to see everyone covered in spots and perhaps he'd enchant to make them shrink and grow feathers. "I shall endeavor to study hard and learn from their achievements." Thor's intellect was as sharp as a spoon, and that could be useful. "Perhaps you might even convince Father to let me come with you one time? I promise I'll be good. I do have an urge to see the Sea of Death."

He could only imagine the fun he'd have starting a war in the region. Sneeze and you have a riot.

Frigga spoke up now, "Learning is a great endeavor, but I think travel outside of the palace will be limited for some time. Perhaps Thor can bring me these tomes of knowledge, and we can learn together Loki." She smiled warmly at him remembering when Loki was very young and practicing his spelling with her. He was always such an avid student, and this could be an excellent chance for the two to bond.

Odin nodded sagely to his wife's proposal, "Indeed. I think it is a grand idea for the two of you to learn of Midgard's ways. I too would be interested in what you discover."

Loki hid his disappointment well; Frigga trying to play mother in her little fantasy of perfect family deciding to censor his books for him and monitor his reading. And of course, limit his travel outside the palace, which was turning him into a lap dog for her pleasure, a spineless obedient dolt who craved her approval. "As you command," he said, gripping his cup a bit tighter.

They sought to deny him every request. So the key was to make them believe he didn't want something. Of course, the glass shattering in his grasp was not something expected. Waving his hand to repair with his faint magic, he tried to smile. "I'm becoming stronger each day. Must be the excellent food," he joked.

Seeing his anger would make him weaker.

Odin frowned in annoyance at Loki's magic resurfacing, "I thought I had usurped all of your magic the day you came back to Asgard. No matter, it will be fully removed this night until I grant otherwise. You don't need any help creating trouble for yourself as magic has always been a gateway to trouble for you." Odin did not have to do anything but say the words to diminish the last reserves of magic Loki possessed.

Loki shuddered miserably as he felt the last bit of his magic left him. He should not have tipped his hand, but using magic was so natural to him, it was his essence and he hadn't even done anything wrong! He had merely repaired a glass and he was punished for it. He hated them and he was powerless to strike against them. "My freedom, my magic, my dignity, my spirit, my essence, I am honored to have it all sacrificed for my father's wishes. I only apologize I have nothing to give left. Even when I do nothing wrong, I am punished. If you want my blind obedience, you can have it, but how do you intend to reform me when even actions that are not negative are used against me? Please, if you all have finished hurting me, and then blaming my own suffering on myself, can this show of family unity be ended? Remaining alone in my chambers has suddenly become more attractive to me. I cannot displease you if you cannot see me. In fact, it seems to be the only way I can please you these days, remain quietly in my chambers, do tasks and remain out of sight, powerless and helpless. So may I be excused?" he said bitterly, getting to his feet to leave the room for his private sleeping chamber.

Odin was crackling with agitation as his son continued his tantrum and as Loki stood, he tossed his cloth napkin down on the table and stood himself. Frigga saw the wrath in Odin's face and placed a firm hand on his forearm, "Husband. Let me talk to our son in private. You are angry and your judgment is clouded."

Odin grunted, turned, and stormed out to get his temper in check. Frigga stood moving over to Loki's side as Odin left the room, "Come. We need to talk you and I. Thor, do excuse us," she said as she motioned for Loki to move towards his sleeping quarters.

Thor nodded a wary expression taking hold on his features. Loki may not think much of his brother, but Thor loved him dearly and feared for where his mouth was leading him.


	13. In Waiting

Loki had tried not to pale when Odin threw his napkin down and stood. He had almost resigned himself to punishment. He was the victim here, he was being goaded to fail. He feared the pain desperately, but he was in the right here and that was surely enough. He had read considerably on Earth and one pathetic little mayfly had said it well. Rebellion against tyrants is obedience to God. Of course, here the tyrant was a God but the point was made. He would not be broken. He would not be tamed. The pain would be terrible and frightening, but he was stronger than them. Thor and Her being tehre made it worse, but this time he would stand his ground and make them realize that they had not converted him because they had silenced him. The fact that his stomach was churning in terror and his knees weak gave him little pause.

And then...she stopped it. Frigga...Mother...Her...she stopped Father from hurting him. And he was left dumbfounded with shock as she quelled the storm that he was forced to call Father and...why? Why did she help him?

By his reaction in leaving, Odin was still furious and there would be a price to pay. As Thor left, he gave him a wary look, and Loki wasn't sure if it was pity, confusion or something else. He could never fathom Thor.

He nodded and walked with her to his sleeping quarters, the innermost layer to his little golden cage. "I...will thank you for that, my lady," he whispered grudgingly as he pondered his next step. He may have been a trickster, but he paid his debts. "Dare I ask you extend your kindness and convince the All-Father to banish me?"

Banishment was starting to sound quite good. At least he would not fear his father's knee and if he had a limited amount of magic for self-protection, he could find some interesting places to haunt.

"Oh Loki; you have spent too much of your time away from your family, and therein lies your ruin. Your heart festers with hate so much so that you do not see when you are surrounded by love." Frigga made her way across the expanse of Loki's quarters to sit on his bed patting the space at her side. "Now, come. Let us talk and see if we can find a way for you to let go of these ill feelings you wear as a shroud and get to the root of your problems."

Loki folded his arms. "What is there to talk about? Letting go of feelings is admitting you are right to keep me locked away without freedom or magic, and to beat me so cruelly. Even a dog would turn on a master who treated it with such cruelty. If I displease you, I am punished in a way that shames me and then told it is for my own good. You and Odin hurt me and demand I thank you for it. You call it love? You may have saved me, but it does not make up for your previous cruelty to me. I may have an ice cold heart, but I know one should not hurt those they care for, and by you and Odin striking me and confining me, he shows me nothing but that he seeks to break my will, seeks to make me fear and then demand my gratitude for such fatherly behavior. It is a tyrant who wants obedience. If you truly wish me to be your son, than promise to never lay a hand on me in anger," he demanded. "I wanted to be good. I was once an innocent child and you know what happened to me. A few centuries and I would have craved for such love. I could have been good. I could have made you proud once. And we all know that was not my fault."

Frigga sighed. "Loki, what do you wish to hear? That you were wronged? You were wronged. I am filled with regret, we all are guilty of mistakes," she explained gently. "You just seem to keep making them."

"I also seem to be the only one paying for them," Loki hissed, turning away from her in a gesture of disrespect. "I agree entirely that I keep making mistakes. I curse those who made me such a monster. If only I had been gifted with proper parents, I would have been a force for nature."

Frigga got to her feet. "On your knees," she hissed, and the power crackled around her.

Almost reflexively, Loki dropped to his knees, bowing his head. Being queen and divinely endowed with strength had its benefits.

"You are a foolish boy in the body of a man. You take kindness and spit back venom. You take a family who wants good and paint us as your enemies. You nurse the past like a drunken peasant, licking every drop of bitterness and refusing to sober yourself into a more reasonable path. What will it take for you to stop this?"

Loki looked up at her. "I only speak the truth," he whispered, almost frightened if not for his hatred. His face had twisted in a monstrous visage of bitterness and anger. "I want you to suffer the way I do. I want you found guilty the way I have and punished the way I have and then perhaps we can discuss forgiveness."

Frigga put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "You make me suffer. To see the good you could do rot away…" she trailed off. No, there could be no mercy. He needed to be punished. "You know what must happen."

Loki set his jaw, though fear had begun to soften his hateful features. "Anyone will break under torture, my lady. It proves little but that you can make me afraid."

Frigga smiled grimly. "Oh, I am going to punish you, but I will actually allow you to punish yourself first." She unhooked her leather belt and watched his face pale. "You will sit in the corner of your room, holding this." She handed it to him and noticed how gingerly he held it. "I imagine you're wondering why I haven't positioned you."

Loki looked up, and his face had become almost enchanted with innocence. "The kindness of your heart…Mother?" he whispered. "A warning in exchange for a promise of an apology?" He actually looked hopeful.

"The mother you cursed, you beg mercy? Loki, you know this will happen and yet you still walk down this path. I have no choice but to be merciful and stop this cycle. Therefore, I have chosen a severe punishment. You will sit in the corner and hold this belt. You will note every detail, such as its heft and its suppleness. At a later point in the day, I will return. It might be in a few moments. It might be after I speak with your father to quell his anger at your atrocious behavior this night. I might even be caught up with other affairs and have to visit before retiring to bed. But rest assured, you will get what you deserve over my knee most thoroughly and it will be one you will remember for a long time. It's only a matter of when," she said, motioning for him to rise.

Loki looked so miserable that Frigga had to add some words of comfort as she dragged a chair into the corner for him to sit in. "I imagine you will be thinking about what will happen quite a bit. I intend for you to learn a lesson. When you defy your parents' will, punishment will swiftly follow with the same certainty of tonight's discipline. You will consider how much you dislike being spanked and hopefully take steps to avoid it in the future."

Loki looked a bit nauseated and she added some more words of comfort. "Loki, the words you said are treason. You constantly dance on the edge of destruction and I have the terror of wondering if you fall. Losing you would hurt me. I hope this will prove how serious I am about saving you from yourself."

Loki raised his eyes up. "Why must you keep denying that you are my enemy? One of us will destroy the other," he shouted, but his voice shook. "That is how it must be!"

Frigga allowed her queenly mask to drop to only a mother with a lost son who needed her, "Because your enemy is yourself, Loki. Because if you destroy me; you will destroy yourself. What happens if you win? If you force your father and mother and brother to their knees? To make us beg for mercy? Will you execute us? Execute anyone who defies you? In the end, Loki, victory for you would be a pyrrhic victory indeed. Because you will be alone. I have sat on a throne for millennia, my son. It is not power that gives contentment to life. It is love. I would give my crown up in a heartbeat for you, your brother, and your father. And the day that you understand that, will be the day you are worthy to be king. Destroying you would destroy me. Destroying me would destroy you. That is the truth!"

Loki bared his teeth. "Destruction and solitude sound delightful, actually. Compared to the torture you put me through, I would welcome it. Send me to my execution, if you wish to stop me. I will take a pyrrhic victory gladly. Better a cruel victory than a happy defeat."

Frigga laughed. "Oh my son, you have proven yourself because deep down, you trust me. You challenged me to destroy you but you have perfect faith that I won't summon the guards who can take you easily in your powerless state to the gallows. Because as cruel as you are, as base as you act, inside you are still the little boy who hid in my skirts and needed to be kissed before bed," she said, tears running down her face.

Loki shook his head. "Stop this!" he shouted, furious his words had done nothing.

"You are my son; my very naughty son, but my son who cries out for a mother. And a mother always hears her children," Frigga said softly, taking his wrist and pulling him over to the corner. "I know you think it's unfair, but all I ask is that you trust me. Is that so much to ask for?"

Loki was still pale. "I will give you my trust, if you will agree to never lay a hand on me again," he said, a slightly innocent smile starting to appear on his lips. "If you truly are my mother, you should be able to have a relationship with me without resorting to brutish methods. After all, how do you know if I am truly changing or just saying what you wish to hear for fear of punishment? Give me your word of my safety so I can speak freely without fear," he said, taking his sleeve and wiping her eyes. "Can we not try kindness? After all, we do not hurt those we love. I am broken but if you are truly willing to save me...perhaps you can prove here and now that you mean me no harm. Anyone would go mad, being locked up and threatened with suffering? But...I am calm now and I am hoping you can be my mother now, and not the queen; just a mother whom is loving, accepting, and forgiving."

Frigga did not waver to her son's smooth manipulations. She'd heard so many well placed words spoken to gain favor from her in the past millennia that she'd grown immune to much of Loki's trickery. "Loki it is because I love you that I stand by my convictions. I am disappointed that in less than one full sun cycle you've managed to have your rear end tanned, not once, but twice and yet here we are again? No, as much as it pains me, you will be spanked, and this time the lesson will stick I assure you. Perhaps if you put your attitude in check and recognize the fault of your own actions bringing consequences to your door step, you can prevent me or your father from repeating this very lesson daily." She left Loki to ponder those words as she exited his bed chamber leaving the door open for her return.

Twilight had come, the servants had made a hasty retreat with the dinnerware and settings well aware of the brewing storm within the royal family and not wanting to catch any of the trickster god's wrath after the Queen and Thunder God had vacated Loki's quarters.

Frigga for her part was escorted by Thor to the main hall. They traveled for some time in silence before Thor spoke concerned by his mother's worried expression, "It displeases me to see you and father so upset by Loki's lack of appreciation for your kindness. I could have words with him on your behalf. We were once quite close before this foolish road he has taken, but perhaps I can get him to see reason."

Her eyes shined with pride appraising her other son. Thor had become so noble a man after his exile to Midgard. All it took was the right lesson, and Thor had been reborn stripped of his hot headed arrogance. Could Loki's bitterness also be tempered? "Your brother needs time to adjust Thor. Your father and I have started a new method of punishment for Loki, and he's not taking to it well. Like the seasons, this will pass. I think it will be good for the both of you to spend more time together, but not tonight. Leave your brother to me; I have a feeling our last conversation he took to heart."

Thor nodded gravely, "I do hope so. I cannot stay more than the night, but I promise to return soon."

Frigga smiled, "I will look forward to that day my son." She gave Thor's forearm a gentle squeeze as she left him to his friends and rejoined her husband whom was still fuming with an angry grimace plastered on his face. He sat alone on his throne facing the assembled Asgardians. For their part, Odin's subjects knew better than to disturb their king when he was brooding. This of course did not pertain to Frigga who sat beside him most regally. "Do not wear such a dour visage my king; it does not become you."

Odin didn't look her way, his one eye focused ahead like a deadly arrow, "That boy tries my patience! He's lucky I did not snatch him up right then and there to thrash him soundly. If Loki thinks that he is immune to receiving punishment in front of his family's eyes he'd best not test me further."

Well aware of her husband's moods, Frigga responded casually, "Worry not husband, Loki is being dealt with. We are both his parents, and being he managed to get under your skin today, I think it best if you leave his punishment to me."

Finally breaking line of sight to whatever Odin had been fixing on, he now turned his gaze to Frigga, "Loki is Loki for better or worse. I planned to have words with him once I set mine mind right, but maybe it is best to let you handle this incident."

Frigga nodded in agreement, "I left him for the moment to consider my eminent return. Maybe time will leave room for reflection."

The first hour, he was just enraged. He sat angrily, staring at the wall and wishing he had his magic so he could melt the stones. The instrument of his doom lay in his hand, cool and smooth and terrifying and mocking him with its promise to make him suffer. He wanted to regain his powers so he could rain fire and blood and ice upon everyone and everything, to watch the looks of horror on his false family's faces before oblivion took them away.

The second hour, he spent wishing his mother to come to an unpleasant fate. He spent wishing for her to never come and humiliate him and make him suffer and to demand him to conform to her will. He imagined various torments for her, mostly involving anvils hitting her and squashing her, a large wolf eating her in a single delighted bite, a Jotun army freezing her into a beautiful and rather tasteful statute for a garden decoration, and most pleasurable of all, her begging for mercy before he turned her into a puppy and hit her on the nose with a rolled up scroll.

The third hour, he spent utterly sick to his stomach. He knew the pain was coming and he was torn between wanting it over and wanting it to never happen. Even he knew he was doomed, but he could not vainly hope to avoid the gibbet even as the noose tightened around his neck.

He was not Thor. Thor would endure bravely and take punishment stoically. Thor would make others proud. He had their respect.

Loki was the one who tried to escape. He wasn't brave. He wasn't a warrior. He wasn't what his family wanted. He feared and made others fear to cover his own terror. This was one who could not be made to fear, but Loki was full of terror now.

Being spanked hurt his soul. It humiliated him, it reduced him; it was a pain to which he never seemed to be able to accustom himself. He was a warrior; he had been conditioned to pain.

But he'd never experienced this type of pain, helplessness, and shame. He could already feel the hot searing pain and it wasn't even real. Just his mind playing tricks?

He was sweating and his hands were shaking. Why couldn't she come and end this already? Could she never come?


	14. Twilight

Loki had waited a little over two hours, but those minutes of the day seemed to stretch endlessly, and time was not on Loki's side.

Frigga after taking herself away from the situation was able to regain her own emotions to do what needed to be done. Hopefully after tonight Loki would finally take a moment to understand his words could be as damaging as his actions.

She made her way down the corridor to Loki's chambers, the door groaned wearily to her arrival as she padded through the now dimly lit luxurious room. All to be heard was the wind gently blowing the small chimes that hung around the window frame, and for a moment Frigga wondered if her son had made a hasty retreat in his fear to avoid punishment; but as she rounded the corner to the innermost sanctum of his domicile, she saw him there where she'd left him, seated with his head down and facing the wall. His hands were wringing nervously, and she knew that the respite of immediate punishment had had its desired effect.

The candle she carried illuminated the room, and she brought it to Loki's bedside as she stated simply, "Loki, it is time. Come."

Loki did something unconsciously, something he was ashamed to admit it, but as he heard his mother approach, he visibly shuddered in terror. He knew he was about to suffer enormously and he had considered the situation from every angle and he could not think of any way to stop her. His magic was gone, and yes, the thought of raising a hand to his mother, even an adopted one did give him pause.

Firstly, he felt a strange need for her affection which he couldn't altogether shake, and second, Thor and Odin would literally rip him limb from limb and third, without his magical strength, he had no real offense or defense. And he couldn't well run away, he had no magic to hide himself and although no guard would dare challenge him, they would inform his Lord and Master who would likely toss him in the dungeons to cool his heels. He hadn't dared move for fear of his mother losing her temper and deciding that a trip over her knee would be the opening act and he would have to visit his irate father for a finale.

So he was trapped and helpless. The sound of her footsteps were literally making him sick to his stomach. He was doomed. He was going to suffer and his own mother was going to humiliate and reduce him to a sobbing mess, all in the name of helping him.

Worse, he was almost grateful for her coming and the axe to finally fall, the constant waiting had nearly destroyed his nerves. His shoulders slumped as she informed him it was time. "You have broken me, my lady. Isn't that enough?" he asked, barely able to get up, his nerves were so frayed. He was so pale he had actually dropped the strap on the floor an hour ago and hoped she wouldn't notice that he had gently kicked it under the chair. "Must you?"

She forced herself to remain strong even though Loki's pleading face gave her momentary pause. "I must; and you know I must." She looked down to his empty hands, "You are forgetting something. Go back and retrieve the belt."

Loki shuddered miserably, not sure why she decided he felt he deserved punishment. He was just so angry, he wanted it to stop, and he wanted this to be over. "It wasn't always this way. I remember when you used to wrap me in your fur mantle and pretend I was the apple of your eye. Now, I must regard you with fear. If you do this, we will never have a true love, you will only have my fear," he muttered miserably, hating the idea he had to fetch the instrument of his own doom. This wasn't a punishment, this was an execution.

As he grabbed the hated instrument from under his chair, he wanted to just throw it away, light it on fire, regain his magic and have it turn into a silk ribbon. He picked it up and meekly shuffled over, holding it as gingerly as possible. He could almost feel it rip into his soul. "You are only sealing the darkness into me. Please, stop before I am broken beyond repair."

Frigga clucked her tongue at Loki as she took the belt from him, "Are we not being a tad dramatic my son? You are only receiving a spanking, and I must say that your performance at dinner declared you are definitely in need of one. It will not break you but remind you to aspire to behave as a man of your station rather than the spoiled little brat that you've become. If we didn't love you, we would not bother to invest our energy to make you a better person. Try to look outside of yourself for once and see that we do not wish to treat you this way, but in order for that to happen, you have to make an effort to change otherwise you are doomed to keep repeating the same mistakes and as such suffer the same consequences. Now then, enough talk. It's time to give you something to really think upon. Drop your britches and bend over your bed." As Frigga said this, she pointed to the bed with the belt as further indication of exactly where Loki was to go.

Loki didn't see what was so funny, he wasn't being overdramatic, he was begging for a respite from a terrible punishment. Allow her to receive such treatment and see if she would call it "only a spanking."

By now, the position had become familiar to him. He knew what was coming next, and he feared it. He feared it more than anything, because it was so emotionally desolating.

It made him lie there and suffer and plead for mercy and be denied and then be grateful for any small kindness, it humbled him and reduced him to a child. It made him into some pathetic pet to be disciplined and molded and shaped according to an owner's will. How in the Nine Realms could this be considered loving?

Worst of all, it hurt. It hurt like sitting on a Dwarf forge and it hurt him for hours after. He hated this unfairness!

He was too cowed to even bother shouting back "I hate you, old woman!" and he could think of no other option without magic. He just stood there, frozen in terror for a long moment. His mother's gaze upon him, he could only stare at that hateful belt, so small and yet…so frightening.

He had to get this over with or he would truly go addled. He jerkily stepped over his bed, kneeling down. As his shaking hands yanked his trousers down, cool air passed over his bare skin, reminding him that soon he would be feeling anything but comfortable. He allowed his torso to go flat across his bed, and prayed to the Norns his mother would turn into a marmoset in the seconds before his body would be tortured with pain.

The Norns would not hear such pleas as Loki positioned himself and Frigga moved forward her long gown brushing the floor in a sweeping motion. She praised Loki as she sidled up beside him gently placing a hand in the small of his back, "I'm proud of you for knowing when to accept your punishment. It is not easy to own up to your mistakes, and it is even more difficult to face reprisal for them." Once in place, Frigga drew back to bring the belt down with a resounding smack.

Loki bit his lip but couldn't resist as a gasp of pain as his already tender rear received more punishment. She was proud of him? Proud of what? That he had admitted defeat when she had reduced him to a defenseless quivering coward who had submitted weakly? She was proud to see him unmanned and undressed and willing to accept cruelty from his hands. His only mistake had been coming back here, and he promised himself he would escape as soon as possible. "Enough," he gasped. "No more!"

Frigga frowned, "Loki, I've only laid one lash across your backside, hardly enough by far. You do not decide when your punishment ends." Ignoring Loki's outburst, she placed two more swift sharp swats to the underside of Loki's bottom.

Loki was weaker than his brother, but had been well trained in battle. He had been hardened to pain as any warrior had, but he had never endured pain like being spanked. There was just searing pain, being branded over and over again and causing Loki to lose control. This pain offered little solace and just plain hurt. It hurt very badly.

Another two strikes slashed into him and he shrieked his suffering, burying his head in his sheets. "I cannot bear anymore," he pleaded, completely reduced. Surely, a tender mother's heart would pity him and end this if he tried hard enough. "Mother, please!"

"You can, and you will Loki. Perhaps in the future you will think before you speak. Your leniency here is at an end. You will reap what you have sown." Frigga gave no moment of reprieve bringing the belt down on Loki's rear in a volley of unforgiving swats.

Loki wailed, wiggling to try to get out of the way. She was so cruel, an evil and unnatural queen and merciful Norns, it was painful! He tried to move, but her hand was on his back and she was determined to make him suffer. He just wailed his agony, and tried to focus on anything but his suffering. "I will do better," he vowed, willing to say anything to save his skin. "I'm your son, don't do this to me!" The strikes kept coming, that pitiless evil despot, curse her!

Frigga nodded not slowing one iota, "You will do better, of this I will be sure. Because you are my son, I will invest myself to your wellbeing. You may not think this is love Loki, but what you do to yourself is destructive in the most despairing of ways. You push yourself away from your family, and for what? What do you gain by becoming a pariah onto yourself?"

Loki didn't know how to answer her question without making things worse and anything worse would be beyond his endurance. How could this be love? "I don't know," he wept, sinking his head down. He bucked forward with each strike, but there was nowhere to go, just more pain and a feeling of helplessness that made him wish to disappear. "I just want my freedom. There's no hope for me, beating me won't change my nature. I was born evil," he pleaded. Surely, a good queen would not punish him for how he was born.

Frigga's heart broke to hear Loki say such things about himself. And being that Loki had been spanked earlier, she took pity on him. The belt ceased its descent as she rubbed small circles into Loki's back. "My son; you were not born evil, and there is always hope. You've made a lot of bad choices, and the choices you've made in the past are not the depth of who you are. You want freedom, you must earn it. You have the ability to have a clean slate when you've atoned for what you've done, but you refrain from moving forward. What will it take to show you we want what is best for you?"

Loki just whimpered, even though the belt has ceased its searing treatment. He wanted to just be alone, but he would take her comforting touch over the other variety which had so recently laid him low. "I was born different, you knew that. I wasn't the brave strong Thor, I was the skinny, witch boy. I was always different, Father always favored Thor and I just...I couldn't be Thor," he whispered. "I know, Mother, you will tell me that I brought it on myself. But there's no place for me but Thor's foil, to your disappointment. I'm not the future King; I'm not the hero, what am I?"

Pouring out his heart bent bare-assed over his bed, with his mother standing over him with the ability to thrash him wasn't exactly conducive to conversation but he would do anything to avoid getting another spanking. "What hope is there? I'm a dark soul, I am chaos and mischief; you punish me for my very nature. I do not deny my nature is base and cruel. I cannot be the son you want. I never could, and I never will. There is no hope and atonement seems remote. All I see before me is an endless cycle of punishment, disappointment, and chains," he mewled. "Banish me. Please. Find me some corner of the Underworld to rule and make me blood oath to never bother Asgard again. You deserve a better son, one who can make you happy."

It was words he had never said out loud and he was ashamed immediately.

Frigga sat beside Loki gently pulling him to her and cupping his face lifting his chin to her to see eye to eye. She laid a soft kiss on his forehead and with both thumbs wiped away the tear stained trail Loki's swollen orbs still produced. She spoke soothingly but with finality, "Never again Loki. You will stay with your family for better or worse. I will not deny that there will be bumps in the road, but that is to be expected. You mustn't sell yourself short my son. We never wanted you to be Thor, all we've ever wanted from you is to see you excel and blossom in your own unique way. You say these actions of cruelty are your nature, but I've seen much more from you that was not laden jealousy and self-pity. You call yourself the god of evil, but no one gave you that name other than yourself. Mischievous yes, but you forget, you are the god of change above all things, and if that is not a light at the end of the tunnel I cannot fathom one."

Loki was still feeling the residual heat of a bruising punishment and his silver tongue had turned to dread-soaked lead, and he doubted he could sport an insult or argument if his life depended on it. So he allowed his mother to kiss his forehead and wipe his tears, even though she was the one who had brought him low. How horrible was it to crave the love and kindness of someone whose displeasure meant the bite of a belt?

Was he insane? Had he just made up the silent recriminations, the mockery of his childhood, his father's obvious love for Thor, the way everyone treated him? He felt even more lost and miserable because he had been badly treated and no one seemed to care.

Loki tried to find comfort in his mother's gestures, but he still felt horrible at their zeal to keep him close, regardless of his own wishes. That meant that they could still thrash him at their pleasure, and he was helpless to escape.

Yet, he knew that arguing that was pointless. He was so broken by waiting for the belt that he just submitted meekly, too exhausted and in pain to do anything but hover there.

For the first time in his life, he was just speechless. He just nodded, trying to keep himself from breaking down. He hated her, and he loved her. He just wanted to drink mead until the pain dulled and he could sleep. "Yes," he finally whispered. He didn't know what he was saying yes to, but it seemed like a wise step. One that didn't get him spanked was always wise.

Frigga smoothed his ruffled hair back as she admired him lovingly as only a mother can, "Loki, there is so much turmoil in your heart. Please try to let go of the hate you have let fester there and see us not as your enemies but those who only want what's best for you." She leaned in to kiss his forehead once more taking pity on those searching eyes that implored her to take care of him like she had when Loki was but a child. He still was emotionally, and thus it had seemed to have taken such an extreme measure to get through to him. Loki may not have faith in himself, but Frigga surely did.

Loki whimpered miserably as she smoothed his hair back, and kissed him. How could he let go of his anger when they kept thrashing him at their whim? How could that be best for him? They wanted what they felt best for him, but none consulted him of what his wishes were. "I'll do better," he whispered. Again, it was all nonsense, he just wanted comfort in his agony but he was grateful for it. He took his mother's hand and squeezed it tight. "I will."

Frigga smiled warmly at him squeezing his hand back gently, "I have no doubt you will Loki." She patted the bed next to her with her other hand, "Come and lie down; I will fetch you something tasty from the kitchens. I asked Guilda to make you those strawberry crisps you enjoy so much. Does that sound good to you?"

All Loki heard was the sound of his mother allowing him to be free from punishment. Crisps were just an added bonus. "Yes, please," he whispered, raising his trousers gingerly over his ravaged flesh. Lying down and being tended to was exactly what he had in mind. He was broken, dignity could come later. He had been spared much, and he still felt a fire in his seat. "Thank you, Mother."

He was pathetic. And he was trapped and helpless. Norns pity him before they gelded him.

Rising from the bed, Frigga made her way soundlessly out of Loki's chambers to the kitchens to bring back the promised strawberry crisps along with a tall glass of milk to swallow them down.

Loki took the time and privacy to change into his silk sleeping garments and lay down in bed, covering himself entirely with a blanket as he mewled face down. He almost wished to turn to stone.

Thor would have taken such treatment stoically.

Thor would never earn such treatment...or pity

He was the so called god of change who could not change his own fate.

Unless...pity's gate was horrid but had its methods. He would take a soft, dishonorable vengeance.

He lay there limply, broken and coiled inside like a snake in grass. Let them regret his treatment. Perhaps they would loosen the chain a bit...

Frigga appeared carrying a small tray with the accommodations vowed. Seeing Loki curled up in his bed face buried in his pillow, Frigga's heart went out to him. She wished there were some other way to convince Loki to behave without such a harsh discipline, but the sulky god proved in his contrition for his actions that the validity behind the punishment was sound. This didn't mean a mother couldn't comfort her son after dealing with such an ordeal she had convinced herself as she settled on the bed next to him sliding the goodies upon his nightstand and placing a gentle hand at the small of his back, "Your treats my sweet." She smiled at the phrase she'd not coined in some time. When Thor and Loki were much younger, she'd often bring out such pastries to the yard where they played the day away and say that very idiom to send them running to her from whatever the two scamps had been up to.

Loki remembered being young and happy and running back with Thor when he heard his mother call to him with treats, and, he would come to her and she would laugh and kiss him and fuss over the bruises and scratches that two healthy and rather heedless princes had seemingly acquired. It was before his magic had become dark, and it was limited to little illusions which made everyone laugh. He had been so...peaceful then. Thor had been his best friend, his father had been his idol, and his mother had been the warm light in his life. Those words...made him weak. "Thank you," he whispered, keeping his voice tearful and broken.

She beat him and then handed him cakes. She might actually be regretting her actions. "May I have a sleeping potion as well? I do not feel well," he whispered weakly.

Frigga's features took on concern as she pushed the inside of her wrist against Loki's forehead, "What ails you my son? You do not feel as though you have a fever, but if you are feeling poorly, I can call the healer in to examine you."

Loki weakly coughed, "I just feel weak, I have no idea why," he whispered sadly. He coughed again, wishing he could use magic to assist. "At dinner, it started but it's worse now."

Frigga studied Loki a moment starting to wonder if she was being played for a fool or if Loki was truly feeling ill. Either way she knew a way to be sure she covered both bases as she told him, "I'm sure a dose of castor oil will do the trick to purge any ill-gotten food poisonings from your system." She rose, "I'll go fetch you some and be back in a moment."

Ohhh damn her! Loki hated castor oil, he had argued effectively that its only use was for a laxative and there was little point in that, but Mother Dearest had a penchant for using that archaic treatment. He would have to suck it up and take it; it would be helpful to his image of sickness. "Thank you," he said miserably. If she believed him lying, it would be the belt. He'd take the oil.

Leaving promptly, Frigga returned a few minutes later with the medicine and a spoon. Pouring it out, she served it to Loki. "Here you go my dear." She kissed his cheek picking up the candle she'd brought as well as the empty plate and glass. "Now try to get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning. Okay?"

Loki forced himself to choke down the evil medicine, hating her all the time. He could already feel his insides lurch, he'd be at the chamberpot tonight for this. He accepted her kiss, but hated her more for asking him permission when she owned him. "Good night," he finally muttered.

He would be worse in the morning.

The next morning, Loki really needed a tall dark stoat of mead to dull the searing pain of his backside. He stared his nose down at the servant boy who dutifully brought him breakfast tea. "Have you a name, child?" he asked.

"Ulli, your highness," the boy said, bowing his head clumsily. "Son of Pim." Well, apparently intelligence was no longer a major hiring requirement. He seemed as dull as Thor and not even physically much more than a wisp.

"And of course, you know who I am," Loki drawled, enjoying someone being afraid of him. It was a bit beneath his dignity to scare such a pathetic being, but it was good exercise for his mind to play with helpless little toys. In his youth, he and Thor would make the lives of the servants miserable with tricks and tantrums. Good times, happy innocent times when all that mattered was coating floors with grease and watching matronly cooks go flying across the floor in heaps.

"Yes, my lord, you are Lord Loki, Prince of Asgard and…" Ulli's eyes widened and Loki knew just what was about to tumble out. Lie smith, Trickster. Criminal. He had heard it all before and it no longer bothered him.

"And what, boy?" Loki demanded. Just because it didn't bother him,

Loki still had no wish to stomach sheer insolence.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Ulli sniveled, falling to his knees. "I can't remember what I wanted to say." Lying to a lie smith was a very poor choice of action.

"Do you know what you did could be called lying?" Loki asked, staring at him with barely concealed menace.

"I'm sorry!" the boy repeated, a complete and utter dunderhead if he had ever met one.

"Lying to a member of the royal family, I could have you flogged for it." The look of terror in the boy's eyes was quite delicious, especially considering his own backside's recent thrashing. "And coupled with your insolence…well…a snap of my fingers and you would be calling the dungeons your new home for a very long time."

This was almost too easy. Loki relished the terror that danced across the boy's face as he stammered and hemmed, too frightened to even speak coherently. "Mercy, my lord," he managed to whisper.

"Perhaps I shall show mercy and allow you to redeem yourself. I wish you to go to the library and fetch me the following list of books,"

Loki said, seizing a piece of parchment and scribbling down a list. "You can read, can't you?"

Ulli nodded, but didn't look any less cowed. "His majesty has forbidden your servants from allowing you anything not approved by him," he whispered miserably.

Loki smiled. "Indeed. So, I suppose you'd prefer the flogging and the dungeon instead?" he asked softly.

Ulli quivered miserably. "If I disobey his majesty, I could be executed!" he protested, wringing his hands in terror.

"And if you displease me, you will come to quite a bad end yourself.

The All-Father might be cross with me, but I am his son. You are a servant. A worthless, replaceable servant," he reminded.

Ulli just hung his head. "Please don't do this, my lord," he begged.

"Stop sniveling. Your own actions brought you here, you were rude and now you have to pay for it," Loki snapped.

"I…" Ulli stammered, obviously torn between high treason or insolence and finding himself unable to stomach either.

"Make your choice, but do so now. It may not come today, but you will find yourself quite sorry for displeasing me. I have a long memory, and I can keep an eye on you. Any mistake and…" Loki trailed off.

"I don't want to die," Ulli begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had won.

"A simple task for me and it can all be over. Your punishment revoked, and you might even get a reward for it. A new bodkin perhaps?" Loki mused. "Tell anyone of our discussion, my boy and you will wish you were never born. Remember your place and mine."

"I'll…do as asked," Ulli whispered, still looking miserable. "My lord."

Ulli's heart pounded in his chest as he nervously searched for the books listed on Loki's parchment. The boy was terrified beyond words to be caught preforming such a forbidden task, but what else could he do but the prince's bidding?


	15. The Garden

It hadn't taken him long to acquire the necessary tomes, and praise be with him Ulli was able to scuttle back to Loki's chambers without being detected. He breathed a sigh of relief bowing as he presented the items on bended knee, "As you requested my lord," Ulli said proffering the books above his head.

Loki smiled and took the books, stowing them safely in a hollow stone compartment in his wall. "Excellent work my young friend. You see, following directions is simple. I am most pleased," he mused. "I'll have to call upon you again to serve me, since you proved yourself. Here, take this," he said, giving the boy some silver pieces. "Go to the market and buy yourself something nice. Dismissed." He waved. "And remember, tell no one. Betraying a prince would prove fatal. Currently, you have my protection."

Wow, this felt good.

Ulli stammered, "Ye… yes my lord. Thank you for your kindness." The boy wanted nothing more than to leave Loki's presence, which was to the Trickster's advantage. Little did he know that as Ulli rounded the corner out of sight, Frigga was making her way down the corridor to see how her son was fairing.

She rapped softly at his door awaiting a response.

Loki lay back on his stomach, admiring his genius at getting the magic books needed. As soon as he earned his magic back, he would have some definite spells to wreck against his captors. As if his thoughts were overheard, he felt a rap on his door. He switched his expression to humble and diplomatic. "Please enter," he said softly. No one else would dare rap without announcing themselves but members of royalty.

Frigga pushed the door open peering in at Loki with concern, "Still feeling ill son? Perhaps a little breakfast will do you well." As she said this, she bustled about opening curtains to fill the dark room with the rays of a new day.

Loki shrugged. "Good morning," he greeted her politely. "I just feel exhausted, now. I did not sleep well, but breakfast sounds like it will lift my mood," he said, keeping his voice calm and level. He preferred the room dark, but he had a feeling his mother did not care what he thought.

Happily, Ulli was gone. That would have been awkward to say the least.

"Your father wanted you to remain to your quarters until you are well enough to return to your chores, but I think a trip to the gardens to eat will brighten both of our mornings. What say you Loki?" Frigga was quite chipper in the mornings, and the gardens were considered one of her havens. Quietly she hoped that getting Loki out of the palace for a time would also cure a bit of his sour mood he'd had for the past week after the tournament's events played out so horribly.

Loki had to admit, any chance to be freed from his prison cell. It may have been a gilded cage, but it was still a cage and he wanted out. "Thank you," he said softly, rising to his feet. "If you will excuse me, I shall change my dress." He slipped into a side robing room quickly, sweating as he hoped his mother wouldn't use the chance to search his room. Stripping off his clothing, he ignored the horrific pain in his backside and slipped on a tunic, leggings and light shoes. "I imagine the garden would be beautiful. Could we dine near the fish pond?" He liked that place the best. He had no idea why.

Frigga did not comb through his room as Loki may have suspected. She had more respect for his privacy, at least currently so. She instead busied herself with picking up shreds of clothing Loki had littered about the floor and tossed them into his hamper. Yes, they had maids for such tasks, but Frigga although royalty never felt work was beneath her, and an untidy room grated on her nerves. As Loki emerged, she nodded with a warm smile, "I do enjoy the fish pond. The water has been especially clear this season." She held out an arm for him to escort her, "Shall we?"

Loki nodded and took her arm. He debated if he hated her or loved her and decided he would be happy if he never had to see her again, even if he would oddly miss her. He just wanted to be free and no longer under her control. It was odd to realize she had tidied up his room as if she was a typical mortal mother and he a small child. He did not understand her at all. He gently returned her smile, and tried to enjoy the freedom of being able to leave. "It's so nice to be in the sunshine." He meant it. Being confined was clawing away at his sanity. Thor would say Loki was always daft, but feeling the wind in his face was intoxicating. He just wanted freedom. Was that so much to ask?

Frigga had told the wait staff to bring their breakfast out to the gardens, and they had nodded scampering off to do the queen's bidding. Mother and son now walked casually down the row of high hedges and apple trees. Asgard was a veritable utopia, and its gardens comparable to Valhalla itself. Frigga had given a nod to Loki's statement; it was a beautiful day indeed. "It is good to see you in higher spirits this morning my son. Perhaps if you are up to it tomorrow, we can go for a ride along the ridge side." Frigga wished they could turn back the clock to before so many events had brought her family to this point. Could she have changed it? She supposed not, and wishful thinking never proffered any reward. No, Frigga was a practical woman and an ancient god; if change was to occur, one would have to break the circle from perpetuating itself. At this thought, Frigga turned her gaze to Loki giving his wrist a gentle squeeze of affection happy to share a moment like this with him rather than last night.

Loki doubted if he would ever sit comfortably again, and the thought of riding would require him getting far drunker than he deemed proper for a prince of Asgard. "Thank you, I would be honored," he said simply. He might just have to ask for some pain killing potions, he would do anything to be allowed out, even if it was for parole.

He loved the garden. He admitted it was the place he felt the most at peace. He remembered sitting in an apple tree, wrapped in magic and spying on some of Mother's maidens. It was sad to realize this was the place he would miss the most when he escaped. And he would escape. He would get away and start a new life. He would go away and never bother Asgard again and he would be free. Free to start his life. As his mother squeezed his wrist, he wondered why she bothered? Why she loved him so much?

He did not understand love at all. As he stared up into the sky, he watched a hawk lazily fly by. He stared enviously at its freedom. How fierce and free and alive it was. He felt dead inside without his magic. "I read Midgardian poetry while on Earth. There's one that I think of whenever I am here. Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference." This is where it had all started.

His mother gave him a curious glance pausing to look out over at the rows of well-tended flowers as she asked casually, "An interesting phrase. What does it mean to you Loki?"

Loki lowered his eyes sadly. "It means that mortals believe that their choices mean something. I used to believe that they were painfully wrong. Just as this garden was carefully planned and trimmed and designed to be what it is, so is our lives. Some are born royal, some are born to serve. Some are born heroes. Some are not," he explained. "But then I look at this garden, and I see that there are some things that can't be controlled. And those are the most beautiful."

Even he believed himself odd. He bent down and smelled a Moly flower. "After all, this plant is both living and is the death of any magic user who eats it. I could crush it in a moment, but two petals in me and I'd be calling Hela my new mistress. I learn much from gardens."

Frigga's eyebrow rose at that last bit from Loki, "You would not threaten yourself harm would you Loki?"

Loki's eyes narrowed at that. "I am not a coward. I may have been stripped of my magic and my freedom and everything that gives me hope, but I have not abandoned it," he said coldly. No, as desperate as he was to escape, he had no intention of an eternity in Hela's domain, a slave to that cold and evil mistress. He had no intention of self-harm; he was quite sane. At least, he thought so. "I merely made a point that something small and powerless can defeat something much stronger than itself."

All right, even he was sure that was veering towards a painful line. "I know you will tell me you would be devastated if anything happened to me, but I think Asgard would be happier if I disappeared. I don't mean myself harm, but nearly everyone else does. You can call it self-pity, but you know it to be true."

Frigga bristled at Loki's glare and heated words, "I'm glad to hear you have not given up hope Loki, and you will find you are not as hated as you may aspire to be here among your true people. And yes before you play the poor stolen frost giant card, you may be of Jotun heritage, but you are raised an Asgardian prince and will always be of this land no matter how much you fight this fact." Her face hardened, "As for self-pity, you certainly are king of that realm. I warn you now; you will check your tone with me. I care not how angry or offended you may feel, you will not regard me in such a manner."

Loki did not want to go back inside, and he definitely would take the Moly before enduring a fourth punishment in less than two days. "I will be silent and just enjoy the garden," he said, lowering his eyes. He debated taking one leaf and pretending to eat it just to scare her but having seen her anger, he would be better off swallowing as she'd tan him and then clap him in chains under constant guard.

Frigga sighed at Loki's comment, "Must you be so dour my son? Look around you, are you imprisoned for your crimes? Have you been treated so vile that any joy that can be spared you is sullied?" She patted his hand in acknowledgment, "I know you are not happy with your current state of being, but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that your very own actions did not bring your predicament down on your head? Your happiness is hinged on what road you choose to follow. I cannot express enough the hope that you will see reason and take your punishment in stride, grow from it, and move on to lead a more productive life for yourself."

Loki shrugged. "I am a prince, Mother. I have been raised with power, freedom and authority. I admit a less patient king and queen would have me in the darkest pit for my...mischief. Yet it is hard to count such when I am still being punished. I may have a beautiful cell, but I must beg to leave it. My happiness is a short walk outside, something peasants take for granted. My magic, what is my core and my joy is robbed from me. You are not just my mother figure but my queen. As queen, you are kind but as mother, can you not see how strict rules and obedient ways chafe at me? I am aware I am given more than others would say I merit but for a prince to fall to honored prisoner is a bitter fall. I feel powerless, helpless and it sours me to life. I can't grow in misery. If I could just have my magic back, even reduced..." he pleaded. "I would be more cooperative."

"You're cooperation will come whether you have your magic or not," Frigga chided, "You have the gall to claim robbery of something you were gifted by your father. No, if you wish your magic back, you will do the necessary duties to earn it back. Take what you have and be grateful for once."

Loki laughed sadly. "Why don't you make it simple? Enchant my obedience since I anyway have no choice. It would save us both a great deal of pain. I would have no more bitterness, and you would have what you want, a mindlessly obedient son who asked for nothing but the joy of minding your every command," he offered. "I know your answer, you want my choice, you want me to choose it willingly, but the only choice is obey or suffer. So why make it hard on me? The destination is the same."

He sighed miserably. "Do it so I can make you happy for once in my life."

Roughly turning Loki to face her Frigga's face showed barely contained fury, "You will stop this nonsense now! Your fictitious allegations abhor my senses. How dare you accuse me of wishing you to be a mindless drone when you know very well that what I want most is for you to stop being as selfish as to think your wants and desires are the only thing that matters. You speak of kings and of one day ascending to which, but you forget the first rule of being a sovereign. You want happiness over strife? Than stop throwing yourself into a role that is surrounded by it. Pleading through ultimatums of how you perceive you can emotionally bully me will not get you what you want; you should know by now I do not yield to childish tantrums, and if you continue to push me, you will not like the results of your choices."

Loki visibly stepped back, "I withdraw my words," he whispered, more than a bit frightened by her anger. He could feel his backside twinge in warning. He would say anything to avoid more pain. "I apologize for angering you and will take far more care to speak in a manner that is pleasing to you," he pleaded. She had broken him; he now lived in fear of her. If he wasn't stubborn, the poison would have seemed more honorable than to cower. All right, he would lower himself just this once and say what she wished. "I was wrong to offend my lady mother, and I ask your pardon."

Would that be enough?

Frigga inhaled deeply closing her eyes to reign in her emotions but tears still pricked the corners of her eyes, "Loki, I want more than anything for you to be happy, it is always a mother's desire to see her children flourish and grow. I know that you can please me without being led to do so. You have done so many times in fact. You convey that only bitterness is left in your heart, would you truly wish to be banished from your home and never again see the spires of Asgard? Would living alone cut away from your family give you the sanctuary you claim?"

Loki wanted to say yes so badly. This was his chance to escape. He would just have to say yes, and he could leave. No more spankings or being grounded, no more shame and disappointment. He could be free to find a new home. "I would prefer a life without punishment and with magic, but I suppose eternity is a long time. I think I might even miss you after a while," he said softly. It wasn't all love, he mused the banishment would carry heavy bindings and endless wandering seemed...horrible. This time, it sounded like they meant it. Exile had always been a few decades before going back for more. Now… hearing Mother agree to possibly doing it, if that was his true desire, "I am torn; on one hand lays an empty canvas and a broken bridge, on another lies all I have ever known, loved, and hated. I truly do not know the answer. I believe I want to cut myself off but to lose everything..." he whispered.

He imagined a thousand adventures, freedom, and he was pleased; but to never see his home, his family again. "I do not believe my eternal banishment would please you and Father." It was a plea, more than a question.

Frigga listened intently before responding, "I was not soliciting what would please us Loki; it is you that I ask this of. Would you be content to give up your princely heritage and forsake us and Asgard indefinitely to escape a short term of discipline?"

Loki tried to nod. He wanted out, didn't he? He had his chance and all he need do was ask for it. He wanted to take his chance, but he was afraid. As long as this discipline felt...There was some hope for change. Where would he go? It did not matter; he would find somewhere to go! And then he would wander, and wander, and be alone; and it would never end because he would be eternally gone. There was the pit..."If I say yes, it is eternal. No turning back," he whispered. "Must I choose now? May I have some time to consider? Please?" he was terrified to get what he wanted. "I'll stay in my room quietly with no mischief but I need more time..."

Frigga crinkled her brow in worry and frustration, "Loki, your heart does not need time to decide. You already know now at this very instant more than you could ever know by weighing your options in some logical manner you may devise."

Loki turned his eyes to her and then looked away. "I do not know. I hate being punished and limited; I hate it with all my heart. It shames me and makes me feel weak. It reduces me, and it makes me more bitter. I feel like I am an addict to mischief and being around you all brings out the worst in me. And I keep thinking if I leave, if I break the cycle and find my own place, I will find peace. Yet, ending the game would be unsatisfying."

For a moment, Loki allowed that small part of him to speak. The part he hated and hid. "I am afraid to give up the game. I do hate you sometimes, but I can only hate what I love. I am not numb to your pain. I hurt you but would slay anyone else who hurt you. I think I can make you happy, but I do actions which shame you. I fear you, and I chafe at that, because if I displease you, I suffer and then crave the attention of the one who made me suffer. Perhaps, I feel I deserve to be banished. I don't understand why you show me mercy. I cannot say what I want, only that I want happiness. I do not know how to find that and so I need time to make myself give up hope that I can change, to numb myself to that part of me who would gladly die for you, and to give in to darkness. At this moment, I cannot say my heart wishes to leave you behind. Ten minutes and it was my one desire. Now, when actually offered it, it fills me with dread."

Frigga let Loki speak his mind as she merely listened. When he had finished she took his hand in hers and gave it a tender squeeze, "Happiness is what you make of it Loki. If you are here or far away, the ability to find it lies within yourself. Although I have seen what isolation has done to you, and I can say with all honesty that shutting yourself off to the world around you would make you utterly miserable." She gave him a wry smile, "Besides, if you had no one to enact your mischief on, I think you may go completely insane. Mischief is not your poison though my son, your path to destruction lies in your malice. If you can learn to embrace the lighter side of your much burdened soul, I do see hope for you to find the happiness and freedom you seek."

Loki nodded, and tenderly kissed his mother's hand. He wanted happiness, but he wanted power as well. "I will never understand you, my lady." He had to make sure to remain on her good side, the threat of permanent exile and the twinge in his backside was making him wary. "Though to my shame, I do not even understand myself. I think I have gone utterly insane." He had just been offered a chance to never be over a knee again, and he had refused it. He sighed and continued his thoughts. "Could I beg a small favor? I know...you dealt with me last night, but I imagine I have a very terrible talk with someone else coming up. Perhaps I could beg you to intercede for me a bit?" he asked. If he had another spanking coming, he'd take exile. "I know, I need to face what I have done, I accept I must learn to guard my tongue when in the presence of my lord and lady, but if you could put in a kind word for me..." he trailed off. "Even if you don't...I have been given far more than I deserve and I am grateful."

Frigga let out a small chuckle, "Ever the bargainer Loki. Do not fret on behalf of your father. I have already dealt you your due, and as long as you keep your nose clean the All-Father is more than willing to let go your most recent transgression. That is not to say you'd be best suited to watch your tongue in his presence."

Loki shrugged. "You said yourself, there is mischief in my soul," he said, grinning back. Knowing he had no appointment for further humiliation, gave him some light. "I think this is going to be a very wonderful breakfast." He had his little window into the outside world, his parents were no longer on the warpath, and things were going well.

Happy to see her son perking up, Frigga brightened, "Indeed. The servants have already set us a blanket facing the lake, and the weather is quite divine." The two made their way around the courtyard when a familiar face appeared. Sigyn with her lovely golden tresses tied neatly back so that her curls bounced delicately off her shoulders lay casually in a simple yet sexy summer gown on one of the pillows set out for the royal family. Frigga's smile widened as she looked to Loki for a reaction, "I invited a guest to join us, it's been some time since the two of you have been together, and I know she has missed you greatly."

Seeing the two rounding the bend, Sigyn rose giving a curtsy in acknowledgement as a broad smile worked its way across her face and her eyes shined brightly eager for the two to arrive.

Loki gulped. Sigyn was one of those people who he didn't understand and who he disappointed despite his soft feelings towards. A lesser God would conclude that Loki was in love, but Loki did not do love. He might have craved to run across the field and grasp her in his arms and find them a private place to re-aquiant themselves. Of course, his sore bottom was preventing that as well but he was also aware he had a habit of angering her, and abandoning her, and neglecting her and he had to admit, he did do it with impunity. Of course, her being there made him rather nervous because he wasn't entirely sure her mood. She might embrace him or hex him.

All he knew was he was definitely admiring her figure and how well her dress highlighted its perfection. Although most men admired the lady Sif, Loki had always found Lady Sigyn to be the most beautiful in Asgard, from her golden curls which tumbled down her back, to her magnificent bosom which had no rival, from her perfect blue eyes to her cherry lips...he worshipped every inch of her. He just loved mischief and power as well, and the two rarely went together.

She was smiling so that was a good sign. Walking over, he bowed his head to her curtsy. "The loveliest rose in the garden," he offered, wondering her reaction.


	16. Loki and Sigyn sitting in a Tree

Loki's words of course did flatter her; Loki had always had a silver tongue to be sure. It had given her no end of misery along with heart soaring happiness, such a dichotomy of emotions she shared for him. He was an enigma, and she often questioned her sanity as to why she loved a man that enjoyed torturing her so. Lifting her gaze to him eyelashes fluttering briefly she answered, "A rose with thorns my lord, but if you handle me gently you'll fear no prick."

Sigyn had heard rumor that Loki had returned, and at first she had been upset with him that he had not sought her out in the time he'd been back in Asgard. Of course Frigga had informed the sullen girl that it was not Loki's choice to leave the palace unattended these days, so fault could not fall on her son at least not for the grievance of not letting himself be known to her.

She had been surprised that the All-Father had not banished Loki as he had on so many other dalliances the mischief maker had with his hated brother Thor. Frigga had told Sigyn last night while in the great hall, that she'd love to have her lady in waiting accompany them for a late breakfast at the lake. Sigyn was quite giddy at this particular news; she loved Loki more than he deserved, but more so, she had a strong sense of duty, and she admired being chosen to serve her mistress and queen, Frigga. It honored her greatly to be asked to dine with them, and seeing Loki again was an added bonus.

Loki winked. He had to admit he was happy to see her happy with him. "I am willing to take that risk," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Leaning close so Mother could not hear, he whispered in her ear. "Alone with you." He would be healed up soon and sneaking her into his bed.

Leaning back, he bowed his head again. "Mother, you are too kind. I will be the luckiest man in the Nine, the two loveliest ladies with me." he did remain standing. Sitting would spoil the day.

Frigga looked on approvingly thinking Sigyn had always been a good match for Loki even if he'd won her had by devious means. Sigyn remained with Loki even given a technical reprieve from this promised vow from the All-Father himself thus her dubbed her the goddess of fidelity. Loki had not wanted her for more than a prize when they had first merged, but over a couple hundred years of marriage, he found something more in her than even he'd understood.

Sigyn knelt down onto the blanket lavish in design and comfort and fluffed the pillows in her vicinity gesturing for Frigga and Loki to come join her. Frigga took the opposite side giving Loki the middle, so that he may sit next to his wife.

Sigyn looked to Loki who had still opted to stand. Confusion covered her features as she asked Loki, "Will you not join us husband?"

Loki admitted he had won her hand as a game. He had liked her and enjoyed the trickery acquiring her, but he had never imagined he would actually...cherish her. It was a sick feeling, a feeling of weakness when he realized he cared for another being. He liked thinking himself beyond such trivialities. He also found it odd that the God of Mischief was also a married man, and that he actually downplayed that as much as possible.

Mischief married to fidelity. What a horror.

He noticed her wanting him to sit down, and he tried to figure out a way to get out of sitting. He sighed and gingerly sat down. "Not feeling too well, my wife. Nothing to worry about," he assured her, "Nothing you cannot cure."

Sigyn gave Loki a sympathetic look, Frigga on the other hand found it hard to suppress a small smirk, ill indeed! Although Frigga would not mention the real reason her son did not wish to rest on his smarting posterior.

Sigyn wanted to embrace him readily, but knowing Loki's moods, she settled for leaning in to give him a gentle peck on the cheek grin growing as she stated softly, "I have missed you my lord, but if my lady abides, I may come to your bedside and bring you herbs before slumber to aide in invigorating your health."

Loki liked that idea very much. "I am sure Mother can spare you for a few hours, I know your ministrations would definitely make me rest more comfortable," he said brightly, taking her hand and pressing it to his heart. He liked the idea of her visiting him before bed very much, he had some thoughts of how to make his imprisonment much more fun. "Surely, my lady mother won't deny a wife a chance to see her husband?"

Happily, Mother seemed to be smiling in a smirk of contentment. She did like domestic peace, and the scene must have triggered her sense to believe all was well. "After seeing how beautiful you are, I can say I have no plans to leave Asgard ever again," he said.

It was a lie. He didn't want to be permanently banished, but he might escape for a bit...

Beaming at Loki's words, Sigyn was practically floating on air. It wasn't often the Trickster praised her with so many compliments and wishes to be with her… unless there were ulterior motives. Sigyn put that possibility out of her mind though; it was best to focus on the better part of his compliments, and so she did leaning into him and uttering softly, "Perhaps my lord would take ease from a soothing rub down to calm your…aching muscles."

Frigga cleared her throat to which Sigyn blushed fiercely. Frigga only chuckled in amusement, "Would you pass me the tea kettle my dear," she smiled knowingly at Sigyn, and Sigyn turned another shade of red as the blush spread to her ears now.

With shaking hands, Sigyn accommodated the queen quickly, "Yes, of course my lady! Where are my manners?"

Frigga took the teapot waving her off, "Nonsense. I understand what time apart can do to a young couple. I may be an elder, but I'm not yet dead."

Loki smiled, even as he felt himself become a bit disgusted at the thought of his parents...doing anything romantic. He was aware Thor hadn't emerged from Father's head (that would be impossible, Thor wasn't known for brains) but he still preferred to believe Thor had come from a virgin birth. Mortals believed such all the time. "Well, there is no time like the present to remedy that. Perhaps after we eat, we might dunk our feet at the shore." He wondered if he could get away to talk to his wife privately, without his jailer parent watching. Would he get spanked if he accidentally pushed his mother in so he could get a moment of privacy? Perhaps he'd just push Sigyn in, he would be happy to see her dress wet and clinging. "I apologize for not contacting you, I...have a lot to deal with," he whispered. "Perhaps you could intercede with Mother for me?"

Sigyn smiled nodding at Loki's mentions of spending time together, but her smile faded when he asked her to come between himself and his mother's wishes. Sigyn respected Frigga in the highest regard, and as much as she loved Loki, she would not betray her queen. She looked down embarrassed at the thought whispering back, "You know not what you ask of me husband. Why not just ask her plainly?"

Loki's grin froze in place and he was reminded why their marriage had issues. What was it Migardians said? One man cannot serve two masters and Sig often forgot that he was her lord and husband, and her loyalties were divided. "Well, since you are her little pet, perhaps you would be in better circumstances than myself," he hissed angrily, lowering his eyes. "It is of no matter; perhaps you are not as eager to see me as you say. Marriage vows mean less in this more modern era." He turned away from her and took the tea. "I will wait for your help. I'll wait eternally if that is how long it takes to choose your loyalty."

Sigyn looked aghast at Loki's assumption that her loyalty to him was compromised because she also served Frigga. She was not a stupid girl, and being one who had fallen in head over heels to many of Loki's ploys, she was automatically wary. Her eyes searched him imploringly, "Why would you question my honor so my love? I have vowed my heart and steadfastness to you, as I have also sworn an oath to your mother to serve her well. I will do what I can for your plight; all I beseech of you is that you do not ask me to waver in my commitment to our queen with your request."

Loki rolled his eyes. Why did he always melt when she turned those cobalt eyes on him? He was ruled by a woman, and he chafed. He didn't need another woman being so ruled in his life. "I know my actions don't always show it, but she is my mother. I will not make you break your oaths to her, I ask too much of your loyal heart," he said softly. It was that loyal heart that made her remain when she should have left him.

He may have lost most of his magic, but he was still Asgardian. Reaching down to scoop her up, he lifted her bridal style, ignoring the pain. "I can still toss you into the lake for revenge. What will you give me to spare you?" he said, making his way to the edge of the water.

Sigyn squealed as she was hoisted in the air, "Loki! Don't you dare!" She laughed clinging to him desperately. She leaned her head back merrily as she warned, "I'll take you with me my prince."

Frigga watched the two as one who merely observes. No expression showing her true feelings other than interest.

Loki shrugged, happy to avoid another argument in front of his mother. "Deal," he said, striding into the water happily and enjoying the coolness on his body. It would ease the soreness in his backside without giving away his purpose. When he got waist deep, he held her carefully. "Last chance. I'm already wet, I care not what happens."

He kept an eye on his mother, she looked pensive. He really did not need Sigyn seeing why he feared her, he should not have fought in front of Mommy dearest.

Sigyn's eyes flitted to Loki turning to a devious tone as she swung her hips out of his grip falling backwards and tugging him with her to splash in a heaving mound into the cool waters. Both submerged completely before they could stand. Sigyn still laughing took Loki's face in her hands and planted a deep rooted kiss on his lips.

Loki laughed and returned the kiss. "I missed you," he whispered, enjoying the cool water. "This is the first time I've been truly happy since I have been back here," he said honestly. He wished they could just stay together here, just two young lovers beneath the skies. "I won't be leaving Asgard again for quite some time. I spoke to my mother and offered to remain a prisoner rather than be banished again. I'm serious now. I gave up my freedom, and I'm going to make it up to you," he said, brushing a hair away from her face. "And if I do escape, you're coming with me." Before she could strangle him, he winked and slid beneath the water to pull at her ankles.

Sigyn yelped as Loki's hands wrapped about her ankles, and her knees crumpled to sink down to her neck before he could take her feet out from under her. Her hands caressed the nape of his neck as he emerged in front of her. Giggling she remarked, "I have missed you to my love. You know not how my heart soars to hear you say that you will remain in Asgard. Be sure I will do my best to make your internment pleasant." She had that wicked grin reserved for all manners of sensual activities.

Loki laughed, hoping Mother noticed how good he was being and honestly enjoying the time spent with his beautiful bride. "I wish it could be this way always, just you and I," he whispered, holding her close as he relished that scandalous grin. "I wish we could just find some isolated castle in Asgard, just you and I and we could finally have the privacy and time you deserve," he said meaningfully. "Hopefully, I can get paroled early and give you a moon of honey mead." A lowering of his shackles could definitely be achieved.

Water droplets dotted her face and the sun's reflection shined her mirth at Loki's suggestive future, "I would like that very much." Her brow crinkled in worry though as she stared at him, "Would you really be happy to lead a simple life with me off in a secluded castle Loki? It does not seem to be an agreeable fate for you if I know you as well as I believe to."

Loki shrugged. She knew him too well; she knew it was practically impossible for him to settle down. "I am a prisoner here Sig. Mother and Father keep me under lock and key. If I am to fulfill my vow and remain in Asgard, I'd rather a boring life than the life of a captive. I don't imagine I'd last more than a decade, but it would be a fun decade before I needed an adventure, and by then, hopefully, we'll be able to do it without risking charges of treason."

Sigyn sighed draping her arms across Loki's shoulders and laying her head against his chest holding him and enjoying the feeling of him being this close, "I gather I'll have to settle for a decade of peaceful bliss before you get itchy feet. Although I will say that toning down your mischief might not hurt to keep such accusations off the table my lord."

Loki rolled his eyes, but held her close. "I'm mischief, my lady. I'm the very essence of chaos. And you would be bored of me if I turned into some milk sop who sat at home and knelt at the feet of my betters," he explained, sadly. "You deserve better but you chose to throw your lot in with me. I'll do my best to try to toe the line but...it's not in my nature. That's why I asked for your help to keep my lady mother in a good mood. I fear she might…make my life far worse if she was cross. I know, she loves me, far more than I deserve. Yet, I've crossed one too many lines and she can make sure I am in no condition to see you. So you must help me, my wife. Make sure she remains in a good mood."

Listening intently, Sigyn nodded, "I seem to have no issue with pleasing your mother, and I would gladly do so especially if it would mean to keep her more content with you my love. As for chaos, there are lines of your own you need to work out Loki, so that you do not push the boundaries of your parent's patience too far. I fear for you and your stubbornness."

Loki bit his lip. "I admit; I have grown to fear my parents. They...have become cruel and have informed me that they will make sure I suffer piteously for any displeasing. I shan't burden your tender heart but I do fear for myself if I anger them," he admitted, more twisting of the truth. "I should have left, I had the chance to leave but I am content to try. I just need to make sure while I change, I have allies to assist me." He nodded sadly. "I'm frightened, Sig. I have pushed my parents, and they have made clear any further offense, and they will show no mercy. I don't know what I will do if I misstep."

Sigyn's worry showed Loki's propensity for angering his parents. "What do you need of me to help you stay on a righteous path? I will do anything I can to help you achieve a noble goal; just speak the word, and you know that I am at your beckon call."

Loki sighed, knowing he had a potent ally. "I need you to help me gain their favor. Any kind words, any opinions to my benefit. They confine me and when I chafe, they use it as an excuse to..." he trailed off. "I need them to hear how much I have improved."

Nodding fervently, Sigyn replied, "I will do my best to showcase your best qualities to the All-Father and your mother as I see opportunity to do so." She smiled glancing at Loki's mother her smile growing, "Speaking of, lady Frigga seems quite pleased with our happiness now."

Indeed the monarch wore a serene expression as she watched the two enjoying each other's company. Frigga dipped her head casually noting her approval of the two's joyful reunion.

Sigyn gave Loki another quick kiss, "Should we join your mother for breakfast my lord? The servants have brought the main course."

Loki hated going back to his mother when he was so happy. "I agreed to remain here but I do wish I had my magic to whisk us away so more joy could be had. A drying spell?" he requested as they trudged out.

Sigyn cocked her head at him confused, "Since when do we need your magic for a tender moment?" She smirked knowingly at Loki, "I'm sure if anything, I can speak to my liege and secure a little alone time with my husband. Your mother is not as cold as you may think dearest."

Loki did not comment as they moved to the shore. She should try living under the Damocles of the belt and then remark. "Mother, I am too fortunate in my gifted wife," he said as he gingerly sat back down. "Thank you." He had an idea, and Sigyn would be of use to it. He sighed and brushed himself off. "I hope we are not keeping my lady?" He actually wouldn't mind her leaving. That conversation had cut him deeply and seeing her was making him nervous.

Frigga's smile did not fade as she waved him off, "Oh no, I've set aside the morning to spend with you son. Your father wishes you to return to your chore duties come the morrow, so I wished to give you a breather from you impending toils."

Loki's eyes narrowed. Oh yes, he had chores to do, his loving parents wanted to scoop out what was left of his dignity and stamp it out of him. "Indeed," he said, the twinge in his backside reminding him to keep a civil tone. "A prince toiling with servants, it's almost romantic. I believe Mitgardians are fond of tales like that." He would hate to deprive Asgard another chance to mock him. He picked up some food and began to eat, wishing he could return to the water. "When we have children, Sig, you're banned from telling them of this."

Sigyn giggled, "I will do my best to keep such secrets."

Frigga of course brightened at the mention of children, "Have you two been planning a family then? I have been awaiting grandchildren from you for some time. Perhaps now that you are making amends to remain a part of Asgard, you can think to contribute to its population." Frigga had been quite eager for Thor and Loki to produce offspring for her to spoil for some time, and was quite vocal about it much to the boys' aversion to discuss settling down in any manner.

Loki shrugged. "We would have to spend more time together, but I would not be opposed to inflicting younger versions of me unto Asgard," he said lightly. Having children might actually be fun, he would be taken a lot more seriously as a prince if he had a family, and he might be able to arrange his own home, away from them. "Sig, what do you say? Shall we shut ourselves away in some castle by the sea with few distractions?" He had no interest in actually being a family man, but he could definitely practice until then. "We could provide a good example to Asgard. How soon can we leave? Surely, a kind queen will not keep us apart."

Frigga laughed, "Would you think me a fool Loki? You know you are not allowed to leave the palace let alone the city without your father's direct approval. Besides, you have the palace with a grand luxurious suite with plenty of room for the two of you to spend many hours to yourselves. If you ask me will I allow you comfort from your wife, Sigyn, I will gladly give you this, but do not taint my offer by asking more. I state this plainly so as not to question later as you often have. Be thankful I go above your father for this as I doubt he would be in as generous a mood."

Sigyn for her part blushed furiously at the topic, but secretly she longed for a chance to bear children with Loki and had long ago consigned the likelihood of such to be dismal if the mischief god had any say in the matter. Loki was not looking to settle down as much as she wished he would; no, she knew him well enough. This was just another game, but she promised herself that this time she wasn't going to be a pawn. If they would try for children, even for a whim of fancy to Loki, she would try in earnest. She had a lot of love to give, and children would be a terrific outlet for that love.

Loki's eyes flashed. He had tried; no one could say he didn't attempt to seize every chance to get himself some freedom. He just hated how much he was slapped down. He was always veering between loving them and hating them, and suddenly his hatred won out. His viperous tongue was ready with a quick wit but that annoying twinge and the presence of his wife muzzled him. If Sigyn found out about his abuse, he would quite literally divorce her out of utter shame. "At least I have you to sweeten my life, Sig. I have no one else but you who can make me smile," he said sadly, kissing her hand. "I'm sorry I am not able to give you that honeymoon by the sea. I tried."

Frigga said nothing giving in to Loki's self-pity by not indulging it further. "Sigyn, if you will not be burdened, I'd like you to come to stay at the palace as my personal hand maiden. I think having you close to Loki will do you both some good."

Sigyn radiated her approval as she nodded gratefully, "I would be most honored my lady."

Frigga smiled back giving a slight bow as she took another sip of her tea. Loki truly was blessed to have such a faithful flower as Sigyn. The girl surely deserved better than her errant and neglectful son.

If that was an attempt to mollify him, it didn't work. He just wished they would stop leashing him, making him feel like a mentally deficient child. He had been badly treated which had...warped him a bit and now treating him worse seemed to be their brilliant idea. He said nothing and just busied himself in the feeling of sunshine and being close to Sigyn. He had no idea why he left her all the time?

In his more honest moments, he believed he didn't deserve her. Being around her made him want to just shrivel up and become a boring God who stayed by her side and loved her. This was of course unacceptable. A God of Chaos cannot become boring. He almost felt like if she left him, he would be vindicated that he was chaos and disorder. Her loyalty was irksome because it made him feel like he was headed for...ennui.

He shook his head. If she was closer to him, she would see his humiliation. And he couldn't have that. Even if it got him into trouble, he had to spare her that. He couldn't handle the shame, and he couldn't allow her to be hurt by it, and he knew she would. He closed his eyes and looked away so he wouldn't have to see her expression. "I've spent so much time forgetting I even had a wife; I hope you will give me time to adjust to fidelity," he said icily getting up away to wade in the water and be apart from the two women who drove him so mad.

Frigga had had about enough of Loki's disrespect to Sigyn. Seeing the girl's once ecstatic pleasure turn into crest fallen despair was the straw that broke the camel's back. Frigga's face hardened as she bellowed to Loki's retreating form, "Loki! Return at once!"

Loki tensed, knowing that anger but preferring it. He'd take any punishment gladly if Sigyn did not have to know. "Mother, she's my wife; please don't interfere in my marriage. If I can't even speak to her freely, then there's no point in a fake marriage," he said softly, walking back slowly. "May I be allowed to return inside? Please?" he said, unable to look at Sigyn. "The day is too sunny for a storm, I do not wish a quarrel to ruin the day," he said.

Burning with righteous fury Frigga boomed, "Be silent! I do not wish to hear further poison drip from your mouth! You dare to presume what I may interfere in as if you have a right to speak to not only your wife but my honored hand maiden with such derision to tear her asunder with your words. I should bare your rear and take you to task here and now! If I were not so livid, I would not hesitate!"

Calming slightly Frigga took a deep breath staring daggers at her son, "Now then, apologize to Sigyn. This is the last time I will tolerate you treating her like your personal whipping post, and as a matter of fact, I plan to speak to your father about your intended chores. I think my hand maiden deserves some pampering. Perhaps when we get back to the palace, you will run her a bath to make up your abhorrent behavior."

Sigyn for her part sat struck dumb with the enormity of the argument. Her eyes passed from one to the other awaiting Loki's response to the queen's edict and absorbing all that was said.

Loki paled, how could she humiliate him like this? He wanted to actually throw himself into an abyss and never return, and considering he had done so many times, he would prefer it than to have the truth laid out before her. He would never be able to face her again. He would never lie with her again, he could never feel safe with someone who had seen how utterly worthless his parents had made him. "I...apologize, Lady Sigyn," he whispered hoarsely. "You did not deserve what I said, or anything else. If you would never speak to me again, it would be more than understood. I...will never treat you in such fashion ever again." He would wait till his parents calmed down before annulling the marriage.

If the Moly plants were closer, he would have happily gulped seven flowers down. It would have hurt less than seeing the love of his life know what a spineless powerless wretch she had hitched her horse to. "Please, may I return to run the bath?" he pleaded, his shoulders slumped. He hated his mother. He hated her. He would always hate her. He would never forgive her for this humiliation. "Or may I speak to her alone?"

He'd tell her now. That the bath would be the last time. That he was done with hurting her. Forever.

"Nay," Frigga responded crisply. "We will have our breakfast with a note of civility. You may not run from your problems Loki. It does not help you to grow if you cannot move past your own folly." It may have seemed heartless, but Frigga knew Loki did the most damage to himself by internalizing it. If he could see making a mistake wasn't the end of the world, then perhaps he could learn and get over his hang ups on the matter.

Sigyn wanted to reach out and comfort Loki, but by his rigid stance, she sat frozen and unsure of what to do. She had a feeling that he would not accept her solace when he was so shamed. Loki was often a volcano waiting to erupt she had found, and at times like these, it was best to let him make the first move.

Loki wanted to throw something at someone. At his stupid wife who was his mother's puppet, at his hateful, unnatural and sadistic queen who claimed to be a Mother even though she acted more as his warden and master. He clenched his fists, wishing he had his magic back, enough to turn them both into cats and step on their tails and laugh at their howls of misery. Everything was his fault and the only reason that was true was he lacked the power to fight back. If might did not make right, Frigga would see how wrong she was.

He was going to be punished. His last vestige of dignity was what was keeping him from losing his temper and walking away. He knew she would spank him and Sigyn would be a witness. He would prefer torture. Besides, he was going to be leaving Sigyn as soon as he got her in private.

Would she cry? Maybe she'd be relieved to get away from him. He wasn't sure what he would prefer only that he had no choice in the matter. And as for Frigga, he would hate her silently. He would feed on his hatred, on his righteous wrath until he was able to calm down and think of a means of revenge.

He sat down at the edge of the blanket, and took a single fruit as his breakfast. He had never been a great eater and even though he imagined she might deny him food as punishment for being "sullen," he had truly lost his appetite. Only the pain in his bottom and the knowledge that it was only going to be worse kept his lips pressed together bloodlessly and kept him from turning his back on the queen of Asgard, which would be self-destructive. He sighed and stared out at the sky, wishing he could just disappear. He couldn't even look at Sigyn, the disgust in her eyes would kill him.

Frigga sighed at Loki's pout as she commented lightly, "Sulking does not become you dear. Try to lighten up, the sun still shines even in your dark mood. Is it worth wasting the morning's beauty and your reprieve from your quarters to squander it in misery?"

Loki actually choked in rage. He had a thousand rants to say like shut up, old woman, I hope you burn or something pleasant like you sadistic she-devil, but he couldn't say them. He was actually afraid she'd toss him over his lap and that icy terror had bound his lips together. Anything he said that was remotely true would be called insolence and that would result in pain, epic and humiliating pain.

The company ruins the day? No, that would be suicide. He much preferred Midgard; a lie and one that would be laughed at. He was missing a Midgardian girl who was far more beautiful than Sigyn? A lie and would be considered insolent; therefore suicide; a poor combination.

"As your majesty commands," he finally said. Again, saying nothing. She was his queen. He could not deny that.

Sigyn was blown away that Loki had not come back with a scathing remark as his face radiated his anger. Frigga did not heed any mind to the prince's frustrations though choosing to defuse by not responding but rather asking Sigyn, "So my dear, how have your lute lessons been progressing?"

Hesitating a moment to get her bearings, Sigyn cleared her throat and spoke slowly, "I… they are going well my lady. I planned to play for you this afternoon a classic piece from the edicts of Valhalla. I've been practicing it for some time and feel quite confident in my skill to render it without error."

Sigyn peered over to Loki adding, "I picked your person favorite my love, Völuspá." A song of creation, it was Loki's favorite because it depicted the change of all things in the universe and also one of the most difficult pieces to learn.

Loki was choking on his venom, he felt if he would speak, poison would literally dart his words. He was humiliated and she wished to lute about? He just nodded. "A fine song," he said, pretending it was vile insults. If only he could dull pain, a spanking would pose no terror and he would be free.

Frigga cast Loki an icy glare at the tone he used but kept her voice level, "You should hear it then. You can accompany me in my personal recreation room this afternoon before dinner, and we can enjoy it together. Lady Sigyn has spent many months practicing, and it would be a great disservice for you to miss it."

Loki wanted to vomit but the look of displeasure in his queen choked it back. "As my queen commands," he whispered, trying to sound neutral. He really wondered why she was tormenting him so. An idea occurred. "May I go pick flowers for Sigyn?" Anything to have a moment to think and calm down!

Sigyn smiled at this request, and Frigga sighed knowing Loki to have ulterior motives than an altruistic deed on Sigyn's behalf. She responded matter-of-factly, "That is very sweet of you, why don't you do so when we head back from breakfast. We will pass by the gardens along the way. For now though, I'd like to have your company while we finish our breakfast. I want to hear your goals for how you plan to spend your days following the conclusion of your punishment. I'd like to see you striving for some form of structure as idle hands tend to land you in troubled waters."

Loki wondered if his lady queen had a love of torture, reminding Sigyn that he was a pathetic prisoner over and over. "If I am allowed, I would take up my studies with a teacher. There is much I wish to learn on magical theory. As for my other thought, it is one best discussed in private," he explained. Best for Sig to hear privately that he could not want her as wife and that he wanted banishment.

Frigga lifted an eyebrow, "A teacher on magical theory? Any specifics you wish to gain knowledge of? Perhaps I can assist you in finding a suitable instructor for your endeavors."

Sigyn tore at her pastry watching Loki as the two spoke content to just observe their conversation. There was something different about Loki's demeanor she noted; what was the royal family holding on him that had him curbing the venom she clearly saw he wished to spit? It was a curious thing to witness she mused wishing that maybe Loki would take from what he was experiencing and grow past much of his childish outbursts he was prone to.

Loki took a deep breath, forcing himself again to swallow the hatred that laced his voice. "It would please me to know creation magic, the ability to create beyond mere illusions. In a desperate situation, the ability to conjure food or medicine could be what saves my life and the lives of others," he said evenly, still keeping his eyes down. "And I wish to learn more about Midgardian science. The combination of the two could be incredible to learn." If he was going to live on Midgard, he would need to know more about it.

He was miserable, he just wanted to go away and she wouldn't let him go. He wanted to take Sigyn's hands, but he couldn't allow it. He couldn't face her.

Sensing his need for her, Sigyn reached out her hand cupping his gently.

Frigga couldn't help but smile at Sigyn's intuitive compassion for Loki as she answered him, "Thor has already promised you last night to bring you books for us to share about Midgard when next he visits. I'm sure your brother would be a plethora of knowledge in that regard."

Loki's eyes widened as his...wife took his hand. Was it pity? Could it actually be affection after what she had heard? He looked up at her from the corner of his eyes, just trying to understand her expression. He didn't understand her, and that frightened him. Did it matter? He was still leaving and he had to remember, she was the Queen's spy. He couldn't trust her...

"Indeed. Then just the magic lessons, your majesty?" he asked. When he left, would they strip him of magic? That would be death. "I might also require magical lessons in healing, and in survival skills, things that I sorely lack." As prince, he had never needed it, but he would soon. "It would be well worth occupying of my mind."

When Loki looked at her, Sigyn smiled her love for him seeing his confusion she squeezed his hand for reassurance hoping she could make him realize how much she cared for him.

Frigga studied Loki carefully before responding, "Loki, you are so adamant to find other means to magic, you make me fear you are too dependent on such things. You have always been tied to it from early adolescences which is when most of your withdrawal from your family began. Do you think this dependence may be poisoning your mind? Perhaps perusing another avenue of interest would be beneficial for you?"

Loki laughed bitterly as the venom finally poured out. "Magic is the one thing that makes me happy. It is what makes me feel alive. I've saved many lives with it, it's my greatest talent. It is in me, it is the marrow in my bones. Even as a child, I was able to reach magical levels that adults yearned for. What would have me take up? The hammer? The spear?" he asked bitterly. "The sword?"

He had trained as a child for hours, his thin frame unsuited for Asgardian weapons and combat. He remembered everyone laughing at him, mocking the weakling brother of Thor, the mighty and the perfect. Only in magic, could he be victorious. "I am a great scholar, my queen. I speak nearly any tongue, I have read most of Asgard's libraries, and I have read libraries of a hundred other realms. Magic is all I can depend on," he said, knowing he was in danger. "If it pleases my queen..." he added hastily.

He needed magic, badly.

Frigga clucked her tongue, "I did not say for you to take up other forms of fighting, and though much of Asgard would have you believe fighting is of the most consequence, there are many other things in life to aspire to learn about Loki. I was also not telling you that you would not earn your magic back or be able to pursue it in study, all I was telling you is that I'd like to see you break out of your mold and see what else there is out there to offer you pleasure. Surely magic isn't the only thing you've discovered that brings happiness to you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. If he could not conquer it use it to conquer others or give him more strength, he didn't find the need to learn about it. He knew a great deal but he loved magic above all. "I have never given anything but conquest much thought, my queen. I was raised a prince of Asgard, I was raised a warrior," he reminded her as politely as he could muster. "But perhaps I should learn of other worlds that might be useful. Survival skills in a hostile world would be invaluable."

Frigga thought on his words and nodded to herself, "I will speak to your father tonight. I think I have an idea that will give you what you wish at least partially, but you will have to prove to me that for every step forward you take that you will not fall back two. Show me I can trust you out of our immediate vicinity without having to correct your behavior, and we will talk on the matter again. Agreed?"

Loki bristled at the word correction. He was practically sickened by its very sound, but the thought of some freedom was tempting. He would leave at the first chance possible and he would never return. "Tell me what you wish," he said, finally smiling. This was his chance. "I will do anything to make myself worthy of this chance."

"What I want? That is easy Loki; I want to see you grow. I wish to see you treat Sigyn better as well as your family. Show me that you can do as your father has bid of you, and I will give you in return a chance to learn of Midgard up close and personal," Frigga relayed, and upon seeing Sigyn's brow furrow in despair at the words that Loki would have a chance to journey to Midgard she added with a soft touch to the girl's shoulder, "Do not worry dove, I think you and he can take that voyage as a couple. You two have been separate for too long as is.

Sigyn's eyes lit up as she gushed, "Oh that would be most marvelous my queen!" She then turned her joy onto Loki, "Can you imagine it my love?"

Loki pondered if he could act this way, especially when he was planning on leaving Sigyn as soon as possible. He would obey for as long as he could, but even he knew he would fail. He didn't obey, it wasn't his nature. He was chaos at worst and change at best, he had no idea how he would ever survive it. He would fail, and suffer for it.

As Sigyn gushed, he couldn't hide the look of pain at the love in her eyes. He had to leave her; he had to do it before he lost his nerve. She would never love him and the only way he could be worthy of her was to become a powerful being and not some pathetic child over a knee. "Imagination will not even begin to conceive it," he said, forcing himself to smile. He didn't want to hurt her.

He just had no choice. "As my queen commands," he answered her, still hating her.

Sigyn was notably brightened tenderly giving Loki's hand another squeeze, "There will be so many grand adventures we shall have among the mortals! From the rumors I've heard, there are many phenomenal sights and points of interest to explore." She was practically teeming with excitement at the prospect of seeing what she'd only ever heard of.

Frigga smiled warmly at the girl's brimming joy. She held a very special place in her heart for her daughter-in-law. Those first fifty years of marriage to Loki had been cruel and Frigga had been there to comfort her, and in turn found a rose that was a rare find among the thorns. Sigyn was as loyal as they had come named well by Odin as the goddess of fidelity. Time moved on, and for gods it was more measured by actions and deeds than years. Loki had been banished several times from Asgard for uncountable sins, and as such Sigyn had grown accustomed to her husband's long absences even if she'd never wanted them.

Loki swallowed hard, he was feeling overwhelmed by this show of affection when he knew it was making him weak. He was going to leave them both behind. Frigga acted like a loving mother, but she beat him. Sigyn's affection made him soft and vulnerable and powerless and he choked. "Well, as soon as I am able to go, we can begin making plans," he said softly, knowing that day would never come.

Sigyn clapped her hands giddily and unable to contain her joy further leapt haphazardly into Loki's arms hugging him tightly, "Oh it will be like a second honeymoon!"

Loki just froze up, feeling panicked. "Sig, it is incredible to see you so happy," he said, completely confused. Was she fooling him? Could she actually love him? He looked over her shoulder at his hated mother, and tried to hide the worry on his face. "Come to my quarters, we should talk in private." Yes, he'd tell her first. It was easier if he convinced her that there was no future.

Sigyn giggled like a schoolgirl before her eyes went wide remembering that they were still in front of the queen. She turned towards Frigga bashfully, and Frigga laughed, "Go on you two." Looking back to Loki she addressed him, "Why don't you go prepare that bath for your lovely wife, I'm sure a soak in the tub is something you both can enjoy." She gave him a wink as she rose to leave, "I'll see you two this afternoon I gather?"

Loki gulped and nodded. He just realized he couldn't get naked with Sigyn. He had welts on his rear and he would not be allowing her to see that. Perhaps that could work, he could tell her now and have it over. Nodding, he bowed properly, and began his return to the place, feeling himself begin to recite the words. He just had to make it clear that he didn't love her anymore, he was good at lying. "Sig... we need to talk," he said desperately, as they walked out together. "I...feel I must be honest with you."

"Yes?" Sigyn turned a broad smile to Loki her eyes half drooped in a seductive lure as she leaned in to steal a quick kiss from him.

Loki accepted the kiss, wondering why his heart was beating fast. Mother...Frigga was out of earshot and he could finally say it. Quickly, like removing a wound, he had to make her understand. "I felt I should be honest with you. Mother gave me the choice today if whether I wish to be permanently banished from Asgard. After considering it, I have decided that I will take it, take the fresh start and leave all the bad memories behind. I would never ask you to join me on such a quest and so…I will ask the All-Father to annul our marriage, to free you. You will be happier that way," he said, his words unusually kind for a trickster. "There is nothing left for me here. Please understand, our marriage is beyond repair. I have tried to be a husband but my nature and yours are not suited. It is not your fault, you can't help what you are, and I cannot help what I am. I will draw you a bath and you and I can discuss a fair settlement. I'll give you anything you ask for, anything I have is yours to claim. I would not dishonor my last Asgardian act. Just tell me what you wish and it is yours," he continued quickly, trying to drag her away so that a scene would not be made.

He loved her. He just knew she wouldn't love him. Not the person he had become. Love couldn't live where secrets and shame dwelt.

Sigyn's smile melted away replaced by an increasing dread. She choked back a sob as he spoke, her voice warbling when she finally could muster to give words to her building emotion, "Loki, the only thing you could ever give me that I want is your heart. Whether you are here or never return to me for an eon, I am and ever will be eternally yours. Do not do this to me! Have I not proven my love to you? Have I scorned you somehow?"

Loki motioned for her to frantically be quiet before they were overheard. "It has nothing to do with you, it's just...matters have changed, and I feel you would be happier if you found someone who could make you happy. Would it make it easier if I tell you I have given my heart to another?" he whispered desperately. "Even I can't lie that well, but tell me what you wish me to say to convince you that waiting for a husband who will be eternally exiled or who is a prisoner is foolish. You're the most beautiful woman in Asgard; any God would count himself the most fortunate to have you by his side. The queen and I have misused you terribly, putting you between us. Please...let me prove my feelings by giving you the freedom to not be drawn into this hurricane. I...am not the husband you think you have, not anymore. And the only way I can be worthy of anything is if I leave and I can't ask you to share my exile," he pleaded, his own voice trembling a bit.

Sigyn was shaking her head as Loki continued, "No! I will not let you go that easily Loki Laufeyson! You won me in body and soul, and in turn you have given yourself to me if but only in marriage. We have claim equally to each other when we made an oath to bond until the stars ceased to exist. Do you not realize that I love you for you and not your heritage or state of being? It has never been a burden to be your wife if albeit trying at times. Tell me that you don't love me Loki." Tears spilled from her eyes as her voice cracked with the pain of the words she declared, "You tell me right now that you truly wish for me go and let my heart grow cold! Tell me to become something different than what I am and what is my honor to be! You speak of one's nature, and yet do you not realize that to ask this of me that you destroy mine?"

Loki was the Liesmith. He was good at lying, he lied for pleasure and profit but he just couldn't say it. "I...do not wish for you to destroy your nature. Please do not weep, I'm scarce worth it. I did not want you to have to choose between Asgard and myself, and what kind of marriage is it if I am to be banished forever, and will never return? Our fair king and queen have left me no choice, their cruelty to me is unmatched and I must escape. If I cannot be banished...I will flee and never return. What kind of life is that, to live on the run as a criminal? If I love you, I must annul our marriage. It's the only way. What would you have me do?" he asked. "Stay and endure shame and cruelty and be broken?"

Sigyn shook her head, "I do not care where we go as long as we can stay together my love. You know I would never wish you pain Loki, but I know your mother well, surely she is not as cruel as you say? She has offered us sabbatical to Midgard after all. Can you not endure long enough to be granted this leave? It is but a heartbeat in the eyes of gods, and I will be at your side every moment I am allowed to make your penance more durable until you and I can be together away from what ails you here. Can you make this effort for me?"

Loki would do anything for her, but asking to continue being spanked was asking too much. "You don't know what she's capable of," he mumbled. "She has become twisted and cruel to me, my penance is beyond toleration." His bottom was so sore and her seeing him endure punishment would destroy him. "And I don't want you a part of it; there is no way you can make it more endurable. My parents have vowed to destroy my spirit, and you witnessing my disgrace only makes it work. Damn it, Sig, you have no idea what you ask of me," he said, weakening.

She cupped his hand in hers drawing it to her breast, "I have seen you face many sentences in the past, and I have been there for you upon your return or release. What would make this time any different? If it is the form of punishment you are worried to have me know, the servant's whispers travel far. It changes nothing of how and what I feel for you Loki. I will be here for you always." Sigyn assured; she was not one to lie, but she decided it wouldn't hurt to omit the fact that she actually didn't know the exact type of punishment Loki was suffering but had only heard rumors that it was fitting for the spoiled prince of Asgard. She had to admit more than a little curiosity to the nature of his punishment that had her husband so reluctant to react. She also believed much to Loki's disdain that whatever chastisements the royal family had devised, it was seemingly effective.

Loki paled with humiliation and rage. He was going to find some way of cutting out the tongues of servants for gossiping, surely that was a fair punishment for such insolence to speak royal secrets. "They will pay for this," he hissed, imagining the horrors he would wreck with magic against them. He might even speak to his parents, surely such behavior should not be tolerated in the royal family. "This is why I have to get away, I can't endure that. Midgardians even call it brutal," he sneered. "I didn't intend for your sweet ears to ever hear of such horrors." He sighed, his hand over hers. "If this is what they have done to me, how could you ever respect me again?"

He looked around. "Help me escape. You and I will escape together. Come on, save me from this suffering, and I will never leave your side again, I swear it. With your magic, we could have a wonderful life!"

Sigyn's expression was worried, "Loki, you are so close to being free already from your mother's own words. Why risk everything to try and escape now? If I were to aide you in such a way, I could be banished for treason then we'd never be able to be together. That is not a viable solution. Please, just let me help you stay and get to the queen's promised release, I swear to you that I will help you endure and maybe even find a way to avoid punishments if at all plausible. I know it is not your strong suit, but you must be patient my love."

Loki mumbled furiously, wishing she would just do as he asked. "I'm not free, Sig. She'll keep dangling freedom at the edge of my pain, and I am doomed unless I escape. If we were both banished for treason, we could be together," he offered, but even he knew that that was a dangerous prospect. As much as Odin and Frigga loved Sigyn and had made her a princess, she was bound to Asgardian law and she could be severely punished. And as terrible as being spanked was, Sigyn could actually risk her life...and he would die for her. "I'm desperate. And bad things happen when I'm desperate."

Sigyn looked him square in the eye her gaze penetrating him, "Loki, you can do this. I've seen you do so much more. I have utter faith in you to do so, and if you can't, I'll be here to give you the strength you need to carry on. Lean on me, I can be more for you than you let me be."

Loki pondered if he could get Sig to take his punishments for him, but knew he'd never allow that. Besides the fact that his parents would likely flog him for even uttering it, the thought of her enduring pain was beyond his endurance. "For you," he said simply.


	17. Daliances

As they walked in the garden, Loki remembered a poem he had composed for her.

"On rose petal evenings

Into the garden we will go

Flower carpets beneath your feet

Perfumed breezes gently blow

I will whisper loving vows

When night hides us from sight

Lips like roses for me to pluck

Star-filled eyes that shine so bright

When doves coo and dawn awakes

And dewdrops will crown your hair

I will hold you close as we part

Forever, my lady fair" he recited, feeling a bit more secure. Maybe...maybe Sigyn could help the situation. He didn't have much choice in the matter. "You...really do love me." The feeling of being loved scared him. It made him feel so...vulnerable.

Sigyn for her part leaned against Loki's shoulder eyes drooping in half-lidded contentment. This was the side of Loki no one saw but her, and she knew and cherished this knowledge. It made her love him more to give her this part of him if only in scarcity. She squeezed his bicep letting out a cute giggle, "After all this time, how can you doubt my love? Of course you silly man, and will until the end of time." They were approaching the palace now the marble steps stretching before them. "Are you ready to give me that bath your majesty?" Sigyn's voice dripped with allure as she ran her hand across his back tenderly.

Loki grinned. As long as he kept himself covered, he might actually enjoy this. "Bathed by a future king, what an honor," he murmured. He hadn't given any vow yet, but for now, he'd stay. And this might give him a lot more pleasure.

She pulled him to her giving Loki a nip on the neck, "Oh the honor will be mine by the time we are done husband." Sigyn took a stronger hold on his hand then and launched them up the stairs and down the back corridor towards his private chambers.

Loki followed her eagerly as they reached his room. "Everyone out," he ordered his servants, who actually looked happy for him that he was about to get his just husbandly due. Perhaps they thought it would put him in a better mood, (which it would, but he was still angry at them for gossiping.) Loki went into the marble bathing chambers which was always kept warm and ready for him, "Besides one of you. I want peach oil, cherries, and mead left outside the bathing chamber. Then go and make yourself useful elsewhere," He called over his shoulder. He managed to say it in a nice tone, so eager was he.

He flicked open the tab to the white stone tub and felt his body begin to respond with the idea of what was about to happen. It had been to too long.

Sigyn strode into the bathroom languidly pausing at the door frame until the last servant had scurried off a mischievous grin spreading onto her lips. She leaned against the wall plucking at the strings holding her top in place. She made sure Loki was watching her intently as she let the strand break free opening her top to loosen its hold on her body. Her clothes were still damp and clung to her form to show hard nipples beneath the silken dress. Her smile grew as she asked, "Do you like what you see Loki?"

Loki had been surprisingly faithful compared to most Gods. Even the All-Father had a few...dalliances but ever since Loki had been married, he had never fallen for another woman. There were incidents with Karnilla and Amora but for the most part, he could swear before Bor that no one else had his heart. And this was one of the reasons why, those magnificent breasts, enough to make a frost giant melt. "Better than I remember," he said, rising up. "Need some help? I am your slave for the time being."

Sigyn's eyebrow rose in interest, "Slave? Oh you are feeling playful now aren't you?" She laughed halting his advance before stating. "Undress me. Slowly."

Loki admitted, he did enjoy her commanding him at times. Being born to royalty, he found the feeling of surrender fascinating. He went behind her, untying the clasp and slowly letting it fall down her shoulders. He gently began untying her bodice strings, feeling a stir at the feel of her firm body, wanting to linger over every single part of her. "I love you," he whispered. "From your hair to your feet, I am yours." His hands lingered at the nape of her neck, as he gently kissed her.

She practically purred, "I adore it when you admit your love of me as I do you." Sigyn stepped away from the discarded clothing turning to look at him, "Now your turn. Undress for me."

Loki gulped. That was problematic; he still had red welts that he had no wish to allow anyone to see. "This is about your pleasure, wife," he said softly. "Don't worry, we'll have time for that later, but there's a lot I wish to do to you before I undress," he said gently, taking in her full glory.

"I see. You make for a very unruly slave Loki," Sigyn winked climbing into the tub, "Very well then, come and show me your skills with a sponge."

Loki nodded. "True. I'm terrible at it, but my sponge skills will make up for it," he said.

Sigyn sprawled out in the hot water lifting the sponge delicately letting the stream of water drip down her neck before handing it to Loki to take over the sensual task. "You realize once you're dome that I'm going to want to bathe you?" She stated this simply with a hint of naughtiness attached to the word 'you'.

Loki figured by the time he was finished with her, she was going to be too happy to even remember her promise. Asgardians were not known for their pleasure, but Loki prided himself on knowing a woman intimately, making sure she was completely pleased. He began by setting the sponge aside for the moment and rubbing her shoulders, gently massaging her muscles and concentrating on her neck, his fingers working the nerves on her spine. "Let me worry about you, love," he whispered. "I've had a long time to think about this."

Sigyn moaned her approval and let Loki's dexterous fingers do their work. She was a goddess after all, and if Loki was more than willing to pamper her, she certainly wouldn't stop him. He'd almost put her to sleep by the time his hands had moved over her body thoroughly and began to gently wash her. "Oh Loki, you know how to make a woman feel special, "she murmured.

Loki watched her relax, and he decided to center on those magnificent breasts, gently moving the sponge and watching her nipples rise appreciatively. "You are beautiful, Sig," he whispered, wishing he had his magic so he could work some wonders but he would make due.

Sigyn spread her legs to graze her sex as she peered up at Loki, "I want you in here with me. It's my turn to play with you. Don't keep me waiting any longer."

Loki sweated; he wanted to be in there with her, and he definitely wanted to be in her, but at this point, the pain would be too great. "You already play with me, you own me body and soul," he explained, slipping his fingers inside her and artfully giving her pleasuring sensations. "I promised I wouldn't run away. Let's take it slow, savor every moment."

Enjoying his ministrations her eyes rolled back a moment drinking in the feeling before addressing him curiously, "Since when have you ever wished to take it slow? Tell me Loki, what are you hiding?"

Loki froze, and removed his hands. "You already know what I'm hiding. Can we not ruin the mood?" he mumbled miserably. "Let's just enjoy the moment. Why must you be so cruel and bring it up?" he demanded. "I can leave if you wish."

Sigyn gave him a sympathetic look, "Loki, you know I don't want that. I want to be with you is all. Maybe there is something I can do for you to make you feel better to?"

Loki shook his head. "Unless you plan to go back to my little venture of us fleeing Asgard together, you are powerless," he mumbled miserably. "I hate them, Sig. I truly hate them. I...don't want them dead, but if I never see HER again, I'd be happy. And he's even worse, and I keep believing that they care about it. Maybe I even want them to care, but they never will. They just want to break me. I hate it here," he whispered, so they could not be overhead. He was aware that Heimdall was always about, but he tended not to spy on bath houses, thanks be to the Norns. "Just...thinking about their brutality makes me miserable. I know, I cannot ask you to do treason, but a god can hope."

Frowning at Loki's words, Sigyn reached forward to grasp his hand, "It will get better my love, it may not seem as such, but I promise you the future holds brighter things, " she smiled now, "And I hope to shine some of that brightness on you myself." She rose from the bath sliding out to pad over to his side and pull him to her into a passionate kiss.

Loki returned the kiss, placing his hands on her perfect waist and pressing her close. He almost believed her, almost. If only she was his sole mistress, instead of tyrannical parents.

They sunk to the floor as they continued to kiss, Sigyn began to tear at Loki's tunic desperate to feel flesh on flesh and eager to have him inside her.

Loki could feel her trying to get him naked and he was not allowing that to happen. He had an idea. "Wait," he said, breaking away. If he could pleasure her in other ways…

Sigyn blinked her surprise that he was pulling her away evident. She watched him now curiously to see what he was up to.

Loki knelt down before her. "Slow and treasured," he assured her, finding her fertile crescent and beginning to pleasure her.

Sigyn swollen with desire let out a small gasp to his touch rubbing in time to his exquisite manipulations. She reached out to touch his hardening flesh protruding visibly now against his thigh. She whispered her voice full of desire, "Take me to your bed my lord."

Loki picked her up, feeling himself almost bursting at the prospect. He would just have to take the pain, and he would keep her hands away from his rear as much as possible. Kicking open the door, he pulled her into bed, threw the covers over her and immediately got to work.

Sigyn laughed as she was tossed onto the bed watching Loki tear his clothes off and toss them aside quickly eager to enjoy the fruits of his earlier labors. She was certainly ready for him holding the covers open for him to climb in.

His body felt good pressing against her, and she spread her legs as he moved raptly forward to enter her in one fluid motion. Their bodies became one as they rocked back and forth the intensity building as the rhythm increased, their mutual desire growing. Soon enough they were panting, and Sigyn felt that familiar pulsing sensation take hold. She was going to cum; her insides gripped Loki, and as her orgasm took hold, she could feel his member grow harder as her cries of pleasure sent him over the edge and he groaned his own release collapsing unto Sigyn. They lay there breathing heavily until their heartbeats slowed to a unified thrum, and they lay there just enjoying the bliss of the moment.

Sigyn sighed happily as she tenderly wiped Loki's tussled hair from his face giving him a tender kiss, "Are you ready for a second round?"

Loki admitted, he felt no pain at all from his backside, he could only feel pure pleasure in every orifice of his body, he moaned in sheer ecstasy. He leaned back and just wanted to cuddle up with her, enjoying this peaceful moment of satisfaction. "The servants have made themselves scarce, we have nothing but time," he answered. "And I'm nothing but yours." As long as he kept himself covered, he was fine. She knew about the punishment, but seeing the welts were far too horrible to imagine. "I missed you."

Sigyn licked her lips giving him a hungry look, "Aye, as did I you. Let's make up for lost time." They drew in to kiss more gently this time enjoying the moment now that the longing had been quenched. They had the good part of the day to rekindle their romance before having to appear before Frigga again, and that's just what they did making love until both were drowsy with ecstasy falling asleep cradled in each other's arms.

Loki woke up first. He was in Asgard, entwined in Sig's arms, in his bedroom. This could be reality for him. He could just become a mindless drone, do as he was told, swallow his pride and this could be his. Sig in his arms, a palace, a title, and the frigid appreciation of his lord and lady, who would be happy that they had bit and brindled him, and had brought him to heel. He would live in the shadows, a pampered prince who would be second best and snickered at for being gelded, but he would have the woman he loved, happy. Could he change for her?

He brushed her hair back and gently disentangled himself to get himself bathed and dressed. He had a lot to think about. He kissed Sig's sleeping face, and brushed her golden locks back, wishing he could give her this every day. He entered the bathing chamber and began splashing water. He hated to get her musk off him, but he did need to present himself to his harridan mistress.

Sigyn rose to the sound of splashing coming from the bathroom, she smiled wickedly to herself thinking to catch Loki once more in the tub to enjoy the last vestiges of their alone time before preparing to go to see the queen.

Loki was longing in the tub a damp cloth draped over his eyes as the steam pooled out of the tub in a mist. She padded quietly over to him to drop a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Did you sleep well my love?"

Loki paled as his bride walked in, he had to be careful. How could she sneak up on him so easily? It was unnerving how easily she defeated him and left him breathless with the thrill of conquest. "I slept wonderfully, it was the happiest I have been in centuries," he said, honestly.

It could not last. It would not last. "I wish it could be like this forever. You and I, no parents, no throne, just a wild ride for eternity," he said, still wondering if he could just lose himself in happiness. "I hear the land of Tir Na Nog is lovely, and far from Father's sight."

Sigyn chuckled, "But are you forgetting the roaming beast-folk that live in those mountains? That and the dwarves don't take kindly to unwelcome visitors."

Loki sighed. "Can you tell your mistress I'm ill? You can play for me in private, but I do not wish to face the court's ennui right now," he yawned. "Be a love and fetch me a robe."

Sigyn let go of her own sigh as she turned to fetch Loki a robe, "You know your mother will be most displeased if you do not come especially after showing the kindness of letting us be together again even though you are under strict orders from the All-Father. Do you really wish to raise the queen's ire as well?"

Loki growled as he grabbed the robe, putting it out quickly before she could see his horrible abuse. "No, I don't. I just...hate having to be their little lapdog, creeping about to follow orders. All must obey the king and queen and filial piety demands one obeys their parent but the people I am told to call parent are the king and queen. When others disobey their parents, it's called being mischievous. For me, it's treason. It's a kindness to leave my room, it's a kindness to see my wife, it's a kindness for which I must beg and plead. Such is the life of a prince. I'd trade my title to get away from all of this..." he ranted. "As the old bat wishes, I'll obey. I suppose I don't want to make them angry."

Outside the bathhouse, he had to watch his words more, and that irked him more.

Sigyn plodded out of the bath chamber with a sullen frown creasing her face. Why did Loki always have to see the glass as half empty? Still, this was better she supposed than his earlier want to sever ties with her. Sigyn would never tell him how much just contemplating leaving her had cut. But as always, she said nothing more than, "Let us dress, and I will leave to get my instrument and meet you in your mother's private sanctum."

Loki was not a great empathizer of his wife, but even he could see she was upset and he had no idea how to make her happy because he wasn't good at considering the fields of others. Maybe she was wishing he had left her, she could do better than some prisoner who needed Mommy's permission to leave his room. "You go, I need to do something," he called, shutting the door. "I'll meet you there, my love."

She had been so sad and asked him not to leave, but she was too good to be real, she was what Midgardians would call an angel. And Angels and demons didn't go well together. Besides, he had to plot his escape, one way or another. Maybe he could make his father see sense.


	18. From the Depths

The sun was starting to wane to the West, and Sigyn had brought her lute and spread a blanket on the floor to make herself comfortable as she warmed up awaiting the queen and her husband to arrive. It wasn't long before Frigga had appeared lighting the room up with a gracious smile, "Hello my dear. I see you are ready to play for me already." Her brow furrowed then though realizing Loki was not to be seen, "Where is Loki?"

Sigyn let out a small sigh, "He is dressing my queen… and perhaps sulking still."

Frigga let out a chuckle, "He does do that I'm afraid. While we wait, would you like some herb tea?"

Sigyn nodded gratefully, "That would be very nice your majesty."

Without having to be told, a servant darted across the expanse of the room to offer the girl a cup of tea while the women waited for Loki to show himself.

A rapid knock came at the door as a timid voice rang through the wood, "My lord? May I enter? I am here to change your linens."

As Loki finished dressing in his leisure clothing, tying his long black hair back, he noticed a slim figure enter the room, carrying some small provisions that he had ordered. "And you are?" he asked.

There were hundreds of servants in the palace, even a thousand years didn't help him remember them all. She was a sweet little thing, blond and buxom and everything a young nubile little maiden should be.

"Astrid," the girl said, bobbing a curtsy. "My prince." She was a pale imitation of Sig's perfection, but she would do for the moment.

Loki shrugged and pointed to a flask of mead. "Take some for yourself. You look tired," he said kindly.

Astrid looked terrified. "Is this a trick, my prince?" she squeaked, her hands behind her back. His reputation preceded him.

Loki shook his head. "A prince can do as he pleases, it would be no sport to hurt you, my young Astrid. If you wish, I'll even drink from it myself. I just want some company," he said magnanimously.

Astrid blushed and took a drink. "Odin's beard," she whispered, before a blush coming to her cheeks. "I mean…"

"No no, I like it. He does have a rather imposing beard. I used to wonder if birds nested in it as a child," Loki said with a wink. "But guard your tongue outside my chamber, Heimdell may be watching."

Astrid nodded, and cast a hungry look at Loki's snack for the day. "Come. Eat."

Astrid blushed further as Loki gestured for her to sit on the arm of his arm-chair. "My prince honors me," she said, as Loki cut a slice of cheese and placed into her mouth.

"Do you like it?" he asked, cutting a few more pieces. It amused him to have a meaningless power trip.

Astrid grinned as another piece was placed in her mouth. "Very much, my prince," she giggled. Her eyes were more intelligent than she was pretending to be. "May I speak freely, my prince?" she whispered, closing her eyes in ecstasy after swallowing. "If we're to eat together, I would like to at least supply conversation."

Loki smiled. "Indulge me, young lady," he said, leaning back to listen. "Tell me about yourself."

"What is there to tell about me? I'm a kitchen maid; I have six sisters and three brothers. I serve the royal family, and I am famous for my delicious pastries." Astrid fiddled with her hair, which was not as golden as Sig's but had a cute curl to it. He wondered how she'd react if he cut all her hair off and demanded she thank him for it? After all, he was the prince.

"Indeed," Loki mused, already somewhat bored with her but finding her simpering amusing enough.

"It must be nice being a prince, you get everything you want," Astrid said softly. "Look at this room, my entire family could fit into it."

Loki had never considered the luxury of being a prince, besides the obvious advantages of getting him out of a date with a noose and a gibbet. "I suppose being a king's son has some advantages," he mused.

"One advantage is that I live to serve my lord," Astrid said, leaning over and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a servants' knock and call. He was late and doomed and not necessarily in that order. "I need to depart," he said softly.

Astrid sighed. "Well…I'll have to see you tomorrow. The servants said you'll be helping us and perhaps my friends and I could…help you," she whispered.

Loki smiled and offered her a ring. "Don't let anyone see it," he whispered, giving her a wink. "Do your work well and there will be more."

He hurried off to his mother's sitting room, still smiling a bit. "Greetings, ladies," he said jovially.

Frigga and Sigyn turned to look his way. Both had moved over to the fountain that sat in the middle of the room since he'd taken so long to meet them. Seeming secretive both women quieted as he entered. Frigga was the first to speak rising as Loki entered the room, "About time you decided to join us my son," pointing to a chair she remarked casually, "Do sit down, Sigyn has been ready to play for us for some time."

Sigyn dipped her head in a slight blush looking Loki's way with that familiar cute cheeky smile gracing her face as she too rose to settle herself next to her instrument testing the tool slightly to ready it for play.

Loki smiled thinly, wondering what the two ladies who owned him were chatting about. He dared not ask as he'd be told he should have arrived here earlier. New rule, find more spies in the palace who were somewhat loyal to him and would report on what doom the two ladies planned whom he both revered and feared. "My ladies, I look forward," he said, his mind focused on other matters like getting his magic back.

He did offer a wink to Sigyn, cherishing that beautiful smile that promised mischief. He could use more time in bed with her; that trip to Midgard sounded good. He still was considering some vengeance against her Ladyship, the Queen Mother of cruelty.

Sigyn began then, slowly the melody built into a crescendo as each note built on the last weaving a story of harmony in their wake. The sound carried across the great room resonating off of the walls. Lady Sigyn had definitely practiced, and after having been reunited with her love was also at ease in mind and body amplifying her courage to play unerring. When the song was done, she bowed her head. Her heart had been beating madly throughout, but now that the song was done, and Sigyn had managed to play it well sent a flutter of unabated joy to course through her. It was the finest gift she had to offer.

Having been raptly attentive throughout, Frigga remarked when Sigyn had finished, "That was quite marvelous my dear. I've not heard it better rendered in a millennia."

Loki wanted to pay attention to the music, he just had the attention span of a small rodent in a room filled with cheese. He listened as raptly as he could but if it didn't involve power, conquest, revenge or Sigyn naked, he found himself quite bored. He did like music, and allowed it to filter into the back of his mind as he considered magical artifacts to augment his abilities and give him some of his magic back.

As the music ended, he smiled just a moment off the beat. "You are truly magical," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I was lost in the moment, it was so beautiful."

Sigyn blushed at the compliments standing to give a curtsy, "Your praise brings me such honor."

"You deserve every ounce of it my dear," Frigga encouraged, "I cherish the times you come to me and give me such rhapsody. It is a blessed thing to behold."

Sigyn had turned three shades of red always one to grow embarrassed of attention giving praise. She nodded again replying quietly, "Thank you my queen."

Frigga nodded as well, "It's getting late, and I must attend to court. Maybe tomorrow you can join us for dinner?"

Sigyn's eyes shot up the glee evident at such a suggestion as she nodded vigorously, "I will look forward to it!" Sigyn turned her gaze to Loki then a broader smile growing now.

Loki sighed happily. She hadn't realized he was nodding off in thought. "May I have the evening parole to sit with Sig on the roof and look out at the cosmos?" he asked.

Shaking her head Frigga responded, "Nay. Your father believes I have given you too much reign already. He wishes you to return to your quarters for some fitful rest. You'll be meeting back with Sarah in the morning," Seeing the confusion on Loki's face, Frigga reminded, "The maid you insulted whom you were to help a couple days ago. You will be brought your dinner in a few hours' time."

Sigyn looked sad lowering her head to hear this news. She had been hoping the two could enjoy some more alone time especially in the manner Loki had stated, but she'd not dare question the edict of the All-father.

Loki was on the verge of a nasty remark, a prince being given too much free reign outside his own room. It was a disgrace, he was constantly being told he was their son, but he was treated like their prisoner, to be humiliated and locked away. And to be told he was wallowing in self-pity if he spoke up for himself. Only the twinge in his backside reminded him that openly challenging the Queenly All-Mother, she of the cruel heart, would be suicide. And that cruel little maid, he would definitely have to pay her back. "I wish I could spend more time with you, but it isn't my choice," he said to his poor wife. Frigga was so cruel to deny her time with her own husband. "We'll see each other soon, don't be sad." He kissed her hand, pointedly refusing to respond to the queen's words. "Have a good night, sleep well."

Sigyn nodded, "I will be looking forward to dinner tomorrow my love. I'll wear something special just for you," she gave him a devious grin meaning it would be one of his favorite gowns showing off her shapely figure.

Frigga for her part said nothing just watching the two passively.

And thus time passed.

Loki had read a Midgardian book and had learned a phrase. It was both the best and worst of times. He had to start every morning with that horrific creature Sarah breathing down his neck and forcing him to perform acts of drudgery. She had warned him that the slightest disobedience from him would bring the immediate presence from Odin and that was not going to happen. He could not tolerate being punished before servants. He could not tolerate sitting down still! The chores chafed at him but he had born it with dignity.

Besides, once the old bat realized that Loki was submitting, she supervised him far less. And then Astrid and her maids would swoop in and perform his tasks for him while Astrid would give him a massage and prattle on. Loki had intuited she wished to replace Sig as his bride, and he had allowed the little bint to consider that possible, even if it was impossible for anyone to replace his beloved rose of Asgard. He had no qualms using her, she was well paid for it and Loki had even hinted that if this continued till he was free, he'd consent to lie with her.

Still, the help was nice and after he finished, he had the freedom to while away the hours with his bride. Astrid didn't comment but she did seem jealous, which was a very adorable look for her. Sigyn was gloriously happy, and he reveled in her sweet smile and kind words and the way she seemed to radiate love for him. They talked of nothing and everything and his parents had stayed away for the most part.

Of course, nothing could disturb his mood more than his servants informing him his parents would be joining the happy couple for dinner. Loki looked sourly at the door, hating them on principle. 'Couldn't you turn me into a rose to decorate the table, Sig?" he muttered as the servants prepared the table. "Perhaps I'd draw blood."

Sigyn giggled, "Oh Loki! You truly dance on dangerous words to say such." Sigyn had enjoyed having been granted access to spend time with Loki each night for a few hours. The fact that Loki didn't have free reign to leave the confines of his room meant that he had no one else to divert his attention to. It may have been greedy of her to feel so, but Sigyn liked having him to herself without any distractions. Loki seemed to appreciate her company more now as well, and even if he'd never admit it, she could tell that the time they shared each night brightened his mood considerably.

Sigyn had suspected that was Frigga's doing. The All-Mother wanted Loki to be happy whether he believed it or not, and every other day, Frigga asked Sigyn to join her for brunch or a walk where she would ask how Loki was fairing. Sigyn pointedly left these conversations between the two women since mentioning them once only served to put the Trickster is a sour mood.

It had been almost two weeks now since the royal family had gathered in Loki's quarters to dine. And then it was only Frigga, herself and Loki as Odin had been quite agitated by Loki's behavior and Frigga suggested the two should have a break to ease the tension. Since then Odin had checked in on Loki briefly to see how he was doing, and luckily for the Trickster he'd not been watching him close enough to see how he'd found ways to avoid doing his aforementioned chores.

Tonight though, Odin had been in a particular dapper mood and had decided he wished to congratulate Loki on his fine progress atoning for his previous behavior. So it was that the royal family was holding a dinner in his honor albeit still in his room.

Loki scowled at giggling. He admitted he was terrified of his...king coming to visit his humble apartments. It seemed like whenever Odin was around Loki came out the worst for it. He would have preferred to never see his father again, but Odin did as he wished and all followed.

He admitted, he was happy to have Sigyn in the day and happier in the nights. She was making him smile and perhaps he could just end dinner quietly. Perhaps this was good news and he would be allowed to leave his room and then he might be allowed to escape this gilded cage. "The joy of being prince, what counts as rudeness to most parents counts as treason to mine," he muttered nervously. "I wish you could say we are too in love to receive company. We are, but sadly, that is no excuse," he said, as he awaited the trumpet.

They humiliated him and he only hoped tonight, he'd escape somewhat. "I need mead." Pouring himself a glass, he gulped it down to soothe his nerves.

Sigyn rubbed Loki's shoulders sensing that he was working himself up, "Try to relax Loki, this is a dinner in your honor is it not?"

Loki sighed. "I'm sure the boar is honored when it is served as the centerpiece for dinner," he mused as he could hear his parents approaching. Leaning his head back, he looked up at her. "You are my life." If he didn't survive this evening, he felt she should know.

Her eyes showed tenderness and her smile reflected adoration, "As you are mine."


	19. In Loki's Honor

At that moment, Loki's door was opened from the outside by servants to allow Odin and Frigga immediate entrance. Both had warm smiles and seemed overall happy to be able to be praising their son rather than scolding him.

Odin spoke first, "Good evening my son. Your mother has planned a feast in your honor to show our appreciation of how far you've come in these past couple weeks. I'm proud of you." He moved to sit next to Loki giving him a hardy pat on the shoulder as he did so, and Frigga moved to sit beside her husband as the servants bustled to place plates of steaming food in front of the table's occupants.

Loki managed not to shiver when his father patted his shoulder, but he was happy to at least have a father who was in a good mood and not a complete monster of rage. They throw a feast to his humiliation? He bowed his head and tried to figure out what to say.

He nodded and tried to think about Midgard. He was so close; he was almost out of their clutches. Once he was there, he would never have to return.

Also, the words that his Father was proud of him were scaring him. Was a broken wretch who mindlessly obeyed orders and took humiliation with a smile what made them proud? They never wanted Thor to cower so. "The food looks delicious," he managed to say.

"It does!" Sigyn admired as she took her seat next to Loki squeezing his hand under the table to try and calm him.

Frigga smiled, "Sarah has reported to your father that you have been doing a far better job than she'd expected. That tells us that you've taken on the maturity to accept responsibility for your actions."

Odin nodded adding, "This is a step closer to proving to me that I can lift your restrictions soon. I hope this pleases you to hear."

Loki smiled at that. Lifting restrictions was something he definitely wanted. As soon as he was capable, he was leaving and not coming back. He squeezed his wife's hand silently hating them. The only way he could make them happy was to grovel shamefully and act like a cowed cur. "Yes, sir," he said, concentrating on the food and trying not to wince. He took a deep breath and waited for the royal couple to begin eating. The sooner they started, the sooner they would be finish.

Dinner commenced and the two couples ate in relative silence enjoying the meal set before them. Odin leaned back to swig half a cup of ale giving a sigh of contentment, "Aye that was a fine meal." He turned his gaze to Loki then and asked, "So your mother tells me you wish to travel with Sigyn to Midgard?"

Loki nodded heartily. The sooner he left Asgard, the better. "Yes," he said softly, keeping his words short. He admitted it freely, he was terrified of his foster father king, and he really wanted to be on his best behavior, freedom was so close. "Very much so; I do like to travel," he said, keeping his eyes lowered. He could hate them inside, but he had to escape from the chores and punishment.

Odin's smile widened, "I think a change of pace will be good for you, and at this pace, I can see that happening by the end of the month for certain."

Frigga added jovially, "Oh yes, there will be lots of cultural sights to see, and with Thor so acquainted with Midgard, he'll surely know of some fine places for the two of you to see."

Loki choked. Staying with Thor? Not only was that completely unacceptable to his plan (Thor would be happy to drag him back by the ears) but it was unacceptable to have his bride and himself live with that dolt. Well, he would be able to fool Thor more easily than his foolish guardians who clearly overpowered him. "I have a list myself, I am hoping to start in Paris and then Fiji, all places suited to a bride and groom," he said evenly, hiding his shaking hand by taking a drink of mead.

Odin considered Loki a moment before responding, "We are giving you a chance to prove yourself with the freedoms of visiting a world you've caused more than enough misery to. This is not a private vacation but an extension of trust. We have discussed the matter with Thor, and he is willing to let you stay with him and his comrades at their mansion. His friends have also agreed that it would be best for you to stay there so that they can keep an eye on you. This is not just for the safety of those on Midgard. You have not earned your gift of sorcery back yet, so you may need protecting from those whom might wish to do you ill."

Loki was going to be sick. No magic? Without magic, he would be helpless on Earth. "Without magic, going to Midgard is a death sentence. I trust Sigyn to defend me, but the Avengers have no reason to keep me alive. Accidents can happen. Poison in my cup, gas in my room, sending me to them defenseless is allowing them carte blanche to take revenge. Perhaps Thor has no wish to see me harmed, but he is not Heimdall and I would be helpless against a lot of people who wish me harm," he argued. "If all I am allowed to do is exchange one room for another, I...fail to see how making it a room filled with people who have every reason to wish me ill is more beneficial...my lord," he added. "I need magic on Midgard to merely survive."

Odin waved him off shaking his head taking a deep draw from his mug, "Nonsense! Your brother's allies would do no such thing! You need not worry, I will be watching, and to ease your mind, I'll be sure to have Heimdall turn his gaze to you to assure that you can feel safe on Earth. Besides, there is very little magic on Midgard to concern you; and if there is a threat, your brother will surely be there to keep you and Sigyn from harm. But, if you would prefer to stay here and milk cows with Sarah longer, I'm sure that she'll welcome the continued help."

Loki had done everything, including being honest with his father and he was mocked for being afraid to be kept prisoner by his enemies, defenseless. For being afraid, he was threatened with further degradation. "May I be excused?" he asked, knowing if he didn't escape, he would explode with rage. He hated his foster parents, he hated them and he wished he could take the dining knife and slit a throat. They wanted him to fail. Perhaps they even wanted him dead.

Odin frowned slamming his mug down as his temper began to rise, "Nay, you may not! You are ungrateful Loki. If you do not get what you wish handed to you on a silver platter, you cannot be happy. I offer you a chance to remove yourself from Asgard and see other worlds, do you thank me? Are you pleased that I offer you such? No. Like it or not, you are still under restriction until I see you worthy to stand on your own. Feel privileged that you were not cast into a dark dungeon or worse for the woe you have sown. You are my son, and I will not let that fate be yours, but you will recognize your place!"

Loki knew he should have meekly submitted, but he couldn't believe how cruel his supposed father was being. If he asked to be excused, he was being ungrateful. If he didn't want to submit to being imprisoned by his enemies, he was told to be grateful that he wasn't put in a dungeon or killed. He trembled with rage, but the sight of his beloved looking miserable stopped him from just shouting. "My lord, I cannot lie to you, for that is treason. I cannot speak to you, for my words displease you. Is it not wise to remove myself before I cause a scene and upset our wives?" he asked, filled with hatred. "For if I speak, I fear my words would damn me. I know my place; I am the dust beneath your feet, your most humbled servant who has nothing accept by your sufferance. You may call it self-pity, but everything rests upon my ability to please you. You own me, body and soul. Everything I have, my magic, my title, my freedom, and even my happiness are yours. Still, I fail. I therefore ask you to banish me from your table so I might cease to upset you."

Odin sighed, his voice rolling out in barely contained agitation, "You are being ridiculous. Why can you not understand that I only wish for you to move past this vicious cycle you've created for yourself? You cannot simply run off and sulk when something displeases you. Learn to deal with it. If you were but dust beneath my feet, I would care not what happens to you or where you let your path run amuck. You create a scene by your own blatant disregard to face what you've wrought, and when you are punished for your own misdeeds, lightly I might add compared to many others in my court before you, you still feel the victim! Tell me Loki, what exactly DO you deserve?"

Loki hated being patronized by anyone, and especially by his king who did seem to relish any opportunity to humiliate him. "What I deserve is my magic and some dignity back. How do you expect me to conform to your wishes, when you constantly make me to the dust of the ground? You constantly remind me how I should be grateful to be humiliated, robbed of my very essence, made to beg and plead for the smallest mercy, and living in constant fear of your wrath. Give me a real chance to prove myself. Stop choking me with a brindle and bit and I can stop living in resentment and see a way out of this endless prostrations. My lord, I...believe I will never please you. Give me some dignity and hope, and let me prove I deserve it," he offered.

Frigga laid a hand on Odin's arm as Loki spoke, the god of strength and wisdom was not a patient man when it came to those who defied him so openly. His teeth clenched as he reined back his fury, "You think you deserve your magic back, your freedom? You have had it, and you have squandered your gift and your position for petty gain time and time again. You were given the essence you so boorishly claim by none other than I! And yet, you dare make demands of me to show you mercy when I've done nothing but show you mercy!"

Loki lowered his head, completely nauseated by the whole affair. "I will never be the son you want. I will never make you happy. Cannot you just give up on me?" he asked. "I'll swear any oaths you ask. We do this over and over and nothing ever changes. I am your shame, and I am better off in exile. If Sigyn wants to follow me, I will be overjoyed but I just want this to end. I cannot do it," he said, miserably.

Odin leaned forward his one piercing eye staring at his son with a small amount of sympathy. He didn't like to hear Loki regard his family as more of a burden than being cast out on his own away from Asgard. Loki was a social creature even if he managed to alienate himself far more than any of his exiles ever had. Giving up on Loki was not what the All-Father planned. The man was hard-headed, and Loki was certainly a challenge, "That will not come to pass. Separation from your peers I fear is what has brought you to this point. I think you would rather banishment so as to escape scrutiny of why you are being punished. No, you do not choose what you need, I do. You've proven to me that you are not mature enough to handle that responsibility. This is why we are where we are now. You can be a better man than you let yourself be. Know that I will never give up on you my son, and one day, you will look back to this time and thank me that I didn't."

Loki doubted that would ever happen. As a child, he had worshipped his foster father and loved his foster brother and had begged for the attention of his foster mother and had been assured that someday, he would be the son they needed him to be. He had just given up any hope and he hated them for not accepting that he was a cuckoo bird in a family of eagles. "I suppose if anyone can squeeze blood from a stone, the All-Father would be the one," he said, unsure what else to say.

He had to remember he hated them. Because hatred was the only way he had left. And because the words his father said had pierced his heart and he was feeling overwhelmed. He wished he could ask himself why they refused to give up on him? Why did they love him?

It was such base sentiment and it frightened him. Because accepting their love was...to become tamed and accepting of his secondary place. Being hated was more than being pitied.

Sigyn paled giving Loki a kick under the table and a meaningful look that said, are you mad?!

Frigga for her part decided it best to interject now before Odin blew a gasket, "Loki, why do you insist on antagonizing you father with such words?"

Loki winced at the kick and the harsh words. "I am told brooding is not appropriate, so I tried some light humor," he said, smiling disarmingly. "I always did like making you laugh. My words are all I have left to enjoy. If I must guard my tongue even among those closest to me, I shall be truly miserable," he said, giving them some kind words to keep off the ledge of doom. They were closest to him...he supposed. "Would you have me become all dour and serious? Grow a long beard and become ponderous, giving long lectures about boring matters like those at court? Admit it, my lord and ladies; my humor is like the sea winds, bracing and biting but refreshing."

Sigyn squeezed Loki's thigh in support, while Frigga replied, "Seriousness has its place, but it is nice to avert from such at the dinner table. We have enough matters of court to contend with so it's best for us to let it stay there." She smiled at Loki trying to lighten the mood.

Odin was still bristling letting out a grunt of frustration before holding up his cup to be quickly refilled by an awaiting servant. A moment of silence passed through the room as the old man drank his fill turning his eye on Loki scrutinizing his son before speaking, "Since it seems to vex you so, I will restore your abilities to use your magic, but know this," Odin straightened now to peer at Loki with a sincere gravity weighted on his words, "I will be watching you, and if I see you are abusing it, you will be punished without a second thought. When the month is up and you complete the tasks I have set forth for you, you will join your brother in Midgard. You will respect him like you respect me as he will be your caretaker. Am I clear?"

Loki was not even listening; he was reveling in the ability to do magic again. He couldn't wait to do immense amounts of conjuring anything and everything he wanted. He had so many fun plans now, and he was in a wonderful mood. "Oh my lord, you are the greatest in all of creation, you are distinguished and great, exalted and glorious," he reveled, so happy to have his magic back. He squeezed Sigyn's hand under the table. "I am so happy, sir. Thank you…Father," he finally said, honestly meaning it.

Oh, magic. Beloved magic. Sigyn, Magic and a trip to Asgard (which was sweetened by the magic) and all seemed well.

Odin was pleased Loki was genuinely happy for the first time in quite a while. He nodded his satisfaction, "You are welcome Loki. I wish for you to be content, and having your magical skills seems to be a root that runs deep to setting your mind at ease. Let us hope this show of trust will give you the peace you need."

Loki grinned happily. He had to admit, he was feeling complete. He was Loki again, he had a shred of dignity and he wasn't some prisoner beaten down. "Of course," he said, barely listening as he imagined the list of fun things. First, he would turn a lake to ice and take Sigyn skating. Then he would change forms, just for the fun of it. "Magic is truly the spice of life and creation."

"Aye, life is magic, and they are one in the same." Odin rose as did Frigga the two moving to leave. Before parting ways, Odin laid one massive paw on his son's shoulder giving it a quick but loving squeeze, "I look forward to seeing you grow beyond the confines of your quarters. You're more than halfway there. Keep up the good work Loki."

As the royal couple disappeared and the servants went to work clearing the table, Sigyn turned to Loki her grin widening, "See; that went much better than you expected. Now then, let's retire to your chambers; I'm in the mood for dessert."


End file.
